Worst Witch 2017 - Cackles is my home
by NeverSayNo2HP
Summary: A young girl finds herself in complete anxiety all the time, but that is the energy in which she thrives. Senses always alert to the possibility of danger or opportunities that might get away. Lets see how the Worst Witch at Cackles disrupts the tempo of Lela Raathe's plans.
1. Back Again Cackles

Author's Note: I do not own the novel or series of The Worst Witch.

Summary: A young girl finds herself in complete anxiety all the time, but that is the energy in which she thrives. Senses always alert to the possibility of danger or opportunities that might get away. Lets see how the Worst Witch at Cackles disrupts the tempo of Lela Raathe's plans.

BTW: _Thoughts_

* * *

**Back Again Cackles**

A mundane person would figure that flying by broom is the best advantage of being a witch. The wind all around, whizzing through clouds, travelling while all control of direction, etc. That may be true to assume, but to Lela flying is only one of the wonderous and dangerous transport. And she would know, as she is flying at the very moment, zooming over suburban flats and houses, avoiding billboards and towers. Fortunately for Lela Raathe, she is a witch and a average flier. Unfortunately for the mundane people below her on the ground are unable to take in this brlliant aerial commuting performance.

Currently Lela's mind is worrying about the new years winter term at the Cackle's witching academy. Coming back from her summer holidays, which she spent without a care in the world about everything she did or said that would get her into trouble, there a facade that must remain in the school and around magical people.

_What if I am found out this time. It was such a difficulty keeping my story straight the last 2 years, I hardly slept._ Lela smiled, she may not have slept much the first year, regardless the magical education and atmosphere was brilliant. Plus she made friends of course, who she is anxious to meet. _Good thing I kept a relative life-details from them, and wrote it all down, so it shouldn't be too hard to keep up that story. Plus people wont ask her, the orphan, about what she did with her foster family during the summer. Nah, I perfected that discomfort level they get when the topic rises. _

Suddenly some over zealous firsties came barreling around her. With a yelp and soft glare at them, Lela watched as they moved at a fast race to the school. _Idiots, HB will sort them out, unless Drill is in the skies. _

As forest and hills passed under her, she came upon the castle, taking a round of the towers, before coming down to land next to the designated area set by the same Drill that Lela was watching scold those very firsties.

"Now you lot have made a starting bad impression on your flying skills. Reckless racing is not permitted at this school."

The young witches looked rather bashful now. Lela couldn't help a slight smirk on her lips. _Teach you to have no stealth at all, reckless racing only happens on a certain night of the school year between the best and most competitive Cackle's girls in the dangerous Cackle race. As in Banned, but hey it looks like these idiots will be doing that very race once they are in their third years. _

"First and final warning ladies. Now, move it, inside to get settled with your houses and such."

Shaking her head, Miss Drill moved along, catching the eye of Lela who quickly lost her smirk. Drill chuckled, coming over to speak with Lela. _Haye, ok I got this just smile and be awkward until Drill gives pity on you. _

"Well met Lela Raathe. Ready for the new year?" said Miss Drill in an exuberant way.

"Well met Miss Drill. Yes, looking forward to some more advanced spelling and potion making. And of course the Witch Ball inter-school game this year." Lela replied in a subdued excitement.

Drill beamed at Lela, and patted her hard on the shoulders.

"Good, your already excited for the Witch Ball games. This year we will take lead on the competition, bring home the prized trophy. You have been practicing your basketball yes?" Drill asked in her usual coach curious strict combo way.

Nodding in a way that showed anxiety and desperation Lela confirmed that she did indeed practice. Not just basketball but also Witch Ball with some of her foster siblings. Drill nodded in her approval. Now looking awkwardness and limp excitement, Lela waited for her dismisal. Hearing some argument going on, Drill went over to see the commotion. Lela took the distraction of two upper class witches getting into quite a few words as her cue to head inside, she walked with a skip, wanting to unload in her room.

While walking inside and up the stairs, smiling and greeting the teachers and peers, she grinned at her friends waiting outside their doors talking in a rush of descriptions to their fantastic and boring holidays.

"Hiya Serena, Willow. I'll just quickly unpack, then we can head down for lunch ya."

They smiled with nods and greetings, but didn't follow Lela inside. Lela has made a precedent of her room being personal to her, and she didn't want visitors unless its necessary. This type of behavior certainly stems from being a foster child, even if her care takers are subpar decent, it also allows her security of letting her façade down behind the door.

Using magic perfected from last year, she unpacked, levitating items to their places on her furniture and walls. From the door she can still hear them talk about their family trips, apparently they were boring in the extreme. Seems just like Lela's summer, as she spent most of it at the foster home or the park or mall. Usually in her room practicing magic without being spied upon.

Coming outside after coaching herself to her mirror, she followed her two friends down to the food hall, where they joined their other friends from a year above. Gurty and Morgan jumped right in asking about summer, and apparently Morgan has been flirting with a wizard from her older brother's school. in this school its scandelous, and thankfully took all the attention off of Lela, who ate in peace while giving the appropriate reactions to the story.

Around the hall the seats were filling up with other students and teachers. _Food still sucks, seriously they could learn from the mundane world who have not left their taste buds several centuries behind. At least Grenda, her foster mother, likes to make more mundane food than magical equivalent ones. _Forcing down the green soup as fast as possible, so she could cram a sweet bread into her mouth to be rid of the taste. _Damn Miss Tapicoca for having such a strict and traditional feast for her victims. Clearly we were missed. _

* * *

During the first class of Chanting, there was a soft whisper of gossip moving through the room of witches. Of course since the teacher Bats wasn't paying much attention while having the assignment chanting was sung individually by students, Lela found herself distracted during her own Chanting. Since she had practiced it, the singing was easy to continue while looking over her shoulders at the others. _What are they whispering about. _Feeling perspiration starting to build up behind her neck, Lela wondered _Did they some how find out, was someone spying on me during the holidays._ A frown on her face, and eyes zapping from one person to another, straining her ears but getting nothing but her own voice and the piano Bats was playing the music. _Nope, no need to worry, because if they knew, there is no way they wont be trying to stare her down. _Well there is a degree uncertainty with that idea.

Lela Raathe has a secret, one if discovered would majorly change her current livelhood and friendship bonds.

Therefore when her chanting was finished, Bats praised her voice which has always been good at hitting notes, she gave some constructive critic about certain phrases she might have thought about changing the words. Nodding absent-mindedly to her teacher she returned to her seat while the next student was called. _It must be damn good, if Yanie is lingering longer at her table in a false sense of finding her paper._

"Willow. Oi Willow." Lela whispered to her friend in front of her.

Willow looked over with sparks of surprising delight in her eyes. Quickly leaning closer to Lela, she informed her.

"Well you know Esme is head girl this year right." Willow asked and Lela nodded as her eyes went to their classmate that was looking rather annoyed with how their classmates were pestering them with questions. "Well her sister sat the entrance exam and messed up during the practical because another witch had stolen some of her ingredients." Willow continued.

Shock was prevalent on Lela's face, as she expressed "What did the girl think she was doing, breaking a strict code like that. Poor Esme's sister."

Willow nodded eagerly and continued her story. "Anyway the girl got caught and confessed, so she was disqualified. But that is not all. Apparently the girl is at the school now."

Again shocked, Lela shook her head wondering why that is allowed because breaking the code like that is not acceptable and cue for expulsion. _Hardbroom would certainly not allow the girl to stay. _

Willow told Lela the whole story of how Miss Cackle's twin sister had tried to trick obedience spells on the whole teaching staff and new witches, so she can create a coupe. But this new girl, had found out and came flying through the window of the food hall, crashing through the whole meal, until she slid to Miss Cackle, taking her plate away and saying Don't Eat It. Lela expressed her intrigue, and worry about the students being unsafe in this school. But Willow was not bothered about it, as she further explained the duel between the twins, which got jeopardized because of the girl thinking their headmistress had lost, being held captive, and then actually helping create the soup to fall on Agatha so she obeyed when the girl told her to reverse the spell and lose the duel to Ada. _Wow, what courage the girl had, plus she sound rather unbalanced, and seriously uncaring about the witch's code. _It would seem this act of bravery got her a chance to have a trial period at Cackles before it became more permanent.

"Ya but Lela, the biggest and most shocking detail is that this girl is from a non-magic family." Willow exclaimed for moment before looking around to make sure Bats didn't notice. Didn't notice.

The color drained from Lela's face, and a shiver ran down her back. This is not good. This puts her livelihood in danger. Willow didn't realize the look on Lela's face was of worry, some fear, and a lot of anxiety.

"Don't Worry Lela, I don't expect this trial to work at all. As if a non-magic family girl could be a witch, probably cant do much except little magic. Miss Cackle is just being magnanimous to the girl that saved the school from her sister." Willow said sardonically for a moment.

The tan skinned Indian girl couldn't speak. Because her mind was reeling. _Oh no no no no, nononononon. This cant be happening, they will figure it out. Then I will be thrown out too._

Shaking her head a bit, thankful that Willow was called up now to chant, Lela was able to control her anger too at realizing what Willow had said. That a non-magic girl wont have enough magic to even make it through preliminary trials. _Ha, well if they ever find out, I am proof that the first witch of a non-magical family can too have the power to use her magical powers. _While Lela was lost in her thoughts, she realized that if she showed change then they would notice more, if she acted the same and did more to blend in, then she could go unnoticed again this year.

Lela Raathe has a secret, she is actually Lela Fawley (birth mother's maiden name) and she is the first witch from her mundane family, until she took up Raathe witching family name from the history book after sneaking into one of the witches' bags. It is a secret she has kept ever since she spied and followed some witches in the woods near her park, talking about magic and schools, and wearing robes. Cackle's Academy had become her goal when she realized during her spying that her being able to see them while they held their broomsticks means she has magic. In her desolate life as a foster child, this is the spark. Hell she found a way to get her social worker to find her a new foster family that she suspected is a magical foster person. She hit luck when she was taken to this semi-magical family. The witch had married a non-magical man, they had 2 mundane children older than her, and one magical little wizard (5) in their care. It was a blessing that disguised her. Of course she found a way to fool her foster mother too, but making up a background story that she will feed the school as well. For the last two years her foster mother has come to Cackles for parent teacher conferences. It was a tightrope to manage.

This is the reason for her continuous anxiety. Her delicate balance is now going to be disrupted by this unknown witch who naively has declared her non-magical family background to the whole school while also breaking several of the Witch's Code. Things are going to get rough.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Raathe means Night in Hindi, so ya it seems suitable as an Indian witching family name.


	2. Blending and Observing

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, Lela has a game plan, lets see if it works.

* * *

**Blending & Observing**

_Lets go through this one more time Lela._

1\. Blend in the crowd by keeping average performance in classes, encouraging others to talk and share their opinions, be a sheep.

2\. If asked about summer at all, keep the same story: Foster parents didn't want to travel as they had work and it wasn't affordable to take their 4 foster kids on a break. So worked on just first year stuff, read the witching magazines to keep up with new trends, especially Miss Pentangle and her modern school, the Nightshades, and the Great Wizard.

3\. Watch Mildred Hubble as she progresses in her trial. Avoid all similar behaviors and don't let Mildred figure out the secret. Hopefully all this attention on Mildred.

4\. Don't slip up in anger when other insult non-magical family witches.

5\. Keep wary from Esme, so she doesn't notice similarities since she has spent the most time out of their year with the girl.

Nodding as she reread her list in her diary, she closed it up and hid it again in the layer behind the mirror, sticking there with a magical adhesive she made during potions last year.

Sighing slightly, Lela felt a motion against her calves, and looked down at her black cat Bili. The purring was soothing as she reached her arms down so Bili could launch into her arms, purring to comfort her witch. After a few stroked and whispered words of self-motivation, and assurances that Bili seemed to approve. She was sure this could work.

* * *

"Why are you defending Mildred? Did you put her up to it?"

"Me? Why would I -"

"Cause you couldn't stand to let me beat you."

With a slight extension of her neck, Lela looked over the barrier between where she was sitting and studying during her Library period, only to find out whose voices it was that were talking about Mildred Hubble. It was the Hallow sisters, and obviously Esme had a different stance than Ethel, who only seemed to be suspecting that her sister wants the little one to stay in her shadows. Which is not true, because having been around Esme the last 2 years, Lela learnt how kind, friendly and helpful the girl is, and believes that this is a middle child syndrome. Something she picked up on while memorizing the Witch's Code. Basic sibling psychology.

Ignoring that tangent of thought, Lela came back to the crux of the talk. _So Esme is like everyone else, believing that the background Mildred had growing up would mean she is at a disadvantage, will need to work harder for the schooling and be able to come back next term. Which ya I did that in the last 2 years and half to stay at Cackles unsuspected. But I did better in my entrance exam compared to Mildred if the rumors from Serena's sources are true._ This she wont learn unless she talked to Mildred, which is not going to happen if Lela can avoid it. Which she can.

Seeing that the conversation was over between the sister, Lela returned to her work. It had been an enlightening eavesdropping.

* * *

A week had passed, and in that time Lela had little sleep. Yet she was assured her plan was working. No one was on her radar, they were pretty much either focused on petty gossip, the teachers and set coursework, and most popularly Mildred Hubble cheating on her flying test. Only for Ethel being given detention for confessing she made a switching position so Mildred and her friend Maud's cat would switch, allowing for an easier test. Now Lela has been listening with her strong spy ears, and has come to the conclusion that Esme is being naïve about her sister turning a new leaf. It don't happen that fast. Obviously as a Hallow, Ethel who wants to compete with her sister has failed to impress with her entrance exam, thus forgoing the placement as year head, which also means she is pissed at not only Mildred, but Maud as well. This indicates that Ethel was trying to kill two birds with one stone. Send Mildred out of school by getting caught cheating, and breakup a friendship that will affect Maud's school work so the headship goes to Ethel.

_That girl is diabolical. Hello future drama at Cackles, and the starting legacy of Ethel Hallow, the cunning and traitorous witch._ Lela bets that to be the case, she is good at reading people. It is hypocritical how Ethel seems to push on Mildred not following the Witches' Code. Something one can be rather unaware of their action based on their perspective.

At least Mildred did prove something, she is rather crafty, and it seems possible she will pass her Broomstick Aptitude test when the time comes. Lela had watched from the window of her classroom as Mildred flew on her broom with her reluctant cat in her bag pack. And dinner time showed that Mildred and her best friend are still friends, which is nice. But it does show, things will not be easy for Mildred, she tends to stand out without trying, just accidentally, and at the same time flaunting her non-magic background._ Am I jealous. Yes I am. Enjoy Cat Training Mildred, your cat will be fussy as all hell. haha. _

* * *

Caw Caw CAw CAw CAW CAW

_wa, whaat the hell._ The young witch rolled her head to the side to see her chiming luminescent watch at her bed side table alerting her that its time to wake up. Groaning she reached over to turn it off, but it flew away to float near her wardrobe. Cursing under her breath about early practices, she kicked off her blanket and swung around to stand up. The sudden vertigo feel had her reeling for a moment and tipping back towards the bed. With a shake of her head, she bounced back onto her feet, feeling more alert. Going to the watch, it let her touch it, becoming inanimate again. Looking around while rubbing her eyes and haphazardly tossing her watch onto the bed, she couldn't find Bili. Huh, must be out on a stroll.

With a yawn she went about getting ready for her early morning Witch Ball team practice. Miss Drill will not accept slackers. While she got ready in her black shorts and shirt, she reminisced about the first time she realized that her peers have magical watches on their wrists, and don't have alarm clocks in their room. It has been a whole 2 years since that discovery.

In Willow's dorm room she noticed an alarm clock was missing from the table. Which is interesting because Willow is almost always on time to get them from their rooms for breakfast in the morning. And she is not a morning person, so how does she get the alert that its time. Lela found a cunning way to ask her friend, 'Willow how do you force yourself to wake up during winter term?'. The answer was easy, and apparently Willow has her morning personality trait from her father, who had a bought a watch for such purposes while others find it easier to follow their body clocks. After looking and tinkering with Willow's watch when Willow was asleep, Lela was able to use her old mundane watch and using spells she looked up in the library and her book, she found a combination that could work by making a chant. Chanting is her best subject after all. the watch had a few kinks. At one point of day it started ticking the other way, she didn't notice till later at night, when it indicated afternoon. .It works perfectly now, and doesn't look so old. She was able to personalize it to go with her green house school robes. _Magic is hella useful, but I think some people take it for granted. _

There had been a whole month during Christmas time when Lela gets rather melancholy that she creates nifty chants that help her in everyday things. It was a wonderful distraction, being creative, she wished there was such a class in early witching school and not in college.

Now she was close to late, so she took her broom, and jumped out of her window, flying straight for the meeting spot. Miss Drill gave her a look, but she wasn't late, so its not extra running. Still she was hard on Lela for this session. But Witch Ball is an enjoyable activity, and Lela wants their team to play well this year against other schools. _I think since I'm satisfactory in basketball, the throwing to the hoop translate to Witch Ball_. Finally when class was over, she rushed off to get ready for breakfast, the hunger from activities had settled into her.

On her way up to her dorm with the broom over her shoulder, she passed by on the stairs the first years. While keeping her body facing the other direction, her eyes would slip over to watch Mildred interact with Maud.

"How come there are students in PE uniforms Maud?" asked the ever curious voice of Mildred Hubble.

"That's because they are on the Witch Ball team Mildred, but I don't expect you to know what Witch Ball is anyway." the dreary pitchy voice of Ethel Hallows answered before Maud could get a word out. The little witch glared at Ethel, daring her to continue, and Druselle to laugh again. Mildred rolled her eyes, feeling that this was too early in the morning for Ethel to ruin the mood. Maud smartly changed the subject a bit.

"We don't play Witch Ball until later in the term anyway. But it will be fun Mildred, I think its kind of like handball in the non-magical world, only without touching the ball" Maud said. The intrigue was clear on Mildred's face.

"Right. Like clumsy Mildred would be able to play handball, let alone Witch Ball that requires magic. Don't put the girls hopes up Spellbody." Ethel commented again.

"Put a sock in it Hallows, your not part of this conversation." Maud spoke in a huff, and grabbed Mildred's arm to rush them down the steps to avoid Ethel and Drusella's laughter.

This left Lela thinking, while learning magic for the first time is hard, she believes like herself Mildred can do it, and get better, she just needs confidence. However it seems the Hallow girl is bent towards making the confidence squished to nothing. Lucky that Mildred has such a good friend as Maud. Continuing up to her dorm, she couldn't help but hear affirming talk from her teammates, who think Ethel is wrong, that its the easiest magic to play Magic Ball. That small agreement had put a smile on Lela's face, some are not so condescending atleast. _This Sunday looks to be a nice one. _

* * *

Miss Hardbroom was at her wits end as she finished hearing Ada tell her that they should still give Mildred a change, continue the trial. Even if Mildred found a way around the flying lesson issue with her cat.

"Ada I really think this could turn up terrible. While I am strict in my standards for practicing magic, and following the Witch's Code, Mildred Hubble is not giving it enough effort and is so behind all the other students" - Hecate

"Just give her some time Hecate. It worked with Lela Raathe, who has grown up in a semi-non-magical background." - Ada

"Ada, Miss Raathe is from a witching family, an old one in Western India, she came with an admirable amount of basic knowledge of their culture, of the Witch's Code, of basic training in spells, potions, and history. Which she has learnt from Grenda, who we have met and questioned about the upbringing of Lela before she came to Cackles. Ada we can safely say Lela had her basic training before Grenda, since Grenda claims she had little to do, and assumed it was Lela's late mother who taught Lela. All that Mildred Hubble does not have because her mother is not a witch." Hecate said through gritted teeth. Her eyes bulging to make her point.

"We are arguing in circles, Hecate I need you to give this girl a chance, she could indeed surprise us. Because if this works, then not only are we able to nurture and educate a non-witching family girl into a witch, but also be one of the schools that may eventually take more non-witch family girls like Pentangles." Ada said with hope.

"We are a traditional school that wants to preserve the Craft." Hecate countered.

Ada nodded in agreement, but felt that being stagnant is holding their society back a bit. Look at how it had affected her sister, a relationship that has been in decline for decades because of the restrictions of the Witch's Code and Agatha's ambition. Hecate looked away, her glare on the moon outside the window in the skies, _how many Moons suffer from this trial and error, she doesn't believe this is good for the child's mental state. Their society is harsh and collectively rigid. This may not end well, she is sure. _

* * *

Oh no Lela you are a bit on the radar, you are the pedestal that Ada Cackle wants Mildred to reach. Could this mean a conversation with the new girl eventually, enforced by the headmistress. ooooooh girl, you in trouble.

BTW: Bili means Cat


	3. The Nightshade Prankster

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, Lela has been able to keep her head down so far. Although she might be becoming the girl that Mildred would need to match up to, and if Mildred is introduced to her by the teachers, what will happen?

* * *

**The Nightshade Prankster**

_Am I sleeping, feels like it. Because I swear that has got to be a griffin floating around the classroom. Nope its really there, woah._ Lela picked up her head to follow the flying Griffin with her eyes.

Miss Gullet had animated a wooden sculpture of a Griffin to make it fly and behave like a real one. Well there are very little near Cackles according to Witchory books. Either way it got the class's attention. Sitting up straighter, Lela listened and watched carefully as Miss Gullet was explaining the spell behind it, the movement, the phrase, but then Lela thought. Miss Gullet has usually never mentioned the energy flow of magic into animating the animal and where the behavior originates, if its from the witch or wizard or something much more abstract. She wondered if its a good idea to ask, but changed her mind, Gullet might become suspect, maybe its a magical knowledge, she will research it during her Library session. _Perhaps this can become her Third Year Witch Project. I do need to come up with the idea during this half of winter term anyway_.

Experimenting though, she might perform. Waiting for Gullet to assign this task to them, she read through the page in her book on the details to perform the spell and hand gestures. With a few practices on sounding out the spell, she practiced the movements till it was right then looked around. Her classmates had no issues with this spell, like most of her two years here, they had an innate knowledge from their families.

Remembering what Grenda told her about the visualization of the animation, she got ready. Having changing her movements to match her usual style she developed during her foster years with Grenda, she performed the spell, thinking of the sculpted owl as it usually behaves. It made her worry, when it wasn't doing anything. _Oh no, why birdy, fly? I did everything right, I know it, see its on the page. Say the spell while performing the gestures, and a faint green spark should encompass the inanimate model. I DID that, so why no flying little midnight owl. _

Sparing a look around, Willow was busy with her spell and Serena was working on her Koi fish which had already animated and gliding on air between her items along the table within its barrier. Willow finished animating her capuchin monkey, it was adorably hopping around, shrieking a bit, and climbing Willow now. Lela gave an uncertain smile to Willow who was giggling and looked at her owl, and was about to pick it up when it animated and flapped its wings, squawking at her. It flew over to the dark corner beam of the classroom. Willow gasped since it passed over her shoulder, and disturbed the little monkey that was now bouncing and shrieking at where the owl went. A smile graced Lela's lips. _Right of course, Owls sleep during day time. Hold on, that means the owl acted how I think of an owl, my logic and of the surrounding._ Now the smile was a grin, time to experiment. She quickly summoned her owl just as Gullet came to her, approving of her and Willow's spell work and moved onwards, she said the same to everyone else except her favorite students. Like Esme, Velvet, and Serena who had mastered the spell and animated their Black Mambo Cobra, white fluffy garden bunny, and Koi fish respectively.

Quickly the little Indian witch in training unanimated her owl with a simple spell. _Animating is harder than inanimation of an object, kind of like the freezing spell._ Well that is more a mundane thinking by Lela. With the other aspects of the spell set, Lela concentrated on a specific 3 behaviors she wants her owl to do; fly up dive down and glide on the table, bounce on the table like a monkey, and make a sound like a t-rex. That last one will be hilarious, but she wants to see if the witch is where the movements come from of their understanding. Repeatedly thinking of those things, she finally performed the spell with the first movement on her mind. the owl indeed flew up then dropped down to glide along their table. Serena complained to Lela with a sound, and Lela gave an apologetic smile. Willow wasn't around, it seems her monkey got away from her, and was chasing after it. _Is she a witch or not? Just summon it Willow. But of course I cant tell her this, because its against the code_.

Next phase, she went through the exercise again after inanimation of the owl. This time the owl was bouncing but was changing to kind of flutter with its wings. So it seems to have owlish instincts that Lela forgot to edit from her imagination. Starting the process again for the final one with a change in the instincts, she watched as the owl animated and started to roar like a t-rex in an owl voice. A laugh left her, but she quickly unanimated her object before she got caught. _It WORKS, yessss. This is a good idea for a project, well as one options, lets see what I decide when the midweeks comes and I need to tell the topic to Miss Hardbroom_.

Class was adjourned when Gullet had Velvet show her perfect rabbit movements. Packing up she looked at her friends and saw Willow was annoyed. It would seem Gullet had scolded Willow for not using a summoning charm. _Yikes yaar, too bad_. She patted Willow on the shoulder and gave an amused grin.

"Oh drop the smile Raathe, you could have clued me in to do that instead" Willow pouted as they walked out the potions room.

At this Serena said "But it was oh so amusing to watch you chase an overexcited monkey." Lela chuckled and added "And we cant discount how Mona was shrieking from a monkey climbing up her skirt." That set the three off giggling, especially as Mona glared at Willow while passing her by.

* * *

The next day there was a rumor going around about a new student. When Esme was asked she informed them the new student is Enid Nightshade. _Cool, her parents are quite the talents in the magical world, it was be wicked to see them_.

Indeed it was. They all were alerts on the arrivals. Though the 3rd years knew the moment that Esme came to class, left her stuff and walked back out. So not giving a care of being late, they all followed after her to sneak a look. _Not like I would stay in class and miss seeing Serena swoon over Mr. Nightshade_. She laughed under her breathe at Serena talking fast about the many things the wizard had done, _commendable and admirable in a fangirl way_.

Suddenly there was a sound fireworks booming outside, and a quickly stop in their sneaking to look out the windows showed quite a light show following the three flying Nightshades. Beaming at the light show, Lela thought back to her last memory with her father, the new years they spent on the bridge walkway on the Thames in London. It was beautiful and magical. Feeling a sharp tugging on her arm and the tilting of her body to the ground, she quickly righted herself.

"What the hell Serena, that hurt" but the girl wasn't listening, tugging both of them towards the entrance gates. "Slow down, we will still see them, they seem to want to put on a show."

Serena let go of them and yelled over her shoulders "I want to stand near the front to see him, I mean them, and be noticed." Willow shook her head with Lela as they pushed to catch up with Serena who was surprisingly rather fast.

Willow gasped as they came up to the gate area, bending over to catch her breathe. "Where did Serena get that energy, she hates running, always complains in class."

Lela agreed as she had an easier time slowing her blood flow since she is the athlete among her friends. "Ya, I have no idea, she whines about sweating." Walking further past the students bunching up around the welcoming committee of students and teachers, Lela whispered with a smirk to Willow "Maybe Serena wants to be there so she can profess her love for Mr. Nightshade." The two of them giggled and came to stand behind Esme and Serena.

"Serena calm down" Esme said mirthfully. She shared a look with Lela and Willow who shook silently with laughter. Especially when Serena quickly finished her tidiness spell and whooped at the last lightshow.

Hearing Mildred ask "I don't get it, why is this new girl such a big deal?" Lela looked over to the little witch.

The answer came as another boom went off with sparkling lights. Esme said "That's why." Lela however had her mind somewhere else. Its been 3 weeks since term started. Come on Mildred you should have already started on researching this community, and the Nightshades are the most talked about at the moment. It is disappointingly worrying that Mildred is not taking the initiative. _Maybe I should help her. NO, its too risky, Mildred comes from the mundane world, she might get a vibe around me._ Taking in the three figures landing, and the crowd parting in the front to let the teachers through, Willow and Lela shifted back a bit and looked over Esme and Serena's shoulders to watch the greeting.

The family has quite the good looking genes. Enid has the features that will build to beauty later in her years. Serena let out a whoop while clapping along. Lela smiled, and paid attention to them. She found herself more interested in Ms. Nightshade. The woman has quite a history of working in showbusiness and talent nurtured since she was child and from that side of the family who have always been on the performance stage. Looking over to Enid, there was something in her eyes and on her lips_. Oh dear, we got a pranker on our hands_. Lela knows how to recognize them since her older brother is one and has gotten much frack about it from teach meetings Grenda had to go attend midday.

Miss. Hardbroom gave her next class students a look, "I expect all but Esmerelda in class now", and they quickly turned tail to leave. Serena needed a bit of persuasion "Miss Raathe if you will take this simpering mess with you." Nodding quickly Lela quickly turned around and grabbed Serena's hand to pull her back towards the castle where Willow had headed.

"Did you see Lela, he is so powerful, and …. handsome. Oh I could swoon." Serena said leaning into Lela, sighing.

Tugging her along with an arm around her now, Lela replied "You are swooning now Simpering SeLela. That ought to be your new designation. Seriously he is only a famous wizard that gave firework, Miss Cackle can go that, would you simper after her." Serena made a disgusted face, before her previous look took over.

"You don't get it Lela, you've never showed such interest in boys." Serena spoke.

Lela looked affronted, "Well see we go to a witching school, no wizards here like Pentangles. Also that wizard is a man, not a boy, so how about you stop imagining him do pedophilic things in your head pervert." Serena had a smirk on her lips then started giggling at her naughty thoughts. Finally in class Lela rolled her eyes to Willow and indicated to Serena and made a loopy head shake. Willow laughed leaving the gaggle of girls talking rather loudly about the witch and wizard Nightshades.

It would seem that only Miss Hardbroom's presence as she transferred to the classroom and shouted at them was enough to stop their giddiness. Particularly since she had them make a complex potion as punishment. Esme had arrived too after showing Enid around quickly to put her stuff away and straight to Chanting class. Hardbroom left to continue being part of the meeting with the parents. There was still some whispering.

"Maybe if I become friends with Enid, mentor her, I can have access to Mr. Nightshade." said the witch beside Lela, while Willow grumbled at the idiocy.

"Careful Serena we are getting worried you might be planning on becoming a stalker and seductively devious." Lela teasingly told Serena, mixing her potion exactly 5 turns anticlockwise.

"Hmm" Serena sounded thoughtfully as she added another ingredient into her potion.

"Oh please, don't encourage her Lela. Serena cant be seductive, she fainted when that Pentangle boy had smiled to her during lunch when the Spelling Bee happened first year. Remember." Willow interrupted Serena's thoughts as she measured her snapdragon bits, and looked exasperatedly at Serena over Lela's potion.

"Urg Willow, will you ever let it go. I too can flirt with boys now, I told you what I did this summer when me and my family went to Australia, and snuck away during a tour of the desert lands where magical plants are, and hooked up with Chris." Serena had abandoned her knife on the chopping board mid-cutting of the frog spleen, rounding on Willow behind Lela's shoulder. Lela snapped her head to them while mixing her potion and adding the brain slivers. Willow rolled her eyes at Serena behind Lela, turning back to her measured ingredients, adding it in now, going to the next ingredient to cut on the board.

"Uh huh sure you did Serena." Velvet added with sarcasm dripping strongly from the table behind them. Disrupting the concentration that her partners were faking now as they listened in more.

"Your not part of this conversation Velvet." hissed Serena when she turned to Velvet. The girl in turn was about to say more when Esme addressed them across the room from a table parallel to Lela's table.

"Ok lets calm down ladies and get back to the potion we are meant to make, its quite complex." Esme said soothingly. _Quite the head girl, like they would listen, she might be head girl for the under years but not them_. Though they do respect her, like Lela does, and have a fear for failing Hardbroom's assignment. So Lela did get back to adding her next finely cut up brains slivers and mixed clockwise thrice.

"As if its such a task for you." Serena muttered under her breathe.

"Serena, shh." Lela quickly whispered. She knows Serena is jealous of Esme, she competes much with Esme the last two years, mainly with overall talents.

They calmed down and returned to work. Satisfied with the consistency and color of her potion, Lela looked up as Hardbroom was back again. The Nightshade's had obviously left by now. It did bring a disheartened look on Serena's face. _She will get over it._ Lela and Willow do not think Serena lied to them, though they believe she has exaggerated about the hookup part, she is too shy for that. _Totally, I think she just smiled and talked to Chris, nothing more, especially with her parents and cousins around_. _But I gotta warn Serena not to mentor Enid, it would be a failed attempt if the girl doesn't want to put in the effort, too mischievous_.

* * *

During lunch time Lela noticed a certain Nightshade not at the table. And according to a prissy Serena, Mildred is Enid's buddy for acclimating to Cackles. Apparently Enid chose Mildred.

"Why would Bats agree to this. I mean it should be an upper class student who has been here a while, and would feel comfortable around. Like me, I like Enid am from a witching family." Serena was ranting at their table. Some were agreeing with her.

Not liking how this conversation was going, especially as Esme was trying to placate them. So she said "Umm, well it seems like Mildred is the right person for a buddy." They all looked at her. Serena was frowning now. Lela kept going "Mildred has had the toughest time adapting here, she would tell Enid what she did wrong and Enid could learn from that. Plus Mildred is not her mentor, just a buddy to make Enid comfortable at this school, given how many she has been expelled from, where all the girls who had been Enid's buddy were most likely from witching families like us. Something different this time, maybe Enid would want to stay." They were contemplating what she said here.

"Exactly right Lela, Mildred would be a fresh change." Esme said with a smile.

Suddenly they heard behind them Miss Hardbroom. "Lets hope Miss Raathe is right in her assumption about Mildred's new task, though its unlikely." Then she walked off to the teachers table. The others were thinking the same as the teacher, while Esme and Lela were unsure. Why is a teacher always doubting Mildred, and bringing down a student's possibilities. Its not fair on Mildred. Nothing I can do about it anyway. Lela returned to her yikky lunch.

Esme on the other hand was thinking something else. _Maybe Mildred is lonely, even if she has Maud, others are bringing down her spirit. I think a person deserves a full chance to prove themselves. She looked to Lela and wondered. Lela comes from a semi-witching family, maybe she can help Mildred adjust, become a bit more comfortable. Though I don't know how much of the non-magical world Lela knows about, she never shared about it. Plus its impolite to ask when they are showing discomfort, Lela is rather guarded. Typical of an orphan, I would be the same, but I'm grateful to have a full family and my sisters that I love a lot. Perhaps I can bring this idea up with Miss Cackle and Hardbroom, see what they think. Not today though, let Mildred concentrate on Enid._ Esme returned to conversation again before realizing she needs to go do some of her head girl duties.

* * *

On the way their way to the 3rd years common area Esme, Lela and Willow paused as they came upon the first years, and a possible conflict. Lela noticed Enid and Mildred looked on one side and others behind Maud. Esme was suspicious of her sister in that situation. Maud distracted her and wanted to ask about head of year duties. While following behind Esme and Maud, Lela noticed Mildred's disheartened face as she watched her best friend walk away. _Hmm, what happened there, and why does Ethel look like a cat with cream. Curious_.

Listening to Esme coach Maud, the two friends went back to their topic before the stairway interruption. They came upon their common room.

Maud looked around and smiled at Esme who said "You may take some of the things we have stored, its unused and could work well with your idea to personalize your common space."

"Do don't mind though right?" Maud asked the others in the room.

"Of course not Maud, here let me come help you out with some decorating ideas." Willow volunteered with a grin.

"Uh oh, there goes Willow tinkering with her designs." Serena teased, and their friends chuckled.

Lela smiled "Just remember its for first years, and it should be in accordance to Maud's liking." Maud smiled shyly to Lela in thanks, and followed an chuffed Willow to the stored box that Esme brought out. It had a layer of dust on it that Esme removed. Leaning back in her chair she watched the drama of the situation. Serena went over to help hold Willow back on some of her outrageous ideas that seemed to scare Maud a bit. She chuckled under her breathe with Quin, their project between them for chanting.

Once the items to use were chosen, Esme helped Maud take them down.

Willow followed after them, but Esme turned to look at her giving a look and shaking her head. With a huff Willow stomped over to her seat and said arms crossed like a fricking toddler.

"Look at the pout." Serena laughed, and pinched Willow's cheeks. Lela went to stop Serena from aggravating Willow more. _No need to destroy their common room with a duel between these two, it will be charred by the end and I will get in trouble for not stopping them_.

Quin called Lela back to finish their joint assignment.

* * *

Since Lela hardly sleeps much, she was busy working on her ideas for her 3YWP. Today in Chanting class she had an idea about making a chant that will show a life cycle of a snap dragon, like an educational, the music idea she got from an MTV music video. _Maybe I can mix this with my other topic of inanimate living object becoming animate. Since it will be years before I can properly perform a time chanting spell, which is rather advanced. Or am I going about this the wrong way. perhaps put several things together, mixing chanting with potions and spell science._ Lela's thoughts were disrupted from a disturbance outside her room. Now Miss Hardbroom is very stealthy, so it cant be her, plus its so way past curfew for all students. Getting out of bed, she went over and opened the door, not worried about being quiet because she had outfitted her room to dampen sounds and light. The teachers are aware she sleeps with a soft light on, something she had Grenda convince them because of her nightmares. She had applied the death of her father to how her mother perished in a fire.

There was no one outside. But she amplified her hearing, there were students out of bed very late at night, or is it very early morning now, she could see light outside her window. Deciding to sneak around, she quickly put a light aversion spell on herself, made the chant herself. a soundless spell on her feet and clothes. Closing her door she quickly caught up to them as they exiting the headmistress's room. it was Mildred, Enid, Maud and Drusella. _Huh, what are they up to, with one cat too._ One of the familiar's meowed at her. so she quickly climbed onto the window as they passed her by shaking her head at the cat, putting her finger on her lips.

"Thanks Drusella for telling us about Ethel switching the magnets and planning to get Mildred and Enid in trouble." said Maud.

"Ya thanks Drusella, I could have gotten expelled. Again." Enid added looking relieved and excited about sneaking back to her rooms. Lela was still following them, interested to find out how this situation came about. Was Enid about to make a prank.

"Ya thanks" Mildred said, still miffed that Drusella helped Ethel at first. They are friends though, so it makes sense. Drusella shook her head a bit and headed into her room. The other three went to Mildred's room. Lela listened from her room when she departed after seeing where they went.

Putting her stuff away, packed for the day, she heard Ethel and HB were going to check if Ethel's claims are true. Lela laughed to herself, Ethel got in trouble, and HB was ticked off. _Karma hai, boora karo, tho phool bahro_. She laid down in bed listening to the first years talking about what all had happened. Ethel was trying to break up the friendship between Mildred and Maud again, in hopes of getting two kicked out of Cackles, and one no longer year head. _Why cant Ethel just live her life and keep her nose out of other people's business. Oy Lela what were you just doing right now. True_. She cancelled the spells and got ready for the school day with ease.

She is not a tattle tail so she wont tell Esme what happened, because it would get suspicion on her, but no doubt she will find out because her sister got a detention. Plus gossip travels.

* * *

Her assumption was right. Not only did lunch time next day show that the gossip chain in Cackles had Ethel's exploits known, but Mildred had indeed helped Enid be invested to stay here. Esme noticed too, Lela had been right. They smiled seeing Enid with her two new friends settle down.

"It would seem you were not incorrect Miss Raathe." Lela gave an uneasy nod to Miss Hardbroom. "How long will last though?" She left at that note.

Esme and Lela sighed. _Its never enough for HB_, they both thought. Lela looked at the trio. She remembered when Maud took Willow and Esme to show her work on the common space. It was pleasant and chilled atmosphere. Not up to par for Willow's standards, but passable. Maud informed them that Mildred had drawn the picture. Very nice. Willow wondered aloud if they could get one too. Esme exclaimed that they had enough pictures they shot during their years here. Lela had other things on her mind, because she noticed someone was paying her attention. Mildred and Enid had arrived with a few other students. Lela took her leave with Esme and Willow as she pondered.

_Why was Mildred looking curiously at me?_

* * *

Well, well, well, lookie who see's you now Lela. And guess what's coming up, Introductions to Mildred Hubble, you will need to help. How will you ever escape that challenge undiscovered? Mildred seems like the sharing type.

BTW: _Karma hai, boora karo, tho phool bahro_. [This is Karma, do bad, and bear the fruits]


	4. Introductions and Distractions

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, given the situation of Lela's plan of being blended in coming to a fail soon, it seems the inevitable task of coaching Mildred is now to arrive.

* * *

**Introductions and Distractions**

Lunch time was spent in the library since Lela had some last minute addition ideas for her Witchory paper. _Its all the paper needs_. Some additional facts to connect the disbanding of a witch coven in the late 200s when they performed an atrocious act of trying to take over the crown, to the act that Morgana performed to overtake the thrown from King Arthur which she believed to be her birth right. But according to history Morgana was younger than Arthur, and the heritage applies differently given that it applies to her mother's side of the family, where she is younger than Morgause. So its moot point. And the usurpation by the witch coven when they created a birth illegitimately with the then king. The child was a witch passed on by her mother, but the mother wasn't part of the witches coven, so it wasn't their right to push, as that throne is only taken by legitimate children. Good, done. As she looked out the window from her study table, she saw two little witches jumping on the grass. _Oh Mildred and Enid, always up to trouble. Though it does look enjoyable_. Maybe she and her friends can try it out later when they know everyone else is busy.

With a sigh she sat back in her seat, thinking about what had happened after the whole Pranking day.

* * *

Not two days later, she had been summoned to Miss Cackle's office, where HB and Esme were waiting for her. Such frightful worried thoughts went through her head at that moment. _Oh no, have they found out? Did Esme find out? How? Did she have to tell the other two, couldn't she just talk to Lela? She had plans for such situation, a quick two step solution: Lie, and if that doesn't work then use the emergency forgetting powder she keeps on her wrist band bracelet_. Seeing their expressions, she paused her thoughts. _They don't look upset, and Miss Cackle is smiling at her, like Esme. Alright lets see how this plays out._

"Lela, please come forth, you are not in trouble." Ada told the rather subdued and worried student. Lela is rarely asked to come here, only when parent teacher conference comes around. Lela walked over, making sure her expression smoothed out a bit to just anxious and curious so HB was not reading too much into it. Esme gave her an encouraging look as she same to stand beside Lela.

"As you have known that Mildred Hubble has been having a rather difficult time acclimating here." Ada started gently.

Hecate was much more direct and frank. "The girl has been causing a lot of trouble, mostly around her lack of Witch's Code knowledge and basic training." Lela nodded to show her awareness.

"Yes thank you Miss Hardbroom, though caution Mildred is just a child. Mistakes happen." Ada gave her deputy head a subtle look before turning to the girls in front of her who pretended not to notice. "Esmerelda had an idea on how to help Mildred with this situation." She nodded to Esme.

Lela looked to Esme._Why Esme, why drag me into this situation, we are not even that close, cant you do this idea you have thought about yourself?_ Emse turned to her, told her about what she was thinking during lunch two days ago and it occurred to her that the one most equipped, closely, would be Lela who has better understanding of non-magical culture. "With those similarities you would be able to help transition Mildred smoothly. Or just being friendly to her by showing her the ropes."

Lela was worried, this throws most of her plan out the window, she will stand out, people will know she has enough non-magic knowledge to help Mildred, and Esme along with the other two teachers will be doubly studying her every more. _Shit! Biting her lip, she thought fast. Perhaps she can just teach Mildred about the code, making sure she is reading it everyday, and tell her to be in less trouble so she can talk to her mom on the mirror, also a couple basic spell and potion training. Not too much effort so Mildred will be able to catch her aware. And as often it happens Mildred will be up to trouble, especially with Enid being her friend, and cause a problem. Lela will be brought here, scolded and taken off the task. It can work. This will cut down on my time to spend on 3YWP and Witch ball practice_.

"Umm I don't know quite how much I will be able to help Mildred." She looked nervously at them and continued, "I guess I could make sure she reads the Witch's Code and remembers them until she picks up the habit herself. Also I can teach her the basic, but a lot of it is from my family teachings, so I don't know if it will be compatible with Mildred." She saw Hardbroom shake her head.

"As Miss Raathe has said what I think too, the methods wont be compatible. This is a failing attempt that will keep Miss Raathe from her 3rd Year Witch's Project. Miss Drill will not be pleased if one of her team members are not present for practice." Hecate tried to convince Ada.

It didn't work. That hope was dashed by Lela. _Oh well, you have a tutor now Mildred, lets hope you are so bored from the Witch's Code you don't pay attention to me either_. "Miss Hardbroom we will give this a try, it is a good idea. Miss Raathe please do find the time to fit this into your schedule, it would be most helpful for a fellow student. If it doesn't work you can return to your present schedule, I will speak to Miss Drill, the games are several months away, a couple weeks should be enough, hopefully." Ada implored the girl before her. HB scoffed. _That is not nice, she doesn't want Mildred to fail, she should get a chance to know how to do things herself, just give her a few hints here and there_.

Decision made Lela gave a small smile of determination. "I will try my best Miss Cackle, Mildred deserves some hints in a new world. I cant imagine it been an easy transition, I know I couldn't fly properly the first few times I tried flying, and my potions preparation weren't quite up to par until my mother taught me how. In a way Mildred is like a 3 year old learning to do magic at a 11 year old's level, there is lack of equity there with her classmates." said Lela with a calmness so they didn't catch the mother part of the speech.

Ada beamed with Esme smiling and Hecate annoyed. "Exactly my dear, a very good perspective on Mildred's situation. I am so glad you have agreed, please start as soon as you have been acquainted to Mildred." said Ada. She looked to Esme "Do make the introduction will you Esme."

"Of course Miss Cackle." Esme excitedly replied, they will try out her plan. She looked to Lela holding her arm, as they were dismissed. Lela sighed, _this will be quite a task_.

* * *

"Hello Mildred." Esme called for Mildred in the first years common space. Mildred looked over, and stood to join Esme and Lela. Maud, Enid and Felicity watched curiously.

"Hello Esme." Mildred greeted. She looked curiously at the girl she didn't know but got a vibe from.

"This is Lela Raathe, she is in my year." Esme gestured to Lela beside her.

"Well met Mildred." Lela said, deciding to start this way, to teach Mildred that when meeting someone knew, this is how its done.

Mildred quickly did the greeting back with lack of grace though. "Well met Lela."

Esme seeing this looked to Lela who nodded to her, they had noticed. "Lela here comes from a semi-magical background."

Lela took over after seeing Mildred's confused and surprised look. "My parents died in a fire caused from a bombing incident those many years back." Mildred was surprised and saddened. _No need for pity Mildred, but that's not pity really, its sympathy_. Esme hid it, she had no idea about that part, Lela keeps tightlipped about it, and for good reason. _Poor Lela_. the eavesdroppers schooled themselves too. _Great gossip galore for Felicity, I recognize a reporter when I see one, they have a distinctive twinkle in their eyes, and she is never without that magnet of hers_.

Anyway "I was sent to a couple non-magical foster families first, until I was taken to my current one. My foster mother Grenda is a witch, married to my non-magical foster father. In the family there is myself, my two older non-magical brother and sister, plus my 7 year old wizard brother. I have had experience from both worlds and found a way to be in both. Grenda has helped much there, I was rather isolated with the other foster families, they didn't understand why I didn't do anything much, I was trying to hide that I can do magic. Its a rule in the Witch's Code." Mildred nodded with much interest now. Esme again noticed how much she was learning about her own classmate, guess they weren't quite friends, _how much do Willow and Serena know_. Lela observed the reactions. _This can work out, my story is seamless_.

Esme decide now was a good tangent. "As you can tell Mildred there is much similar between you two, so perhaps with some tutoring from Lela here, you can also acclimate here better, and keep feet in both worlds." Esme asked with a hopeful cheery smile.

Mildred was a bit unsure now, while there are similarities, she could the differences too. Plus she cant help that vibe she gets from Lela. She does need help, she has been hoping Maud and Enid would, or the teachers. She didn't ask again after being scolded by HB for asking. _Ok, this could really help her, and she wouldn't get in so much trouble with Ethel that almost always starts with Ethel telling me I don't know enough about the Witch's Code to be knowledge about this world_. "Yes that would be helpful. Thank you Lela." she told Lela.

Smiling at the rather relieved looking girl, Lela told "Then we can compare schedules on when to meet. We will take it from there. Ok Mildred?" Mildred immediately nodded and went to get her schedule from her bag. Lela could hear the encouragement from Mildred's two friends and classmate.

"See Lela, this is shaping up well." Esme assured Lela turning to her with a big smile.

"Don't count your goose eggs before their hatch." Lela said automatically as a reply to this situation. _Aray, that was such a mundane reaction. Ok keep calm, maybe Esme didn't notice_.

"Goose eggs?" Esme asked in bewilderment. _How is this connected to geese?_

"Its a mundane saying. Like don't count your frog eggs until they hatch or aren't eaten." Lela explained.

Esme tittered, before looking confused again. "Oh right, Ha ha, wait mundane?"

"That is what I call my other world, shorter than saying non-magical, plus it does feel more mundane than the magical world. They wouldn't know since they have not seen this world, for them its colorful." Lela explained again.

Seeing Esme's look Lela chuckled a bit "It's not bad place, they have miracles too, and marvelous inventions, all without magic, they are similar in relationships as us, maybe more free. Although that might give them more conflicts comparatively if we look at both histories." Esme nodded in intrigue, _I doesn't quite have that much knowledge in non-magical history, sorry mundane history_. Mildred had arrived to stand near them holding out her schedule to Lela.

Taking it Lela made a copy of it with a quick chant, then merged it with her schedule. Esme watched with a smile, _Chanting comes easy for Lela, maybe its a family talent_.

Mildred was impressed as she took her schedule that Lela handed back to her. "Would you be teaching me how to do that?" she asked hopefully.

While she was highlighting the unallocted areas of her schedule, she replied "Not just yet, we can work on basics first to aid you in your current coursework before the trial. Anyway this will be covered next term for you firsties." Lela looked at Mildred with the green highlighted schedule that she made another copy of it, erasing her schedule to it and handed that copy over to the slightly disheartened girl. With a grin Lela said "Though what is the harm in helping with this small chant." Mildred was grinning again and looking over the schedule. Lela looked to Esme who was shaking her head grinning, Lela was kindred spirit in this sense, they are both nice.

"Woah, that is quite a tight schedule for me now. But ya, this is worth it." Mildred said scratching her head, she looked to Lela with a determined smile.

"Good. See you for our first meeting after dinner in your room. I'm guessing you are comfortable there, no?" Lela asked. Mildred nodded.

"Great. I will leave Lela to this then. Thanks for volunteering Lela. Good luck both of you. Come on, lets go lunch is almost over." Esme told Lela, Lela nodded and they were off giving Mildred one more smile.

Mildred smiled as her friends joined her. _Things are looking up_.

* * *

The first few meetings in the three days were about the Witch's Code sections that Lela wanted Mildred to learn, and in their next meeting discuss. This was her method of teaching Mildred, that they debate on the confusion areas Mildred had. Mildred certainly liked the saying Lela had about Mildred treating this as a foreigner situation, where she has moved to a new place and is settling there, what does she need to do to make the transition. That is what Mildred is learning, to know how to find information, behave among them, learn their ways and traditions, don't insult them for being and doing differently than mundanes. A term Lela taught Mildred, saying the mundane also have their own form of magic if one looks at it that way. Mildred liked that, so Lela wasn't in a way insulting her mother.

After they got Mildred used to reading the Witch's Code everyday and debating it with Lela, she told Mildred she will do it herself now and only ask questions when required, they need to move onto the part of potions preparations. Lela did make sure that Mildred couldn't tell just how much Lela understood the mundane world. She would choose specific types of examples for the debates, and feigned confusion or unawareness on topics Mildred brought up.

Her friends though were unsure about her helping Mildred. They didn't quite believe it would help at all, except the Witch's code study. Lela however explained to them that its only for this trial, and not longer than a month or so, after the tools she teaches Mildred, the girl should be able to use it herself and apply to anything around her. It was a constant topic between them because Lela couldn't spend all her time with them. Which is true, yet she knows she is helping Mildred while keeping her story in tact. Actually she has been sleeping a bit more now.

Two weeks passed this way. Mildred was improving in her potions prep, she had gotten a hang of it, she had adopted Lela's suggestion to make a checklist out of the instructions HB puts on the board during class. With chants Lela taught Mildred some tricks, rhymes, and told Mildred spell logics and gestures. Of course it didn't work much for Mildred. Even while Lela's methods are secretly self-made, they can't work for Mildred well, its adapted to Lela's style. Mildred needs to make her own style. But Lela cant tell this to Mildred since it would be rather clear that Lela didn't perform magic the Raathe way. So she tried to explain it being compatible to her style. When Mildred was frustrated Lela encouraged an idea, saying she doesn't know what the Hubble style is like. Mildred asked if she could make it up, as the first witch from her family that should surely be the right step. Smiling inside from Mildred being on the right path, Lela cautioned Mildred to be careful as she makes it, a lot of accidents can happen, so do it in her room, Lela left protective spells around the room and furniture. She left Mildred to her work.

The week before Lela really needed to work on her 3YWP to put into a plan, the meeting is drawing nearer, and Miss Drill wants more of her time since the team cant quite do the plays much if she doesn't come for all the practices. Mildred understood and kept in mind she can come ask Lela questions when she is in trouble.

* * *

Her contemplation being over, she sat forwards and watching Mildred and Enid as Maud stomped away. Maud had kind of taken up the mantel to help Mildred with lessons, and trying to get Mildred to continue where Lela left off. But she was obviously getting frustrated with Mildred spending more time with Enid who didn't want to work.

This does worry Lela, but she has heard Mildred talk about Maud and Enid, she needs both mixes of friends, she truly cares a lot about them, and they are her reason for lasting here. Maud needs to be more understanding while also strict, yet she seems to not blend so well with Enid_. Maud you gotta loosen up some, and learn more about Millie and my other world. And Enid you need to seriously reduce your fun time with Millie by concentrating on studies, the trial is important for Millie to last, it doesn't affect you academically, just friend-wise_.

The bell ringing got Lela to pack up for her next class with HB. They have a poison antidote potion to make, tough stuff according to the essay she finished last night.

* * *

_How does Mildred get into this trouble?_

It would seem during the time that Mildred had finished jumping on the grass, she had incorrectly performed a transformation spell of a mouse to frog by making Ethel (who was holding the mouse) into pig. _Ok that part was amusing, but yes, dangerous as I know human transformations are usually_. After HB had disappeared from their class and came back complaining about Mildred Hubble, she had Esme and Lela stay behind. To inform about what happened to her sister, then for Lela to find some time during lunch to help Mildred with the transformation spell, it will be her last change.

_Seriously how does Millie get into such situations, she gave HB the right ammo_. Of course Lela had quickly left PE to run and find Millie. She was no where in sight, so she went to search her friends. Maud was missing, so she looked for Enid who she found coming down a hallway in the Spells room. Enid told her that they suspect Ethel had done something to Millie, but they cant do anything, Maud is off trying to do things differently. _It is amusing how many contraband potions Enid kept in her trunk, the best practices by pranksters_. While it would work, she assured Enid the fact she had that potion will come back to her. Lela instead had another option, a location spell, which Maud and Enid couldn't do yet. They followed the trail because Lela wasn't confident yet in transferring both her and Enid. they came outdoors to the pond. _Huh, now why would Mildred be here_. They looked around.

"Maybe she is not here anymore. The spell did work though." Enid suggested.

Lela nodded and added "While that is true, it took us a while to get here. But this is a clue." The two of them were pondering on it, while Enid was anxiously looking at her watch.

"Lela, lunch will be over soon and it wont be long before HB will expect Millie in the Gullet's room." Enid reminded Lela worriedly.

Still pondering and almost on the cusp of the answer, she told Enid "Ok Enid, I think I will perform the spell again, you follow it, if again you don't see Millie, I want you to go to the Gullet's room and stall them." Enid nodded eagerly as Lela performed the spell again. While Enid ran following the trace, Lela got the idea as she did another spell to see the truth, she found certain items. They were human, she picked them all up and rushed off to the teachers, hoping this will stall them, especially when she tells them Millie is a frog. _It is the perfect transformation that Ethel can do out of revenge_. Instead of running she had transferred to the doors of Gullet's room. Going inside she could hear the argument happening between Maud, Ethel and Ada. Seeing Gullet with the frog about to drop it in the cauldron.

"Stop Miss Gullet!" She yelled going over to Enid's side. Gullet had only just paused a bit and Enid acted quickly grabbing the frog. Everyone else was looking at them now. Lela had her hands full at the moment.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing?" Miss Gullet questioned Enid angrily.

Enid turned her back to Gullet to keep Millie safe from the witch. Lela did the same as she stood between Enid and Gullet. "This is Mildred." Enid told them.

Hecate was more than annoyed now, and promptly disclaimed Enid "Don't be ridiculous."

Enid looked to Maud "Maud its her! It really is. Lela?" Enid looked to Lela over her shoulder.

Nodding Lela looked to the teachers, saying "It is most possibly is Millie." When they looked questioningly at her, she continued. "I had been looking for Mildred since Miss Hardbroom informed me of this transformation spell and it being my last chance to help Mildred, only she was in none of her scheduled areas, not even during lunch which Mildred does not miss. After looking for Maud and Enid, I found Enid who claimed Mildred is missing out of her room which looked kind of packed and Tabby on the bed, Enid believed Mildred was rather homesick and unconfident in the spell for today that she was going to leave. Only Enid and Maud found Mildred's back near the exit parlor room, her bag was abandoned along with her much precious toy bear and Tabby. This got me to believe the same, someone stalled Mildred for her trip home, and the only one who could stall her without being a teacher would be someone out for retribution, Ethel." At this she was interrupted.

"Ethel would do no such thing, she abides by the Witch's Code. Careful to accuse another witch without just proof Miss Raathe, you know the code." Hecate confidently claimed.

Ethel not really caring about this person helping Mildred and catching onto her crime added "Exactly, I have not done anything wrong." She truly believed she had a right to punish Mildred for turning her into a pig and failing to reverse it properly.

Losing her patience a bit, Lela looked away from Ethel and straight to the four teachers as Bats nodded to her "Go on dear, tell us your proof."

"The locator spell I used to speed up the process took myself and Enid outdoors to the pond. There we didn't find Mildred, which means she had moved during the time the spell started." Lela said.

Enid added more "So Lela said she will say the spell again, I will follow it and stall this test so Lela can figure out what had happened."

Continuing from here Lela explained her thinking "Given that the task set by Miss Gullet today for Mildred was to transform the living creature into a frog, and that the locator spell took us to the pond, I would say Mildred Hubble had been turned into a frog, she can be this frog, which is why I exclaimed for Miss Gullet to not drop it into the potion. Now to check if it is indeed Mildred." Lela turned her gaze to Ethel. Ethel was quite on the spot, cursing Raathe for figuring it out and getting her caught, if she didn't perform she is screwed, if she did there is the answer. She was stalling as Hardbroom was trying to discredit the long winded explanation with Gullet. Gullet had other worries.

Enid took the reigns as Bats and Cackle were busy pondering and calming their colleagues. Bending down, she stroked the frog's back, asking "Ethel transformed you, didn't she?"

The frog croaked Mildred's yes. Maud joined Enid by nodded, believing Enid and Lela entirely. Ada has had enough now, and had quieted her staff, she looked to Ethel now.

"Change her back, please." Ada requested with a nod. They teachers looked to Ethel, Hecate waiting for the moment it is confirmed not to be Mildred and Miss Raathe and Nightshade had falsely accused Miss Hallow.

Ethel knew that now she couldn't do anything but change Mildred back. With restrained fear and anger she performed the chant "In pond, lake or swampy bog, bring this girl back from a frog!" She clicked her fingers angrily.

Lela sighed, seeing that Mildred back, crouching on the table like a, _hahaha_, FROG. She looked confused for a moment, before hopping off the table.

Maud and Enid called "Millie" several times. Lela grinned at them. A couple gasps leaving the current company. Ethel entirely humiliated and dejected, worry indeed, she was confirmed breaking a Witch's Code. "You're back." Millie was between a friend sandwich. She smiled thankfully at them and Lela, who winked at her.

Ada looked disappointedly at Ethel "To my office, then." Ethel felt her eyes water some, worried what her punishment will be now. "There will be a serious price to pay for this breach of the code."

Ethel argued "But after what Mildred did to me the code agrees I have the right to exact revenge."

Lela was about to interfere when Mildred spoke. "Actually Ethel in the code it grants you fair action in exchange. But given the school rules since you are a student the punishment comes from the headmistress or deputy headmistress when a code is breached."

She smiled at Lela who nodded in approval and continued "Quite Mildred. Much like how Mildred was caught cheating (even if ignorantly) off of you Ethel, the action was taken to expel and fail her exam. The just action according to rules. Remember, you or me, even from witching families are not above the rules set according to the code and school." Lela had a calm look, not giving away anything else as she looked directly at Ethel. Ethel got nothing off of the girl, but knew she cant argue this truth as it is in the code. _Cant believe stupid Mildred knew that code_.

Hecate was disappointed in one student and proud of another, and surprised by Hubble. "Indeed you are right Miss Hubble, congratulations on your progress with Mildred Miss Raathe." Lela nodded to Miss Hardbroom before HB was just staring Ethel down.

Mildred remembering something quickly took Ada's attention. "Miss Cackle, I went to the pond. Another frog helped me get back." Lela was surprised because frogs don't show that comradery to leave their safe grounds, they never travel alone or even in pairs. She looked down at what she was holding as things happened behind her. _How would a frog know to come back to the school, or even volunteer to help, then again these items are not Millie's, they belong to a wizard given a broken piece of staff in her hands. Its a wizard, as a frog_.

"He was a human, too, a wizard, Algernon Rowan Webb." Mildred said quickly while worried about her new friend.

Hecate was exasperated, it has been a long day of so many hair brained ideas. Although like Ada and Bats and Gullet, they knew that name, that wizard, but he has not been around Cackles for ages.

"If there were a wizard around here, we would know Mildred Hubble." Hecate said in frustration. While Gullet was trying to think of a solution for this situation.

Lela quickly interrupted, saying "Miss Hardbroom I don't think Mildred means the wizard is quite in wizard form, more like frog given that he would know this castle, and not of frog mind which is not to leave the pond life where its safe for them." She put down the items on the table, separating them. "These are the things I collected that made me suspicious of it happening to Mildred. A letter that while smudged would only take a spell to clear up, and also this piece of broken staff shows obvious fowl play. Someone indeed turned him into a frog at this school." Bats was surprised as she came closer to look. Mildred however was looking elsewhere as Hecate was performing the spell to see the paper.

"That's him! Stop!"

"Nonsense! This is just another frog!"

"Then why are you trying to kill it now, we are in the middle of an investigation Miss Gullet." Lela asked while putting a common barrier over the potion that HB does often did to them during first year. Gullet glared at Raathe and about to answer back when Mildred asked.

"Miss Cackle, please, listen." And indeed Ada had been listening, taking it all in with Hecate and Bats. They reacted together. Bats reduced the potion to a very small size, while Ada bared the room from travel for the moment, Hecate had a shield up between the children and Gullet. Lela had grabbed Millie pulling her back under the shield more.

Bats looked at the frog with a smile. "Actually, she's telling the truth. I've waited for him for a very long time.I'd know Algy anywhere."

"Then have him!" Gullet exclaimed, tossing the frog at Miss Bats, and made a run for it. Even as Ada knew Gullet wont get out the room, Drill tackled her down and brought her around. They struggled a bit, till Drill had the arms of Gullet behind her back, facing the company.

"No running! Health and Safety!" _Miss Drill is so funny_, Lela tried to hid her amusement. Drill winked at Lela as Hecate dropped the shield, coming behind the criminal.

"Start talking, Miss Gullet." Hecate asked in her low smooth voice that suggested danger.

Gullet claimed desperately "It's not my fault! I needed the job. I wasn't going to lose out to a wizard!" Now sneering at the frog that Bats gently placed on the table.

Hecate hissed "Change him back!" She was disgusted at such an action by a witch, one that paranoid about health and safety.

Reluctantly Gullet caved to Hardbroom, looking back at the frog she stammered out the chant in her anger "Tail of rat and leg of lizard, turn this frog back into a wizard!"

As the air cleared, there was an aged wizard with a long white beard and hair, in dirty robes, in a frog pose. _Ok this is funnier than Mildred. Haha. So it seems by trajectory, Ethel is like Gullet, she turned someone else into a frog, without remorse and no plans to change them back. That girl needs an attitude and perspective adjustment. _

The wizard and Mildred were most delighted. Bats looked down at the necklace that she found among the items Lela brought back, and opened it to her picture. _Haye, help me from this romantic cuteness_.

Mildred made a connection to the image "The girl from the photo was Miss Bat." Prompting Mr Webb to look at Miss Bat.

"Ahh! I remember!" he had the same smile on his face as Miss Bats. "I remember everything." he was shaking his head in glee now. _Woah,_ Lela thought,_ it might seem given how long he has been a frog, he had forgotten with frog brain tiny size who he and Miss Bat was, and no doubt the man will be having frog like manners always. Still back to human, not a bad disadvantage_. He looked around at everyone, stopping at Gullet said angrily "Especially what she did!"

Gullet showed little remorse just regret of being caught. Ada was happy and disappointed, at different people. She addressed Gullet first. "It gives me no pleasure to say … you are dismissed, Miss Gullet. You really are the worst teacher."

Enid giggled a bit, while Maud was smiled in amusement. Lela looked away to hide her silent giggle. Her eyes came to seeing Mildred out the door. Hmm, it seems Mildred still wants to leave. _Was I so neglectful at making her feel welcome here and teaching to acclimate to this world that she wants nothing to do with it. Oh Bhagvan, what can I do, I need to stop Mildred, convince her to at least leave after giving her trial, prove she did all she could_. Lela slipped away to follow Mildred.

Hecate said "This is all very well, but there is still the matter of a test t-t …" She looked for Mildred, and tutted in frustration "Mildred Hubble." They looked for her, Algernon already ahead of them.

When Lela got there and saw Mildred take the bag to leave, she was about to come forth to stop Mildred, but saw Mr Algernon transfer between the door and Mildred. Leaning on the wall she watched and listened, perhaps this wizard has bonded enough with Mildred to motivate her.

It was quite the discussion. A smile was on her face at hearing the wizard's story. He struggled, just like her, just like Millie. It is so hard.

"A non-witch might not have made the grade." He said to Mildred, looking down at her wisely.

"I haven't made the grade." Mildred said with a sad smile and shrug.

Algernon took a breath, removed himself from Mildred's path, saying "Go home then." Mildred was rather saddened by this, _another person that doesn't think I can be a witch without the grade_. He continued to say as he turned to her again "But at the back of your mind, there will always be a little voice wondering if you could have made it. I know … because I've been hearing that little voice myself for a long, long time." He looked up to Lela.

She transferred to beside him and put her hand on a surprised Mildred. "Better tried than not at all. Like you have been this whole time, you fail, you get up and learn and apply. Don't prove the nay sayer's right in their claims." She squeezed Mildred's shoulder stepping closer with imploring eyes "They don't know how difficult it is to be in your situation Millie, if I dropped them into the mundane world without powers, mundane knowledge and rare contact to their family for two months like you, they would be just as befuddled, frustrated, and shunned. Though the mundane world has a better grasp of accept different people. Cackles can become that place, look at how much you have already changed the lives around you." she nodded behind Mildred, where she heard running pattering footsteps. Maud and Enid had run over now, having guessed where Lela and Mildred went.

"Mildred! The test!" Maud said while gasping for air.

"You can't walk away now!" Enid added.

"You want to be a witch more than anything." Maud reminded Mildred. Mildred while unsure, could see what Lela and Mr Webb meant, she had changed something, starting with her two friends. They had faith in her, or they wouldn't be here stopping her from leaving.

Algernon smiled "How about this?" Mildred turned to him as did the other students. "You give it a try and so will I, hmm?"

Millie smiled at her friend and Mr Webb much more encouraged. "Ok, yes, your all right, I can't give up now. I'm here." Lela smiled at Millie while Maud and Enid grinned. Algernon took Mildred with him, transferring to the classroom.

* * *

Ada was saddened, she could only imagine how disheartened and homesick Mildred had been that she wants to leave.

"It saddens me to see a student of mine leave Cackles." Ada expressed.

Hecate looked out the window saying "What didn't you listen to me, Cackles is not the place for Mildred Hubble or any non-magical background witch. The school wont allow her to progress."

Bats shook her head and retaliated "If that were true Hecate then she would have failed her flying aptitude test, cat training, and all the subjects. Instead she is persevering, regardless of the energy of other students and teachers here that don't think Mildred can cut it to be a witch."

Ada agreed "She can do magic, she has the makings of a witch. We have been working on her all this time. She has been learning. Did you hear her when she remembered and cited the code that is correctly referenced to something Ethel Hallow was purposely misinterpreting to fit to her liking. No Miss Raathe has been helping Mildred along wonderfully. If only she had more time on her hand for Mildred."

"She needs to do this herself, she cant be spoon fed everything, Ada!" Hecate argued.

Ada sighed knowing that is true, but she has faith in Mildred. Bats felt the same about Mildred, she has seen that girl give efforts, some of it working for her, and she has been doing a little better under Miss Raathe's tutelage.

They were suddenly distracted by the joining company of Mildred and Mr Aglernon.

Ada beamed at the wizard and Mildred. "I say, you haven't lost your touch, Mr Rowan Webb!" _He believes in Mildred like myself and Bats. And I know some part of Hecate does too_.

Mildred stepped forwards to the table where the other two techers stood, trying not to look at HB she passed by. "I am ready for my test."

Algernon came to stand behind her with a smile, and Hecate walked to them. "Very well." Hecate said as she looked strictly and curiously down at the girl who wont give up. She swiped her hands on the table, riding it of potions equipment and ingredients. Opening her palm indicated to a space on the table in front of Mildred. A common house mouse appeared. "Frog." she demanded with a challenge in her voice.

Mildred looked around after cutting her eye contact from terrifying HB.

"One and all be agog, turn this mouse into a frog." It didn't work. Mildred was very worried now, she didn't want to have agreed to do the test, fail, and be kicked out.

"A frog!" the mouse became a log.

"A FROG!" the log became a hog. Then into a Bogg, but never a frog.

* * *

Lela was surprised as Mildred took her through this story. She asked "So you did some impressive magic by doing multiple transformations." Millie smiled at her, but Lela turned a bit stern "Although we got to work on your rhymes so you make the requested transformation."

Pouting a bit Millie nodded. Sighing she looked down at her hands. Lela reached over to hold them. "Buck up Mildred Hubble. You will need thick skin to get through not only the trials, but also the four years of Cackles." Nodding again, they got to work on her rhyming for chants and spells.

Lela thought back to the talk she got from Ada Cackle congratulating her on her work with Mildred and to keep it up sparingly, as a guide, bigger sister of sorts. That is what worried her. She will need to be a kind of distant sister, using her own school work and Witch Ball to keep Mildred a bit on bay. Two times a week kind of contact, keep it friendly. So it doesn't seem out of character for her. _I can do this, me and Mildred will become witches out of Cackles Academy is the first few non-magical background witches. I swear it. _

* * *

I know a longer chapter, but with it including more ground work between Lela and Mildred was required, plus other characters and how she influences Mildred's life. Vice versa too. Maybe some breathing room now for Lela as long as she keeps this trajectory.

BTW: Arey [Frustrated exclamation, like oh no], Bhagvan (God/Lord/Almighty), Haye (Oh my)


	5. Great Trouble Approaches

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, Lela has become Mildred's shadow mentor of sorts. Things are looking good for a while, people are able to buy her lies because of the half truths, yet it cant be ignored she is coming onto Ethel's radar. Possibly? New characters in the Series means more anxiety for Lela. How will she deal with it all?

* * *

**Great Trouble Approaches**

It's been a week or so since the whole frog debacle. The 3YWP is still on Lela's mind, she has found what she needs to mesh her two ideas together. a dragon snap's life cycle including its parts. The point of the project is clearly relying heavily on Chanting, spell work, and potion near the end when the pieces of snap dragon are used in potions. The potion color changes will indicate the different uses it has to help Witches and Wizards. Its brilliant, shows what she knows, and her creatively shines with the time chant. She will be making her own.

The fact that just yesterday she had signed up to HB's ingredients collecting team for the weekend with ensure she has an ample supply to practice and perfect her work. Till then she works on the outline of her project. To be presented to HB for approval, and critics. Her friends have not quite shared their ideas, they don't want to, like others in their year, they want to first get it confirmed before sharing so ideas are not taken. Lela practices the same caution.

The bell went off and she got up from her seat in the library, going to Spells Science. Mr Webb, when he first talk their year, was quite the experience. He is indeed a powerful wizard, she gets that vibe around her. _It amused me how his age and looks meant the girls wont be distracted by a wizard teaching them. He does it without any prejudice and misconceptions men usually have. No superiority, well not much, no ego_. There is also a level of compassion he shows. Plus it is kind of adorable to watch the romance between Miss Bats and Mr Webb. However, like her friends she would rather not watch them become sappy.

"Today we will be working on Continuance Spell. Can anybody tell us what the spell is and its uses?"

Hands went up, including Lela who remembered it during her readings and Grenda using it to show Lela how she can keep the food from getting cold, with heating spell muttered first. Wicked useful spell.

Mr Webb chose Yaine. "It is the spell that causes the looping of an action and causes it to go on and on forever until magically halted." _Not word for word at least_.

"Precisely Miss Yardsbell. Continue with an example please."

"Well my father used it to make my mother a Christmas present where the globe in which he placed a winter wonderland would always keep snowing and the figures inside it keep moving in the same movements." she said with a reminiscing smile.

Algernon had a big smile as he said "Wonderful use of the spell. A personal use. How about someone tells me a different use."

He pointed to Velvet, who hurriedly told them. "It can be applied to the stirring of a potion for the amount of times required, especially one that needs to sit for a while."

Clicking his fingers she twirled a bit. _Man, he is rather eccentric._ "Brilliant. Yes, uses in magical activities that allow you to be away for a while. There are many more and that will be part of your homework assignment. Till then lets discuss the spell's movements, chant, on something simple."

It looked a little complex, until she got the hand movements down with some variations. The chant was easy enough for her. Then came the visualization for her. She thought about her quill writing her name, then looping backwards. When she tried it out, there was an issue. While the quill did as asked, it was the ink that was an issue. Stopping the spell. She thought about it. Then realized the ink in the quill was something she didn't include in her visualization.

"Do you see where you went wrong Miss Raathe?" Mr Webb asked over her shoulder. Having studied her a long while, she knows to expect this and it is not a surprise.

Looking up at him she told him "I believe the spell worked on just the quill, mostly the stem, not the ink, and when I think about it, not the hairs either." He nodded with a small smile and gestured for her to try again.

Looking at it, she working on visualization before performing the spell. This time it worked, the quill wrote her name Lela Raathe, then as the quill went backwards, the ink returning inside the quill, before the process repeated. Lela watched the hairs this time, same thing. But she felt like something was wrong when she compared it to the examples. She exclaimed, smacked her head once as Algernon chuckled, she caught on it seems. Lela stopped the spell, then did it again. The quill wrote her name, and instead of going backwards, it continued to write under her name, then again, until it got to the end and like she had predicted, it went to the next column till the page was full. With a short clap, Algernon said "Very well done Miss Raathe, you got it, and with some rather precise try at a different spell with the continuous spell."

He moved along while Lela smiled at her quill, names, and over to her grinning friends that had their items with the spells too. It would seem she had been some of the last ones to get it right. not a problem, she likes learning. And she got it done.

* * *

As per usual Lela was awake during the very early morning. She slept for four hours straight, that's her semi-longest time, 8 being the longest. Anyway, since being up, she went about preparing what she would need for her breakfast discussion with Mildred on 2 certain main Witch codes, she will answer Millie's questions while they eat. Today she was very busy. She had two projects with a classmate from two classes to work on after her Witch Ball practice after classes. Lunch would be needed for her other homework assignments. After dinner she needs to spend time with her friends, who she doesn't want to give the idea that she is spending too much time on Millie, and neglecting them.

_Plus I can use some gossip to get my mind off work_. Unfortunate that everyone else needs at least six hours of sleep, what should she do now. Every night when everyone else is deep asleep, she works on her 3YWP, since she already added what she could without breaking into the library this late, she is left with entertaining herself and Bili.

A laugh left her as she watched Bili chase after a firefly that Lela had sculpted out of her pencil and animated. Haye that little puss is so funny. When ever Bili thinks she got the firefly, she lifts her paw to find that it didn't die and again flew away to start the chase afresh. Obvious Billi got annoyed at one point and tried to eat it, only for it to vanish, appearing in the middle of the room. Good fun. When her cat tired of the game, she came over and pounced on Lela, who giggled and ran around her room to avoid Bili chasing her while meowing loudly. Possibly complaining about this treatment. _Hmm, I wonder if I can make a spell that makes Bili vocal, translating her speech. Arey, of course there is the potion, I just need to make it into a chant_.

"Speak please kitty cat, Deck ability to my Bili" And suddenly I could hear Bili in a sort of sultry pitchy voice, like a purring talk.

"Will you stop bouncing so I can scratch you witch." Bili whined mid-bounce from the bookshelf, missing Lela by a bit.

Lela laughed "Well Bili, but wasn't it fun playing around."

Bili disagreed and pounced onto her back. The claws would have hurt if Lela had not been wearing her jumper. Shrieking slightly, she reached the bed and laid down, waiting for Billi to get off. Of course she wont.

"That is right, Witch, you say down and think about never tempering a cat like me." Bili told her before sitting down on the small of Lela's back.

"Hmm, are you comfortable there Bili? How long will this punishment be exactly?" Lela asked looking over her left shoulder.

Billi looked contemplative as she swished her tail back and forth on Lela's bum. _This is why cats are deceptive, they look so devious this way_. "Since a witch is not meant to be awake at this time, You can stay like that until that light noisy item you put on your wrist starts being noisy again."

Chuckling under her breath, Lela pulled her pillow under her head, folding her arms under her head and closing her eyes to sleep.

Billi continued talking, mostly complaining about witches and their attitudes until Lela fell asleep with an amused smile. _This spell is awesome, I have to do it whenever we are alone, the room wont be so lonely at night. Its like that series about witches, Charmed, the American one. Haan, later_.

* * *

Sleep didn't long though. Billi heard a disturbance and went to look by sneaking out the door that she is glad her witch allowed for her. What she heard she went to tell her witch quickly. Jumping onto her back and near her hairy funny face, she spoke "Awake witch. Trouble approached. Witch are you listening? This is no time for a nap! If you don't awaken I will scratch you. No?"

Suddenly Lela snapped up onto her knees, grabbing her ankle with a yelp, she fell on her bum when the ground came to meet it.

"OW! What was that for Billi?!"

"I had to wake you, there is something happening, someone is coming to the school, and the older witches are getting ready. The students will soon be woken up." Lela felt her eyes widen. _Is my cat talking to me? I must still be asleep. Huh never had such a weird dream_. Reaching over she touched her cat, then her ankle. _Ow Feels real. Oh right_. Remembered what happened before sleeping, Then caught up on what the cat just said.

"Arey!" she jumped onto her feet and got her things. Wincing at her ankle, she healed it with the spell Grenda taught her. "Next time just lick me, its quite uncomfortable when you do that."

"I AM NOT A DOG, Imagine how uncomfortable it would be for me to lick a human." Billi shrieked a bit, before turning her tail and going off for a walk to have breakfast. Shaking her head at her tempermental cat, she rushed to the bathrooms to get ready. Not many were awake yet, though she saw Esme was one of them. Exchanging a smile.

"The Great Wizard is visiting." Esme told them. "I need to get ready and wake up the others, could use your help though."

Velvet smirked here "I have an idea."

Feeling wary of the witch, Lela asked "Is anyone worried that Velvet has that grin or that its so early we will entertain the witch?"

Esme was curious too, their eyes were red from lack of sleep. "What do you have in mind Velvet?"

"Well..."

* * *

"This is a bad idea, but seriously it will get everyone informed and active. Though if HB asked we throw Vevlet under the bus-" Yainey

"Oi, what do mean throw me under the bus? Head Girly here asked for help and I gave. This masterful ide-"

"Masterful idea!? Seriously, it will only make everyone irritable, including HB. There must be something else."

"Sorry but this is the most effective and efficient idea right now, and we are running out of time."

"I'm going to go wake up Mildred to prepare her, we have not covered greeting ettitqutte with people like the Great Wizard."

"Ha Good luck, at this time in the morning, no way will she retain everything you tell her now."

"Enough with that Mildred will have to learn or it reflects badly on Cackles." Some grumbled before Lela thought of something, looking to Esme she asked "By the way what is the present offering going to be for the Great Wizard from us."

Esme looked nervous now. Everyone eyed her as Velvet was preparing the spell, also pausing in her curiosity. "I said much the same to Miss Cackles, since usually its two gifts, one from teaching staff and the other from students presented by upper class witches. But she said that the Great Wizard wants no fuss, so no gifts." They all looked at her shocked and frozen.

"You have to be shitting me."

"Willow!"

"Seriously Hallow, we cant not give something. It is expected. If my parents hear about this, hell if Granny Ira found out she will send a hexful gift as punishment."

"Willow is right Esme. We need to quickly come up with a tasteful simple gift that will represent the students. We cant let this reflect us. Miss Cackle can do what she believes is suited for the Great Wizard."

"Ok, your right girls. Velvet with sound the wake up alarm, I want all of you to go to first and second years to make sure they dress appropriately. Lela while I want you to prepare Mildred, I need you for the present making, just tell Maud and Enid to prepare Mildred." Esme told Lela, who sighed and nodded. Having an idea she quickly rushed to her room, wrote certain lines down with directions like she usually does to teach Mildred, then ran to first year dorms.

A loud booming voice sounded in the halls of Cackles. It was obviously Velvet. "Rise and Shine Cackle's Girls. Today we are having an early start due to a special guest arriving to Cackles. It will be the Great Wizard. Now you will all get ready in record time, pristine and wide awake, no slackers this morning. Lastly keep your rooms tidy just in case. And if anyone is caught without these requirements, they will be given a vomit inducing spell from me that will keep them boarded on the nurse's bed till the Great Wizard is done with his trip. All Right ok, Get to it Girls! Double Time!" Smiling and laughing a bit under her breathe, Lela ran past the curious faces in the hall in front of her. She passed them by looking for Maud.

"Come on hop to Firsties. Who wants to vomit all day? No? Then get in line for the use of the loo." Serena said loudly in the hall, getting them moving with her stern look and arms crossed. Lela found Maud having woken up a beary eyed Mildred.

Patting Mildred's face, till she looked up at Lela with a sleepy grin asking "Is it the renown Great Wizard we read about in the magazines."

"Yes it is Mildred. Now I need you to prepare, looking ready like HB expects, that standard, got it. Then read and go through these steps with Maud and Enid till you get it right. Finally be at the designated courtyard to welcome his Greatness. Yes Millie, that is how you are to call him. Ok?" Lela told her and looked over to Maud. "Maud make sure your both ready and the moves are practiced, keep it simple, Millie knows the basics about the Great Wizard, so that's settled." Maud nodded fast, grabbed Mildred's hand and pulled her along after taking the paper with her. Enid joined the two. Sighing she turned to Serena who grinned and gestured to head up again.

_Yup, time to make a simply impressive last minute gift. We are screwed. Something is better than nothing though_.

* * *

There were five witches surrounding the table with wary looks on their faces and unease grins to each other. On the table was a rather crude amber crystal that they found in the storage. Jillian was the one that remember seeing it there once. This is the crystal that they will be transforming into a model of the Cackle's Academy's logo, with the Slogan on the bottom curve of the moon, Strive, and on a little plaque already sitting beside the crystal is the inscription of Welcoming the Great Wizard to the school, and the admiration its students have of his continuing endeavor to manage their community. It was a simple obvious sentiment to them, but lets see if his ego will enjoy this at all. Alright, they nodded to each other and joined hands. Having been part of the first year witch coven founded by Esmeralda Hallow, dubbed by their leader as the Innovation Pillars 5, they had figured out the clues together. Willow, Velvet, Jillian, Esme and Lela stood on either side of the desk. It was time to perform the spell, chant together the chant Lela created and transform this Crystal into a worthy gift for the Great Wizard. Lela had told them to visualize it properly, with a single mind. They had joint minds at the moment, a powerful spell Esme had remembered reading up on, she wants to try it out now. It certainly works to a degree, its a one way right now, she is projecting the image to the other three witches.

Lela started the chant, the others followed. Their eyes watched the crystal, minds on the singular image. This was their only chance. But they will take some of their time. It took three minutes of chanting and light sweating until it was done. They had smiles on their lips as they watched the transformation. When it was done, Lela told them to hold one, lets animate that cat, and put it on a loop. They grinned, loving the idea, and looked to Esme who had the spell down best. the cat animated, they giggled retreating from the table. Sharing high fives, and praising each other. Velvet created a box, with some cushioning charm to the side and bottom, and Willow decorated it beautifully.

"Do we bow it?" Lela asked.

"While a good touch, its a bit too immature maybe. What do you gals think?" Velvet asked. And the other thought about it before nodding. _It is quite Christmasy and birthday presenty_. Esme floated the present into the box, it was sealed, and she was about to hold it when Lela intervened.

"No Esme, you need to go make sure everything else is ready. We got this, will walk down slowly." Esme smiled, relieved she doesn't need to carry it. Velvet was the obvious one to carry it, while Lela and Willow will keep the path clear. They followed the running Esme out the room. Jillian grabbed their things and ran down, so they can put their hats on then. They had been preparing in HB's room because she had caught Velvet, giving an earful to the girl for not taking permission first, then commended her for the quick and effective idea. When they approached her with their idea, she believed this would soften the blow of no presents from the teachers, so she let them be and told them they have approximately half an hour. Now its been half an hour, they were on their way. Pretty soon he will arrive.

* * *

Esme sure was glad that she and the older students had divide and conquered to get others ready. She looked over to Mildred, walking over to make sure one last part is set.

"Ready Mildred? You memorized and practiced what Lela told you?" asked Esme with hope.

Mildred, Maud and Enid nodded vigorously. "Show her Millie, pretend I will be the Great Wizard." Maud said quickly.

Enid got into her roll, being a bit too much though, while Esme got into head girl roll beside Enid. They walking over to stand in front of Mildred. It went well, with a few pointers to Mildred and Esme quickly fixing up her hat. Though it went back to a crooked way_. Strange, that spell always works_. shaking her head, she said "That's alright, you did very well Mildred, keep it up eh." Mildred smiled at her then her friends who were delighted.

"At least we got that scarf off you. It really didn't go with the event, everyone must look proper." Maud added, while some of their year mates chuckled. They don't much like Mildred's scarf, though Millie doesn't care, she loves her mum's gift. _Next time perhaps, Christmas is coming soon_.

* * *

Hecate was worried, those three girls had not arrived yet, they were on the first level after all. Then she saw them sneaking into line at a slow place just as the doors opened to a Taxi. It stopped in front of the teachers, who stepped forwards some more, smiling, or not in her case.

The Great Wizard was far from Lela, who was just starting to relax a bit as she stood between Serena and Jillian, adjusting her hat a little. She looked at the man. He has been here once before, if she remembers correctly it was in her first year, he came as invite from school to celebrate his 60th birthday. _Since then nothing, so why is he here I wonder_. Her eyes watched the interaction as she heard very soft whispers from her peers, especially first years. _It is surprising he came in a Taxi, but that is a good way to come in style. He must have been here many times before, wanted to try out several different entrances_.

She saw them start speaking but what_? Ada Cackle didn't greet the Great Wizard as her colleagues just did, pagal ho gahiha kya?_ They all bowed as the message was passed down from each head of year. Lela asked her friends in a whisper. "Umm did you gals see that too, Miss Cackle didn't respectfully greet the Great Wizard."

Jillian nodded subtly and said "Perhaps she didn't take her potion this morning and became barmy." Lela and Jillian smiled amusedly.

"This is bad form you two, not an amusement, it will reflect badly on the headmistress." Serena said, reprementing them.

Willow was beside Serena and said "At least the students are much better prepared to welcome the Great Wizard, the school will reflect better." They all nodded in agreement, before straightening up. "Aw crickey Merlin, Esme was right, the staff has no present for the Great Wizard. Jillian you got to be right because she is not being herself at all." They wished this wasn't the case as Esme went to greet the wizard. Who he happily smiled down to. _Man is this guy tall like a stalk_.

Esme started with the First years who were ahead of the others. They were all tense when it came to Mildred. But that went seamlessly as Mildred had been prepared, only stalking for a moment at the start. The others sighed in relief. The Great Wizard continued onwards to the others. Lela did her best to be like the others so he wont pay much attention. _But seriously, I'm an Indian witch, it can't be helped_.

"Ah yes, Miss Raathe. I remember you from your first year. Hope you settled in well, given your background?" he asked curiously.

Not giving away her slight irk, she replied with a bow and greeting "Well met your Greatness. Indeed I remember you as well when we all were lucky to celebrate your birthday. I have adjusted very well your Greatness." She smiled as best as she could, but not too much.

At this Miss Cackle added "Miss Raathe has been aiding in helping Mildred Hubble acclimate to the school and witchery." _Why did she have to say that part?_ Several of them wondered as the Great Wizard was surprised by this talk and looked to the girl Mildred that seemed nervous now.

Since she is being barmy, I need to make sure Mildred and I don't get in trouble and sooth the Great Wizard's uncertainty. "Of course, it has been a pleasure to show the ropes to a fellow Cackle's girl that grew up in the non-magic world."

"And there were no issues in this acclimation?" the Great Wizard asked. Rowan rolled his eyes, this really wasn't necessary and was holding the welcoming party up, he has students to teach today, and they will already be drowsy from the early wake up call from Velvet.

"Your Greatness much like I told Miss Cackles and Hardbroom, patience is the key to teaching Mildred the ways of the witches, like the teachings I and other witches around me got from our mother's at a very young age, only Mildred is lucky to have a much more agile and pensive like mind to take it all in faster. When she graduates from Cackles I have no doubt Mildred will have become a witch able to take on the magical world, because Cackles Academy and those around her will have given her the guidance to do so" Smiling at Mildred Lean said "Mildred Hubble will be the first non-magical background witch from Cackle's Academy, and that is no easy feat." Esme smiled as well, while Miss Cackle had a rather strained smile. Hecate was glad like the other teachers that Miss Raathe knew how to think on her feet and keep her cool, and she did it so brilliantly.

"Thank you for that assurance Miss Raathe, I will be looking forward to observing Mildred Hubble's progress at Cackle's Academy." with a nod to Lela, and a challenge in his eyes, she kept her gaze straight as he moved onto Jillian. Esme gave a grateful smile to Lela as she had finished introducing Jillian. Lela watched with her normal stagnant gaze. When he had moved to fourth year witches, she sighed a bit, feeling Serena and Jillian holder hands. _That went well, good job Lela, its not fair that keeping Millie from being hung out to dry means I need to be exposed and in the spotlight. And what is with the challenge in his eyes. I have every intention to graduate and secretly be the first witch of my family from Cackles Academy, and with that I will do the same with Mildred Hubble. Challenge accepted your greatness_.

Jillian tugged on her hand and gestured to the front. They saw that Velvet was waiting with Esme now next to her to present the present. Esme said "From the Cackle Girls your Greatness, Welcome and have a successful visit at our school." She smiled as he seemed to be pleasantly surprised, he gave a look towards Miss Cackle, who didn't seem as happy as usual and when her girls did something wonderful. Hecate was happy and had a small smile in approval. The teachers looked relieved, at least there will be a gift from the school. The Great Wizard nodded to Esme, who looked to Velvet to assure her she was ready. She gestured to the lid and it floated up and to the side as the sides of the box fell away, in the middle catching the sun shine a bit, making it glow beautifully was the Cackle's Crystal Logo present. The students around them were awed by the simple tastefulness of the gift. The Great Wizard was surprisingly delighted by it, like the teachers behind them.

"And who made this wonderful piece of art? Did you have it ordered?" he asked.

Velvet grinned to Esme, who was the same. Hecate decided to tell him as the girls were too giddy at the compliment, which it truly is one. "Your Greatness the witch coven Innovation Pillar's 5 have created this present." She said it with pride.

"And the witches of this coven are?" he asked even though he knows they wont be telling him.

"Your Greatness quite the jest." Bats answered. He chuckled with a nod.

"Of course, it is traditional that that stay a secret. Thank you Cackle's girls for this gift. Perhaps I will leave it in the Great Hall for you all to have a moment to admire this admirable spell work." He transferred it away to appear where he said. Turning to Ada saying "Before we tour the school, lets have a word, in private." He agreed and led him away with Miss Hardbroom, disappearing together.

Lela sighed, as did the others who were being on their best behavior. Esme gave a relieved smile before Velvet laughed, saying "That went well. Good job girls waking and preparing for an early event." There was some clapping as it was a team effort. Bats and Drill went over to Esme and Velvet to congratulate them on such superb magical display. The two beamed but were careful not to show much. They group is a secret after all. Drill gave then a wink, saying "Alright keep your secrets." The two giggled and went over to share with their coven. Lela smiled big, before looking worried as they headed to broom flying class talking about her meeting with the Greatness.

* * *

Mildred was so worried during her meeting with the Great Wizard. He had a list of her mistakes, it couldn't be denied by her. _Will he throw her out of Cackles_.

"Now Mildred Hubble, given what I have heard from Miss Raathe helping you, and Miss Hardbroom agreeing that it has been helping you progress. However even with talent of magic, it is meaningless unless it is used correctly!" Mildred felt like she might actually cry now. She looked down as Miss Cackle was betting on her now.

"Give her a change your Greatness, I believe in Mildred Hubble, I would stake my reputation on it!" she said strongly standing in front of the fireplace beside Mildred and the Great Wizard who stood up now.

"Ada Cackle would you? Indeed." he looked from Ada to Mildred then Hecate. He remembers clearly what Miss Raathe said, and believes it is time to test Mildred if Ada would listen to reason of sending the girl to another school that is not so traditional. "Mildred Hubble you will present a magical display this afternoon. This is chance for you to prove the faith that Miss Cackles has for you. I don't need to remind all of you that magic in the wrong hands is extremely dangerous. You of all people should know that. That's why you removed Agatha's powers after that unpleasantness on Selection Day!" Calming himself down, he looked to Mildred, she does deserve a fair chance. "It comes down to you Miss Hubble."

Being dismissed now, Mildred anxiously bowed to him, "Thank you for this chance to prove myself your Greatness." Then she rushed out the door. The three of them exchanged glances, neither believing this will help much.

* * *

Esme was worried when during flying class Mildred had rushed over to speak with Miss Drill. They all landed, and listened as Mildred told them what is to happen. Miss Drill felt her own anxiety now. Mildred said "I have to do it on my own, but I could really use help in preparing for it since there isn't much time." Her gaze went to Lela and Esme. Both felt the gaze of others as well. Drill called the two over.

"Esmeralda and Lela you help out Mildred, I however cant allow you out of other classes, so do as much as you can for now. Keep it simple, he will be impressed if Mildred can do something simple without messing up." They nodded to her and put their brooms away before following behind Mildred to her room.

Maud and Enid arrived. Mildred shared what she had heard. A letter. Lela pondered, then had an inkling. Looking to Esme as the others were distracted she asked "You don't think it's Miss Gullet do you?"

"That would make sense since Gullet was here for all of it, especially the pig and frog changing part. And she would no doubt want revenge on being dismissed." Esme claimed, being on the same track of thought.

"Do you think she did something to Miss Cackle, because she is being strange. It seems rather drastic to stake her own reputation on Mildred's magical performance, especially when she has had almost no time to prepare." Esme nodded to what Lela was stating.

"Unforetunately, none of this helps us because the letter does tell the truth." Esme whispered, her eyes on Mildred as she looked through the spells book.

"Half truths in some cases, Mildred was turned into a frog out of classes. Plus you notice how the letter fails to mention some of Velvet, Enid, and others pranks during school hours, when it was complained as against the health and safety rules by Gullet." Lela corrected Esme and added more to her theory. "This is purposefully a dig at Mildred that also put Miss Cackle's rep at risk. Clear revenge tactic." Esme sighed, _this is an awful mess_.

"Again we don't have time to ponder more, better prepare for this performance. Mildred? Did you find something you wish to do?" Esme asked worriedly.

_Here goes nothing_.

* * *

As Esme and Lela joined their classmates in Chanting class where Miss Bats was absent due to a teachers meeting, their friends came to ask them many questions.

"So what did Mildred choose to perform?" Willow asked.

"Its easy right?" Yaniy asked louder.

"How come your expressions aren't reassuring? I knew it, there isn't enough time to prepare Mildred like how she was for the welcoming ceremony." Serena said exasperated.

Finally Esme answered "It's a musical spell performance." She explained some more with Lela adding in as well. "It should be simple, and we have told the three how to make the potion properly. Lela made it a checklist. Mildred practiced the chant and gestures multiple times."

Lela and Esme shared a look.

"It's enough maybe?" Mona asked. The two gave shrugs.

"Unless Mildred actually practices the performance several times instead of in theory, we can't tell. There is unfortunately no time, just making the potion and putting it together will fall under the time. It truly is up to Mildred now. I hope it works out." Lela whispered.

"I'm sneaking over to watch, no way am I missing this show." Velvet claimed and others agreed. They left since there wont be much of a class. Lela went to go see the girls' progress for now.

* * *

_OK times up_. Lela had helped Mildred as much as possible. She had checked the potion and had an older Potions witch come check it, well made, will do the job. Mildred and Lela went over the chant and gestures again and again. Then it was just encouraging words that her best friends joined in with too. Esme came over very unsure and whispered to Lela "Problem, it would seem Ethel's exasperation with Mildred led to her complaining to the Great Wizard, I couldn't divert the talk, he wants to hear it from Ethel's point of view. I know my sister, she will do what she can to toss Mildred out. This performance better impress because he is already going to be coming with a biased attitude."

"Why did you tell Ethel they need the Great Wizard unaware of how Ethel is affected by Mildred's presence this year." the older student asked Esme. At this Esme sighed.

"I tried to signal Ethel to shut up about it, but she was too eager to complain and impress the Great Wizard. He didn't let me take her aside to let her know." shaking her head, she rubbed her arm, worried about Cackles and Mildred.

Sighing herself, Lela told them "Don't tell Mildred yet, we don't want her confidence affected, she had much of it right now." Looking over to Mildred they watched her do a test run. It worked, nothing explored or such yet.

"Mildred remember, if at any point you feel like you might loose control, slow down to a stop, don't push too hard ok." Lela told her. Mildred nodded a little discouraged. Quickly grinning at Mildred and holding her arm Lela whispered "Its not that I don't think you can do this, more like anything a person learns takes practice, while you have theory down, a follow through several times only proves very useful. Though we don't have time, so try your best, by know when to curb your losses." Mildred nodded, feeling better, Lela has faith in her. When they saw Enid come rushing back inside, and hearing the first part of it, Lela quickly changed the topic, saying have another trial Mildred, it might help, just a stanza alright. Esme and Natte took Enid to their side.

"Lets not tell Mildred yet that she is at a disadvantaged judge. Hmm Enid?" Turning to look at Mildred give another trial to a success and the two witches watching her given some tips, Enid turned back nodding, Mildred didn't need to know yet. They watched and encouraged Mildred as she practiced. Natte had to leave with Esme for a while for their head girl duties.

Lela felt relief every time Mildred's practice went better. Algernon came over with Drill when their class let out early. They watched and approved with a smile. "Of course we can count on Mildred, look at her, putting her mind and magic to the task at such short notice." he said, and got a prideful grin from Drill in return. They smiled at Mildred when Lela gestured to them. This boosted Mildred's confidence again.

Being joined by Bats and a few others from Lela's year, they watched, approving of how Mildred was practicing. Serena relaxed "Huh, its quite creative. Don't know why Esme and Lela were so bent out of shape about."

Willow replied "Nerves does things to people, especially Mildred. Lets hope our being here and encouraging her after each practice is most helpful." They watched Mildred do the tougher stanza. "Ok I see where the problem is happening. Its the fast pace and continual movement." She looked to Mona "Hey Mona your a the most musical out of us, what do suggest Mildred change."

Mona thought about it before going over to Mildred "Hey Mildred, I was watching and your other stanza's are going rather well. Though this is a tougher one no?"

Mildred nodded "Saying it kind of gets away from me. Good thing Lela does that Potion cover spell or it would go flying around."

Nodding Mona came beside Mildred's music sheet, and told her "I believe music can come in many tempos, it doesn't need to be played as the piece was originally made for. Maybe they have that kind of music in the mundane world." Mildred nodded sharing a look with Lela. "Ok so you get it right. On these parts go two pitches down, with a slight build up, but only a little, and hold it there before bringing it back to normal again. Hmm, how about giving it a try?"

Mona stood with Maud and Lela to the side and watched as Mildred tried that stanza before and the trouble one. Mona smiled as it was working, but only some control slipped up, which Lela handled and Mona quickly corrected Mildred.

They went over it until Felicity ran inside saying their coming now. The others quickly made space and went to stand behind where Mildred will be able to see them, their smiles big and encouraging for her. The older students looked to the doors, seeing the Great Wizard walk inside with a very dangerously anxious looking Hardbroom.

"We are screwed if this doesn't work." Natte said under her breathe. _Pretty sure she wanted to actually curse_, Lela thought, _I feel like cursing Miss Gullet_.

When Hecate looked to the teachers, she went over and asked in looks, to which they subtly nodded with a smile. _Oh thank Merlin, please keep surprising us today Mildred Hubble_.

Mildred looked to the Great Wizard entering and said "I cant do this."

"Of course you can, you showed us already that you can. Relax Mildred." Enid told Mildred with a confident smile.

"We're behind you Mildred." Maud added.

Miss Cackle came over to them to ask "And what do we have here." her question directed to Mildred.

Taking a breath Mildred said "This is a potion display, Miss Cackle, with a twist.", she gestured to the potion beakers.

Miss Cackle returned the smile from the girls. "Intriguing. I knew I was right to have faith in you." Giving the girl a wink, she turned to address others "Oh please, sit down, Your Greatness." The teachers all settled down.

Mildred looked over to the others, getting their encouraging smiled, some holding hands in nervousness. Lela smiled at Millie and winked at her with a nod. "Witches and Wizards, may I present to you Hubble's Bubbles."

That got a snorting giggle from Lela's friends. _Childish really, but a bit on the nose there Mildred. _They all clapped nevertheless, giving some shout outs to Mildred. That helped. "A beaker and bottle band." Mildred finished her intro and looked to the judges asking "Ready, your Greatness?"

"Yes, you may commence." he said with some curiosity. _The girl still shows a degree of respect and addressing him properly, though she should be wearing her hat and cloak as this is a presentation. Though it is rather steamy here, understandable that nerves made her sweat more. Plus she will need her full concentration in this project, so he will allow it this once_.

Waving her hand over the beakers, she started her music. Lela watched anxiously, holding her friends hands, she can trust for the teachers or the Great Wizard to prevent a problem if it goes aray. _But what if they don't_. Releasing her friend's hands, she went to go stand near the table just in case.

Mildred was glad to have Lela nearby and started her first note. The Great Wizard did notice the presence of Miss Raathe. He looked back to Miss Hubble.

It was going well, the others who had watched her practice got more excited as she was already done once with the tough part, getting over the hump so well. But then the last stanza was giving her trouble, since she forgot to change that part. Seeing it getting a bit out of hand, Lela quickly told Mildred to control the tempo. And she did, really every one can see she really almost did, until the potion was exploding out. Lela knew she couldn't get the spells on the beakers, so she sacrificed herself and used a spell to summon the airborn potion as much as she could to herself. A few drops got on Miss Drill who like Lela started singing sounds of the music part as Mildred was conducting.

Mona having seen this had already rushed over to Lela, avoiding the potion she reminded Mildred "Your the conductor, control the tempo and pitch, stop being nervous Mildred." And it worked, Mildred took a deep breath, bringing the tempo and pitch down exponentially until the last note. When it was over Miss Drill and Lela snapped out of it. Hecate quickly vanished the potion off of the two, having not done it already because first Ada told her not to, then the Great Wizard who was watching Mildred gain control of her magic.

He stood up as the other audiences were shocked in the compositions finale. Mildred looked anxiously at the Great Wizard. He thought over his words. "It would seem Miss Hubble that you do have a degree of control over your magic, and a hint of discipline that I can see from your support here will get you where Miss Cackle and Miss Raathe believe you will reach. A creative idea this had been, the challenge evident since you chose such a challenging yet classical composition. Tell me, how much have you practiced for this performance till now?" he asked.

Mildred answered "A handful of times per stanza your Greatness, less for the final one, which I forgot to change the tempo so its the same with the first difficult stanza. I apologize that it went awry there."

"Quite alright Miss Hubble, though I would like to ask Miss Hallow about the progress during your practice." he nodded to Esmeralda who quickly came over.

"Your Greatness, this piece was chosen by Mildred. Myself and Lela despite our suggestion believe she proved us wrong that she couldn't perform this piece. The potion was checked by Mildred with preparation aid from her best friends Maud Spellbody and Enid Nightshade, and for its viability it was checked by Natte Moonshine, who has the best potions hand in the student body." At this she indicated to Natte who stepped forwards and nodded to the wizard, before smiling at Mildred. Esme continued "While it went awry at one point, given what I saw with the beginning of the practice, the middle and the last practice between my duties I needed to perform, Mildred has definitively improved her potion performance. I was present like many others here when she did her difficult stanza with the original pitch and tempo. Miss Mona Snapdale was the one to suggest how Mildred personalize the music composition, she has quite the musical year." Esme looked over to a blushing Mona. The Great Wizard nodded to her enquiringly.

"Yes, your Greatness, the change allowed for Mildred to master the piece, well as much as she could. I believe it was the right decision given the lack of time to practice more, she came out with much result. It impressed me that Mildred could control the magic, I know how much it amplifies when the potion has humans under its control. She did admirably for a first year. A Cackles girl from a non-witching family first year." Mona smiled up at Mildred who was rather new to such a positive attention.

"Mildred Hubble you have impressed us all. I feel you can keep staying at Cackles if you continue to work in the way you practiced for this performance. Discipline, yes?" He told her sternly.

Mildred nodded. "Yes your Greatness, I will work on it extra hard, Thank you." She bowed as she knew by her lessons with Lela. The girl in this case was feeling a bit lightheaded. _What a weird feeling that had been, thank goodness HB took it off me, but great job Mildred for controlling the situation. Why the hell hadn't HB done the spell earlier? Anyway, good she didn't, otherwise the Great Wizard wont have seen how Mildred had shown magical control_.

He turned to Ada who was looking rather stumped with a smile on her lips. "Miss Cackle I believe your reputation is intact, as is Mildred's place in this school. This has been an intriguing visit, I will be off now."

She nodded and thanked him. What surprised him and everyone else was what she said next. "Your Greatness, wont you stay for a flying display by my first years."

"Since you have shown yourself to be fit to run this school, and the children have shown quite some creativity and initiative, yes I will stay." he left to be escorted to the Great Hall for lunch with Miss Hardbroom and Mr Webb.

Ethel was happy, a flying display, she would be leader, no doubt, no one in first year flies as well as her. _Though I didn't know that Miss Cackle's job was on the line, why didn't his Greatness tell me, I wouldn't have told him all that about Mildred. I like Miss Cackle, it wont be the same without her_.

Miss Drill now excited stood up and said "Alright first years, how about we get a few rounds in and practice for this display. I think the flying lead should go to our best flier Ethel Ha-"

"Actually Miss Drill, I believe Mildred should take the lead for this display." Miss Cackle said, looking from Drill to Mildred. There was silence all around. Before the students had been taking turns excited complimenting Mildred on her performance and for saving Miss Cackle. They did the same with Maud, Enid, Mona, Lela, Esme, and Natte. The first years so giddy nervous for this display, putting themselves on spot like Mildred today, double for Mildred it seems, but Miss Drill can give her something simple. However what Miss Cackle said made them think the witch has gone loony.

Even Mildred was of the same thought, saying "Miss Cackle I really think this is a bad idea. This display was hard enough and I chose something that almost ended in disaster. Flying is even worse than my potions and spell talents. Please rethink this Miss Cackle, it really should be Ethel, she is the best flier in first year. She was born to be on a broom, its so natural for her." This came as a surprise for many of them, not expecting this of Mildred to vote Ethel and compliment her. Ethel gave a shocking smile, going to stand in front, waiting for Miss Cackle to do as many of them suggest.

However she didn't, instead saying "Given how you have done this morning I do believe you can do this Mildred. For me, please try this, it will be the final proof the Great Wizard needs that you are worthy to become a witch." She didn't give others chance to speak, turning to Drill "Get them ready, classes will be dismissed for the first years only. We will resume for the performance in an hour." With that Miss Cackles walked out the door to her office.

An HOUR. Is she batty. This is where Velvet and Natte said "They are so screwed." The sentiment was shared by many.

"What is going on with her? This is a foolish idea." She looked uncertainly at Mildred.

"I side with you on this Miss Drill, I shouldn't be a part of this flying display, I'm not comfortable with flying yet, and a collision is imminent if its not just straight lines in the sky." Mildred said worriedly.

"What if we do a switching spell on Mildred and Ethel, that might work?" a second year suggested.

Drill shook her head, saying "If Mildred flew like Ethel, then it would be too obvious. I don't agree but it will have to be Mildred." She looked rather frustrated, like Ethel who was just dejected by this situation.

Felicity asked "What if they flew so it seemed like Mildred was the lead, but isn't?" That gave others ideas.

Esme came with a suggestion "Miss Drill how about something like the old displays where the lead is in threes. So you have Mildred, Ethel, and the next top flier, a bunch of the first years split up to follow each of them at some po-"

Drill nodded with the vision of it in her head "I see where your going with this Esmerelda. Ok the groups will split, the fliers with the fastest reflexes with Mildred, though keeping out of her way, and the other two groups following Ethel and hmm, Enid in the side display until you all seamlessly come back together. Yes I got it, All of your get your brooms and get dressed for practice, quickly." The first years excited, went about preparing. While Miss Drill was off.

However the select few older students remained. They were complaining about the strange behavior of the headmistress.

"I really think our theory is true Esme. But what can we do?" Lela told Esme.

"What theory? That Cackles has gone Crackers?" Velvet asked wittily.

"This is again not amusing Velvet. Miss Cackles seems to be sabotaging her position in this school and getting Mildred kicked out of school or killed. That flying display can get dangerous if they don't go according to Miss Drill's plan." Serena said after glaring at Velvet. Those two are always like vinegar to each other.

Esme told them that "We think its a potion that Miss Gullet gave Miss Cackles some how and now she is sabotaging herself. The letter no doubt came from Gullet who has a vendetta against both Ada Cackles and Mildred."

Jillian gasped and pointed at Esme "You said Ada, but we know there is a twin. An evil twin."

Now they were all unsure. Willow asked "How can we even confirm? And who would believe us?"

Lela clicked her fingers and looked to Esme "You said you were there when Agatha found out her powers were taken from her right?"

Esme nodded "Saying ya, she was majorly ticked off."

"Miss Gullet and Miss Agatha Cackles working together. Who would have thought?" Mona wondered.

"Well we all thought it, now what do we do? Its against the code to accuse a witch without proof." Yainy stated.

Esme knew right away. "We must find Ada Cackle." Just then the bell rang. They groaned. "Alright we missed lunch, and Agatha has not let us have permission to leave class. So that leaves... who available to help find our headmistress?"

"Maybe Miss Hardbroom? The only ones free right now are the first years, but they are busy and need all that time to work on the display." Jillian revised.

"I guess ya, Miss Hardbroom, but we don't have her next class, and also she will be around Agatha and the Great Wizard this whole time." said Willow with an annoyed look.

"Urg who cares about class, there wont be a Cackles is Agatha takes over. I don't have a problem skipping, who is with me here?" Velvet, ever the rule breaker asked.

"Not all of us or Agatha might get suspicious. We need her caught unawares, and Miss Ada doing magic for it to be obvious to the Great Wizard so he can prevent Agatha from leaving." Serena told them while pacing.

With minutes they quickly separated into groups, with their tasks. Quite a lot of the third and fourth years returned to classes, including Esme going to be buffer with the Great Wizard. Another group will use a location spell to find their headmistress. And if they have an opportunity, then they will proceed to tell Miss Hardbroom the situation.

Lets hope this works.

* * *

Mildred had a talk with her best friends about the situation as they waited for the crowd to settle down. Seeing Miss Cackle, Mildred decided to check her suspicions.

Maud and Enid watched as Mildred tried to convince the headmistress to let Ethel or Enid or anyone else take the lead. She was shut down, harshly. Alerts went off to them. Maud and Enid turned away. In front of them was Felicity, Ethel and Drusella. "Its Agatha Cackles. We are sure now that Mildred tested her out." Indeed, Mildred came back to them as Miss Cackles announced that every single First year will perform, no excepts, now get up into the air.

"It's her alright. But now she has left us no choice but to perform. I hope this goes well, I cant get the last two moves right." Mildred looked at them worriedly.

"Agatha, where is Miss Ada?" Ethel asked.

"Probably trapped some where?" Felicity guessed.

Maud and Enid shrugged. Before Maud had an idea "We can tell the upper years or the teachers? So they can go find Miss Ada." Looking to Ethel, the girl shook her head.

Ethel explained "Esme will be in front of Agatha, she must remain with the other head girls with the teachers and students."

Enid groaned before Mildred said "Lets tell Lela, or Mona, or Willow, whoever. Can you guys see them in the crowd?"

Spotting Lela, Mildred rushed over, but Agatha told Drill to get the girls up.

"Come back Mildred, now, we need you to lead." she told the Mildred. With a sigh she looked despairingly at Lela, who instead smiled and winked at Mildred. As Mildred walked back and sat on her broom, she saw Lela look to Agatha and mouth it out. Maud and Drusella who had see Mildred look that way, saw and gasped, sharing a look.

"Alright guys, we are the distraction, it looks like the upper years had figured it out too. Lets give Agatha a show." The girls nodded to Mildred, motivated by her.

* * *

As the display commended, going without much of hitch, no injures yet, the other group had followed the location spell to the headmistress's quarters. They were just outside it when HB was alerted by the smaller group tasked with finding her, and had been appearing randomly around the castle calling for her. Finally they had spotted her clearing out bat infestation. Hecate was most displeased with the news and suspicions that her students brought it. Of course Agatha would have her distanced from the flying display. Oh a fool she had been to believe that witch.

The other group was inside by then, two of them, Velvet and Jillian were removing the spell on Miss Ada. It came off as Hecate entered the room with the Willow and Yainey.

"Oh Hecate. Have I been asleep this whole time?" Ada asked her friend.

"Yes Ada. now we need to go stop that flying display before Mildred causes an accident." Hecate said, helping Ada up.

The five girls started explaining a lot in a rush until HB stopped them. But the essential was clear. They all disappeared and reappeared near the entrance door for the girls, who quickly ran over to watch as their headmistress walked from behind the sitting area for the teachers, the Great Wizard and Agatha. Looking up the girls gasped.

"Oh no Mildred!" Willow said worriedly.

Serena had put her fingers over her eyes and peaked under them at the falling girls. "Is that Enid" she asked them.

"Yup, that Enid, and I don't think their broom can handle the weight and spinning out part." Velvet said unsurprised. It was quite expected, by all of them.

And as they watched the Great Wizard ask the Miss Cackles next to him "What on Earth is going on? Its a debacle."

Ada stepped forwards saying "I couldn't agree more. Could you Agatha?" Looking over her shoulder at her sister, entirely calm.

"Agatha. Don't be absurd, I'm Ada." Agatha lied with a fake benevolent face.

"You cant fake that, it looks awful on Agatha." claimed Jillian. Rightfully too according to her peers that had joined her. They were all waiting for the moment that Agatha is founded out.

"No, I'm Ada." Ada said while looking to the Great Wizard over her shoulders.

He understood now what was happening and played along. "Well there is an easy way to settle this. Agatha has no powers. Whichever one of you is the true headmistress, save those girls."

Now he watched, his senses on the criminal beside him, as he had figured out how he had been tricked in this whole shamble. Agatha had been founded out and her expression told it too. Ada spared no more time now. She had not just two girls to save, but four more girls that had tried their best to grab each girl. She stopped their decent and moved the broom from under them to her. Showing it Hecate.

"A curse is upon this broom. I think we all know who did this is, though who helped you Agatha?" Hecate asked a flustrered Agatha.

"Miss Gullet, am I right Agatha?" Ada asked, she left out the girls in this matter, not wanting her sisters wrath on them. The girls understood as she smiled at them after the Great Wizard indicated they take this elsewhere.

Miss Hardbroom gave the broom to a ticked off Miss Drill muttering under her breath about two cursed brooms. Hecate presumed the second broom had been used by Mildred, and was in pieces now since she couldn't summon it to her.

"Before that unpleasantness, it had been quite the flying display. Lets hope it doesn't happen again. Mildred Hubble perhaps more practice for you." said the Great Wizard. Mildred agreed wholeheartedly and nodded to him. He left, one hand on Agatha, and the headmistress with the deputy left.

The other teachers smiled as the children cheered an talked about the display, the criminal discovered, and everything else falling into place in the crime of the day.

* * *

Ada smiled at the girls in front of her. She had conferred with the teachers and found out it was this rag tag group that figured out the situation and stopped Mildred from being expelled by helping her out.

"I must express, how proud I am today of my girls. You all banded together to help keep my position and a fellow student from being expelled. It really fills me with hope of the future. Such a talented group of future witches in my room right now." beaming at them all. Her gaze turned to Mildred "I am sorry you were put in that situation Mildred. But your strength to keep going is commendable, and I know it is in no small part from the support group you had with you. Almost all of Cackles I believe helped you practice your potions display. Perhaps with some more practice you can perform it again for us." The girls giggled at Mildred's joyful agreement for the task.

"Thank you girls for your actions today. I believe the students deserve a treat tonight. So I had Miss Tapiocca make several desserts, lets end the night with a sweet note." They cheered to her announcement and Velvet was first out the door.

Hecate had something to say about that "No over indulging Velvet. Oh that girl will not be able to stop tonight." She looked to Ada who had an amused smile that she returned.

* * *

So that had been a hectic day for Lela. Wow, way to be center of the map. Now you cant blend in and hide, your out there, in charge of Mildred's progress in the magical world. Cant back out, ever. Cant she keep her secrets for long? If you are following the Worst Witch 2017 series, it should help the guideline bits it skip out or change entirely.

BTW: pagal ho gahiha kya? [Has she gone crazy?]


	6. Idea Interogation

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, Lela is on almost everyone's radar. Can she bring herself off it still? Does she have another list made? The 3YWP idea is due now, will HB approve?

* * *

**Idea Interrogation**

Outline. Check.

Spell topic. Check.

Potion topics. Check.

Chant topic. Check.

Magical plant. Check.

Name. Check.

No creases. Check.

Early on a Tuesday morning Lela Raathe looked down at her 3YWP outline. _Today is the day, Hardbroom is expecting excellence from all of us. Don't mess up Lela. I wish I could practice it on my friends. Risky, nono. _

"You haven't napped for three days witch." came a voice from behind Lela. She turned on her chair to look at her cat lounging on her pillow licking paw, eyes staring at Lela. _Only slightly creepy, why wont she stop if someone is watching her, I would_, Lela wondered. "You have been jabbering for a while about this project. It is quite a tedious project, but I suppose that is what those teaching witches of your want from you. My idea would have been a lot better."

With a sigh, she turned from her cat saying "See now Bili I cant make my project about your life, it is not an appropriate topic, especially when you suggest I pretty much Gabber on with a list of your favorite foods and hunting grounds." Shaking her head, she ignored the low growling from Bili, getting back to the two items on her table.

One was the project outline, she kept it concise as not to irritate Miss Hardbroom. Another area of worry had been her list of being undiscovered. It has required a lot of planning for her to edit the previous list.

1\. Blend in the crowd by keeping average performance in classes (except chanting. no experimenting during classes), encouraging others to talk and share their opinions (on anything, downplay your own), be a sheep by not taking the lead in situations of school trouble.

2\. If asked about family details, keep the same story: Indu Raathe (witch from witching family in Western India) engaged to Vijay Jadu (known fact that they were to be married according to a binding deal between the two magical families) but on engagement night Indu disappeared to the British Isles (a rare but usual occurrence by Indian witches when they don't want to be married early pr that wizard). In Britain she lived under a different name Iris Fawley (she picked it out of the yellow-pages directory in the hotel where she stayed). This name gave her a disguise to lay low for a few years until her family or the Jadu's no longer bothered looking for her. It was in the mundane world that she met David Smith. They got married in court not long after meeting, and Lela was born. Although this marriage wouldn't quite count in the magical world, so she was named Lela Raathe, David didn't mind, he knew Indu's secret. Unfortunately neither of them expected to perish in a bombing fire during date night at Tiger Tiger nightclub, when someone drove a car straight into the club. The bombings were related back to another one found in a car but disabled quickly. 5 people were killed, including Lela's parents, and dozens injured. Tiger Tiger took a year to reopen. By then Lela had been moved. On the night of the bombing Lela was safe at home being babysat by a neighbor teen-babysitter. Since Lela's background wasn't known, and her father didn't have family that would take her in, she went through mundane foster homes until she found one that was semi-mundane. [Lela figures since the real Indu Raathe is still missing, its safe to keep her name Lela Raathe. Given that the Raathe family were not informed of the death, they had already accepted their daughter is still missing. Which is why Lela must remain in background.]

3\. Guide Mildred Hubble as she progresses in her trial. Avoid Mildred figuring out my secret. Hopefully all this attention on Mildred, meaning let her cause mischief, you cant always watch her, and she needs to learn from her mistakes/accidents.

4\. Don't slip up in anger when other insult non-magical family witches, counter the claims in the same way you did the Great Wizard, don't discredit Mildred.

5\. Keep wary of all teachers observing your own progress, so they doesn't notice you have a secret. Focus on school work, Witch Ball, Friends, and Guiding Mildred.

_It will have to do_, Lela thought. Getting up, she grabbed the Secret plan and went behind her mirror to put it in her hiding cache. Then she packed up her stuff for the school day.

"What are you doing Witch?" Bili asked as Lela laid down on her bed, head just resting gently on Bili's underbelly. "You can't sleep now, don't you see your noisy watch is starting to glow." She patted her paw on Lela's head, making the human groan a bit.

Exasperated by the witch, Bili let her be for a while. _She has been working hard, keeping her secret, and only has a cat to talk about it to. I can spare her a power nap_. The cat lay there, playing a bit with her witch's long dark raven hair plaited into a fish tail style.

Eventually that watch will sound her awake.

* * *

Pacing is not helpful to much of a degree. She really should have eaten at least a little bit during breakfast. But standing here outside of HB's classroom is agonizing. Inside right now is Mona Snapdale, giving her outline. And behind her is no one, because Yainey Yardsbell. This meeting has been done alphabetically. They were both not paying attention to each other. The corn haired girl sat on the window sill looking down at her outline whispering to herself. The sounds of Lela's pacing had been silenced so neither was disturbed. Didn't stop them from giving cold looks to anyone making noise while walking by them in the hall. The firsties ran fast incase Yainey actually went through with her threat to hex them.

Going through the outline in her head wont be calm her down. So instead she thought about Enid and Mildred's most recent prank/accident. _It is always either/or with them, one wants it to be a prank, Enid, and the other goes through it but makes mistakes so it falls through until they just barely are saved. It is truly exhausting keeping Mildred in Cackles. _Obviously since Lela had been rather busy with Witch Ball practice and 3YWP prep, she couldn't spend time helping Mildred revise. Which was alright since she would ask Maud and Mildred just before bedtime on how it went. Almost always a positive answer.

Which is why Lela has reduced going to check on them as her meeting came closer. _How was I supposed to know Mildred would react to Ethel's words by claiming she will do better than others in her test the next day. Seriously Ethel wanted to vent out on Millie, why listen_?

Since the Great Wizard's visit the wonderful moment that many Cackles girls were working together had dwindled to what it used to be only slightly better than before the visit. _I think its called regression to the mean_. Velvet, Serena and Esme were clashing again, Mona and Willow were being sassy to each other, and again the fourth year students went back to their tough school work and lives. Even Ethel's posse and Mildred's BFFs were back to being rivals. Where did the team, that had them working together to save a plummeting Enid and Mildred, go? _I guess at Cackles the environment just sucks the comradery back. Or is it human nature_?

_Why not read about the spell properly before performing a wisdom spells_?

* * *

As always Lela has enjoyed Chanting lessons. Miss Bat believes she has a talent in it, and her future is there too. Possible, until her lies catch up to her.

"Uh where is Miss Bat?" Jillian asked as she looked at the empty chair.

And like most cases Velvet was ready with news. _How does she hear them, she cant be in all places at once. Unless she cloned herself_. "Apparently Miss Bat has gone Batty, she kept saying goblins took her sock and then crawled out the window."

Serena exclaimed "No!"

Velvet nodded and looked to Esme to confirm. "It is true. HB told me to inform you all that a supply witch Miss Darkside w-" Esme was interrupted.

"MISS DARKSIDE!" Quin yelled. A couple of them shushed her looking around for an enemy. _Huh weird, what is so scary about Miss Darkside_. Others were a bit surprised by Quin's reaction.

"What Quin, have you heard of her?" Willow asked anxiously. Quin shook her head so Serena asked for her.

"Miss Darkside is a witch renown in the witch academy network as a strong disciplinarian, and having a firm stance in upholding witching tradition." Serena nodded as her voice faded out, looking into the air with admiration on her face. _In our group she is the one that follows the witches code to a T. Ironic that I chose her to be my friend_. A couple others rolled their eyes.

"Well isn't that peachy, we already have HB, and now Darkside too. This place will be a nightmare." Mona whined tragically.

Willow, Velvet and Jillian were not happy, crossing their arms.

"Oh no!" Lela suddenly whispered. Esme, Willow and Serena looked to her. "Mildred." That was enough for them to understand.

"Sorry Lela." Serena said putting her hand on her arm. "All that hardwork you did with Mildred."

"Oi, she can still turn this around. Just needs to make sure Mildred doesn't get out of line." Velvet claimed. Confident in Lela's ability to hone in Mildred's mischievous side.

"I don't know Vel, I think Mildred surviving HB is already quite commendable, but Darkside sounds like a whole other level of strict and staunchy belief in the mix of non-witching students at a traditional witching school." said a somber Willow. There was no denying her logic. Lela and Esme shared an uncertain look, they need to help Mildred.

* * *

Sitting down at lunch Lela found herself rather bewildered. _That had to be the weirdest Chanting class we have ever sat through_. This sentiment was echoed by her classmates at the table. They were a bit lost for words. The supply teacher, Millicent Darkside, was hardly anything like how Serena had built her up to be, _in fact she seemed rather open-minded_.

"Umm..." Jillian started, trying to find words to convey her thoughts. "That was... well, interesting I guess." She looked at the others, and they were unsurely nodding a bit.

"I just don't … understand. Miss Darkside was not like some depicting HB, only more..." muttered Serena. Lela nodded, she loves this class, so to be taught by someone that didn't quite have the usual penchant for chanting, was a very awkward experience.

"I can't believe she didn't even give me a detention when I set off that pink powder potion bomb. INSTEAD, she laughed it off. What a bloody disappointment. I wanted to compare her to HB." Velvet moaned beside Willow, who was just as sad.

"Exactly, we could have seen if Miss Darkside was worth her reputation. By the way thanks so much for setting loose so much powder, it took me three tries to get that stuff out of my hair." Willow complained to Velvet, who was amused as Willow shook her crazy curly hair at the trouble maker.

"Urg, and the chanting, sans music, which it said was needed for a rhythm in our sheets, was atrocious. Who has everyone do different pitches and parts of the sheets, mixing it together." Mona bemoaned about the injustice of good music composition.

"I see what you mean Mona. I know there is au Capella music performance in the mundane world, but Miss Darkside was directing up incorrectly. Plus if we were to chant, it has to be the full chant for a spell or effect to happen. Cant chant just a part of it individually. Can you?" Lela asked looking at the others.

"No you cant, because it defeats the purpose of a casting a spell in chant form." Esme said as she sat down in between Willow and Quin. With a sigh she looked to Lela. _Ok how do I tell her this, without freaking her out? Just say it out Esme_! Leaning towards Lela and Esme asked "Lela, do you know that Mildred is not at school today?" AT this the raven haired teen's head snapped up from her goopy orange mush.

Looking at Esme's expressions Lela wasn't sure about this and asked "Who told you that?" She needs to know if its a rumor Esme is saying or actually knows Mildred is not present.

At this Esme replied that "I had been looking for Miss Cackle, found her at Mildred's room, where Maud and Enid were standing with Miss Darkside. Miss Darkside was explaining that Mildred's mum had an invasive toenail ingrowth." They all made faces and winced. "Yeah, so Mildred went to help her mum out before and after the small operation or something. Said something about being away for a day, or week, or year."

"I didn't know it could be that bad. Do you think Mildred's mum can use some potion to cure her foot, because I really dont think Mildred should take a leave of absence when she here on trial." Jillian suggested to them, and asking the first part to Lela. Thinking fast Lela shook her head.

"I dont actually know much about mundane doctors. I never got sick much, and if I did then Grenda would give me a potion. I dont know about this invasive toenail ingrowth operation situation. I do know mundane's take longer to heal, so maybe a week should be enough if Mildred's mother walks on one leg with crutches." Lela explained her understanding, careful to seem clueless to a degree.

"What are crutches?" asked Yainey, with a slightly fearful look on her face.

"Nothing what your thinking Yainey." Lela smiled as she continued to tell them a perfect example. "See my foster brother Tom had fractured his ankle when he was playing football with some of his school friends. He came back from the hospital with a cast on it, had to keep it dry for 2 weeks before it became a brace. And he could only walk around with two metal contraptions with padding at the top and middle where the armpits and hands go respectively, to avoid bruising from use. It helped him keep weight of his leg and use it like a leverage to move forwards." Lela got up to show them the movement. They nodded in understanding then.

"Creative, though magic potion would be much more useful." said Velvet, only mildly impressed. Shrugging at them, Lela sat down again. _Should I mirror call Mildred, and hope to her mum that she get better soon.? Yea that would the courteous thing to do. After Witch ball practice then_.

"I wonder why Maud said it could take a year. That seems a bit drastic." Lela muttered to herself. However Esme heard her and decided to share what Maud had asked her about wisdom spells.

"Maud asked me in the library about wisdom spells. And I told her she was looking the wrong area, as it has more to do with time and not intellect. And when she asked how long it takes for the effect to reverse, I said ..." Now Esme was curiously contemplating.

"What Esme?" asked an eager Willow.

"I said it could take a day, week, or … year." Esme looked nervously at Lela and the few others listening in the conversation. With a bluffing smile Esme looked at them asking "You don't think those three would mess with a wisdom spell? Do you?"

"Uh huh. I do, this has Enid Nightshade written all over it. Minus Maud, since she would have stopped the two and done what she did with Esme before the potion was ingested." Velvet replied with a shake of her head. Moving the unfinished lunch away from her area, Lela dropped her head, groaning Mildred's name. They all felt for Lela, Mildred doesn't make it easy to keep her out of trouble.

"Don't do anything Lela." At this Lela, Esme, Willow, and Jillian looked at Serena reproachfully. So she shrugged saying "It is not your task to grab her hand and take her through everything like she were a toddler. Lela you have your own studies to focus on, and it doesn't help that Mildred either creates trouble with Nightshade as her friend, or follows trouble like going after Agatha and Gullet. Seriously just let them deal with this problem themselves." Lela couldn't help but think, _this is the personality trait about you that I dont like Serena_.

"Maybe I dont need to, but if I can make sure Mildred at least changes back by the end of the day or we will have her as a Chanting and Witchory teacher for a week, or a year." said Lela with a challenge in her voice. Now even Serena was unsure, she doesn't want Mildred as her teacher. "Didn't think you would want that either. So I will be off to find a solution. Help is welcome." Lela got up, leaving for the library. Willow, Velvet and Jillian joined her, while Esme decided she needs to eat something at least before joining them.

"I think I am going to leave research to them, and go control the craziness those three firsties are creating." Quin whispered. Yainey nodded to her, joining her too. Mona, Serena and Esme looked at each other. They can handle the teachers instead.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four 3rd years to find the solution. Velvet and Jillian decided to create the potion during HB's class, since their ingredients are there too. The potion took quite a while to be made, they had to move it to one of their rooms, Velvet's room, while it preps itself. A continual spell was handy in that moment.

In their Spell Science class, before it started Esme, Mona and Serena shared the far fetched lies Maud and Mildred were using to keep Miss Cackle from calling Ms Hubble. There was also that Ethel had broken a rule to prove that Ms Hubble was fine and Mona watched as she complained it to Miss Darkside. Though that part about Ethel feeling lost in her mother's disinterest of her was rather sad. Esme felt horrible hearing it. _Why cant mother just realize how great Ethel is, then Ethel wont go to such lengths to prove herself_. Lela had patted Esme's arm in sympathy. After that they knew it wont be long before Mildred cracked, she is a good girl at heart. So Velvet and Lela had rushed up to Velvet's room during a break in Gym class to get the potion to Mildred before Miss Cackle caught the lie by calling Ms Hubble.

It was ready, and they were just rounding the corner of the hallway to where Miss Darkside, Maud and Enid were standing. As they called for Mildred to stop, she had already knocked on the door. Velvet quickly performed the spell as Mildred looked at them crash a bit into Maud and Enid. The red spark of the spell fell on Miss Darkside, changing her from top to bottom into Mildred Hubble. _In pajamas?_ Velvet and Lela thought as the door opened. Quickly Velvet and Lela snuck away before they were seen. Pressing against the wall of the office, Lela watched Velvet use gestures to make the Maud and Enid look away from them.

"I'm sorry to bother you both, but there's something I have to tell you." Mildred said timidly. Lela got confused. "I am Mildred Hubble." Velvet silently smacked her forehead and threw her arms up.

"Mildred didn't know we changed her back!" hissed Lela to Velvet, who rolled her eyes as a Duh kind of way.

"Yes, we can see that." Miss Cackle said in her rather exasperated way. _Today has been such a strange day, especially sad when it comes to Miss Bat_'s _illness and possible dismissal_.

Looking down at hands, then holding her braids, Mildred was delighted. "Oh! Yeah, so can I. It's so wonderful to be me!" she looked at her friends at the door. _Oh that's what Lela and Velvet were doing. How did they find out I have become older?_

"Well, that's good to hear. But where have you been?" Miss Cackled asked, now just wanting the answer to Ethel's claim.

Hecate looked at what Miss Hubble was standing in front of them in, "And what are you wearing?" she asked.

Mildred gasped lightly, trying to think of an idea, before turning to look at her friends. Only HB had magically closed it. She was on her own now.

"Whoops, she is really in for it now." Enid said after calming from the snap of the door.

"No." Velvet said sarcastically. "If they speak to her mum, the game is up."

"Not if we cant help it." Maud said courageously. The three looked at her. "There's a spell. It's only supposed to work on witches."

"Hello, Mildred's mum is not a witch." Velvet reminded Maud.

"Yes, but there is an area they can use here, since it is still uncertain if there ever used to be a Hubble witching family. If Mildred comes from a long line of Hubble witches that didn't have power until Mildred, then it would make sense that Ms Hubble have that magical gene in her, somewhere." Lela quickly figured out.

"Come on then, no time to waste." Enid said going past Maud and Velvet towards the stairs. They followed after her.

Velvet asked Maud about the spell. When the firstie had done so, Velvet looked to Enid and said "Nightshade you need to go get a piece of toenail from Bats, she is the oldest witch here in the castle." Enid made a face but took off running. The rest went to Maud's room.

* * *

It had been a chaos of movement. Maud got the spell, Velvet started prepping the ingredients while Lela set up the potion, Enid wasn't back yet. They were all out of class.

"Urg where are you Enid?" Maud wondered allowed.

"I'm sure she will be here very soon. Maud get started. Velvet lets you and I start prepping for the reversal spell." said Lela as she summoned her own potions book for the next spell. Just then Enid ran inside gasping for air.

She held out the tissue with the toe in it. Maud had finished mixing it up while the 2 older girls were busy cutting and such.

"Enid, I need you to go back to the office, and check when the meeting is over so that we knows its safe to do the second spell." Again Lela said to Enid, who looked a bit exhausted, yet ran back out again.

"Dink-a-doo, dink-a-din, just for one afternoon only, let Ms Hubble's toenail grow in and in and IN!" chanted Maud, until it blew outwards as the potion suggested. Maud sat shocked on her bed, before looked to the other two.

Velvet quickly vanished the potion from the cauldron, and she got started on the second one while Lela got the chant from the page. It should be ready by the time Enid arrives with the go to signal.

It wasn't more than 3 minutes later that Enid ran back with Mildred. Quickly Lela performed the chant over the stirring cauldron before it let out a sparkle that flew away. With a smile Lela looked at them and nodded. It was done.

"You don't do things by half Hubble. I'm impressed, you impersonated a teacher today. Badly though." Velvet said while Lela laughed a bit.

"How about I talk to Mildred alone for a bit guys." Lela asked the other three, who left whispering about their adventure today. Mildred sat down on Maud's bed with Lela. "Mildred I heard from Esme and the others what happened. I really think you are going the wrong way about this beating others bit. There is no shame in admitting that they all have an advantage more than you coming to Cackles. The only one you should be comparing yourself to is the Mildred Hubble of previous days at Cackles. Are you doing better than her?" She asked with questioning eyes.

With some silent flashback to her days here, Mildred came to a conclusion "I believe some days I do better, but today I did a mistake worthy of 1 week at Cackles Mildred." Lela nodded, thinking the same thing. "I know, your right. Sometimes I cant help it when Ethel becomes competitive and mean. But I did hear from her that even with all her efforts, her mother still doesn't give her much appreciation and attention."

"No she doesn't. As I explained it to you, majority of parents that have more than one witch child will give the oldest the attention, love, and inheritance. Ethel while not able to accept this is pining after something that will eventually break her heart and turn her dark. It will depend on her friends to show her that there is more than just her parents she should ask attention from." Lela said tilting her head down to catch Mildred's eyes. Wrapping an arm around Mildred, she asked "You do know where you went wrong in your spell yes?"

Thinking about it, Mildred first repeated it, then they talked about the error. Of course it wasn't soon after that Lela ran off, since she was sure Miss Drill would want to know where she had been.

* * *

"My sister might have been more hurt than I thought about the whole mum calling part. I wish they would change how to treat Ethel. She really tries her hardest at everything." a dejected Esme spoke in their common room as they hung out. Lela and Jillian shared a look.

Putting their arms around Esme they arms around the sad head of year, Jillian reassured her "I think you just need to show that much more love and attention to Ethel. She needs to get it from somewhere. And maybe convince her to stop getting into trouble by trying to get Mildred and her friends caught in the middle of trouble." They chuckled. It had been only the day before that whole debacle happened, and Esme was sharing how Ethel didn't want to talk, and also how while she teased Mildred and Maud about the spell that Ethel and Drusilla overheard them. That's fine, because Mildred handled the situation.

The tough part for Lela had been when later Maud and Mildred had invited her to a mirror chat with Ms Hubble. A very kind and fun woman. They talked for a while, and she thanked Lela for helping out Mildred with getting a solid foot in the magic world and understanding their ways. Mildred is lucky to have such a mother. It did make Lela sad all night, she fell asleep crying.

_Why couldn't my mum stay, why couldn't she accept me for my magic and love me like dad and Julie__? _

Bili had to comfort her until she fell asleep. At least the next day with a new determination. _Some day when I have a child, I will love them unconditionally, better than my mum, better than Ms Hallow_. Then her alarm decided to alert her for early detention with Velvet at the castle gates.

* * *

A smiled and shake of head later, she remembered that she had to run three laps around the school with Velvet. It was worth it though. The other girls had a hoot laughing about it later. They had never been so zealous as those three to do this scale of mischief.

Hearing the door open, she looked as Mona stepped out with a mix of emotions. Most prominent being relief. _Good to know that its going to be tense as all hell inside with HB_. Yainey gave her a thumbs up before getting up to ask Mona many questions about HB's mood right now, and where she was marking incorrect.

Stepping inside when Miss Hardbroom left the door open, standing to gesture her inside and to the chair, Lela walked over, sitting down. Each breath came with anxiety. _You are a witch, exercise control on emotions_. Once controlled with deep breathes, she put her outline down and produced a Snapdragon from her pocket in a jaw. Placing it on the table, Lela started her explanation of her plan for the 3rd Year Witch Project.

Hecate listened while jotting out parts Miss Raathe will need to put emphasis on, and ideas for her to improve her work. _It is an interesting project, if it works it will be quite an educational tool. And if the chant works to control the spell in a time metric, then that would be of most great use. I don't believe it would get to that yet, Miss Raathe needs more than this year to finish creating such a chant_.

When Lela was finished, she put together her outline again, to the side where HB would want it for later viewing.

Did it work?

* * *

"Thank goodness HB liked my idea enough, though there was much to change, she believes I should concentrate more on making my report about the transformation of types of owls and their mental state when they become Frogs, which have smaller brains, less wise too. What do you guys think?" Quin asked.

They others nodded in approval. Then Willow shared about her project "I will be making a paint pallet that has several wonderful colors, and just one flick of the paint on the surface will change the color of all of it. Like if it made a flick of purple paint on my wall or my shoelaces, then only the walls or shoelaces will become purple."

"That sounds awesome. Very you Willow." a grinning Lela said to Willow. Impressed of her friend's idea.

This continued till everyone had shared. Luckily HB didn't hate any of our works. _I'm so glad I dont have to start from scratch. If I did then maybe I would have gone with Bili's idea. HAhaha, sassy kitty_.

* * *

Lela got her project accepted. Things regressed to the mean, for Cackles anyway. Mildred and her friends were up to no good, and the third years took it upon themselves to help fix the mistake. Actually as you notice, they let most of the fixing be done by the three naughty firsties, their main task was to control the influence of the mischief. Teachers had no idea they had been involved. Hopefully no one blabs.


	7. Happening?

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, things seems to be settled, no rough waters with enemies on the horizon pelting Cackles and Lela's word with cannon balls. What could go wrong? Parents evening is a cinch compared to other adventures Lela has been on so far. No need to be anxious.

* * *

**Happening?**

_Ok Parents coming, for Parents Evening. Done it before, easy peasy. Grenda is always satisfied with my work, because it averages at Good_.

Third year had been tasked with setting up the Great Hall. So of course its no surprise Willow took control via Esme for design. At least Serena and Esme knew how to reel her in from going extravagant. Willow claims her dad will fall asleep if its not lively here. Might have some truth in it. Anyway Lela was being her usual self around this time of month in the year. Christmas times. Its not quite celebrated here, which works for her, but some witching families do have traditions in their families dating back a millenia or more. This would be the time they gave sacrifices to their chosen deities, or ancestors of their line during Yule. Now Lela straight out claimed not remembering the Raathe traditions when asked, so they didn't bother her.

Back before Cackles she was taught by Grenda of her Birchtree tradition to sacrifice a full goat stew to her ancestors so she could reapply the protection spell around them home. Lela having been the first witch in her family had wondered what she could do to start the tradition, because without ancestors she would have no magic protection coming back to her. That had upset her. Because she didn't have her heart to join Grenda entirely in Grenda's sacrifice, she didn't have the heart to join the mundane in their rituals because it makes her wish she had her dad. At school she hears all this each time. Gifts and such exchanged. Unlike the mundane world, witches and wizards give gifts to each other within the family or coven. Therefore she did not receive gifts at all, and was the only one in her year that stay at school for those two days, there were some others, and the teachers, who rather enjoyed their own Christmas traditions. Lela remembers when last year she had given four gifts to her IP5 coven witches, but they didn't quite understand what she was trying to do, so she explained in a fun about way. Lets see if they want to do the same this year too. She already has their presents made, mittens she knitted by magic, personalized with their names and colored by their houses.

Shaking her head, she quickly floated the decoration of colored cloth up to the places Willow set up with headpieces coming out of the walls. _Nice touch Willow_. Now Lela just needs to go get dressed, Tonight is for first years, second years tomorrow and so on. _Maybe I should check on Mildred_.

* * *

Knocking gently on the door Lela waited to be invited inside.

"Come in." Mildred called. Once past the door Lela noticed the hurry in which Mildred cleaned up her room. Chuckling to herself, Lela sat down on the bed that made itself up before she sat down. "Oh, that's a nifty spell."

"Here let me know you." Lela volunteered in her sweet voice. They went through the spell that she wants Millie to think of silently and imagine the effect, while waving her hand. Getting off the bed, Lela messed it up, then stepped back to watch Millie.

_Orderly Neat Bed_, Mildred thought, and she watched as the bed did a half-attempted straightening up of her pillow and blanket.

"Think where you went wrong, Go again." Lela said patiently as she leaned against Mildred's wall beside her bed. Once more, the effort did better. The third time it works so much better. Satisfied, Mildred grinned at Lela bouncing on her feet and took off doing it to her other items.

"Woah, girlie." Lela stopped Mildred by holding her arms and turning her away from her dressing table. "Slow down your process until you are very sure you got it down pat. Yah?" Mildred nodded forcing her excitement down a bit.

It made quite a small mess of her things on the table. _Phew, good thing Lela made me stop. Ok lets do this again, first I gotta imagine it, think the spell, and made the gesture_. And voila, her table and things straightened up, lined up on the space properly. Letting out a laugh of achievement, she bounced to her wardrobe, opening it.

This went on for a bit until Millie calmed down, sharing stories of her mum, worried Mum will only hear the bad things Millie has done. "Of course not Millie. You have improved much this term, please, dont be disheartened. I am sure Julie doesn't expect you to be aces at witchery so early when you started not four months ago. Cheer up, get dressed, and come down stairs to greet the parents." Lela said with a smile and pat on Millie's shoulder.

_Lela's right, no need to worry_.

* * *

_Yes, need to worry Millie. But you wont know why._

Lela felt strange. Firstly, she found herself at the parents evening for first years. _Why am I down here_? _I dont know any firstie's parents_. Hearing a sigh of longing beside her, she looked over. It was Serena, standing not a foot from Miss Drill, both simpering, and eyeing Mr Nightshade. _Oh right, Serena dragged me down here, where is Willow?_

Looking around she saw nothing much, until Willow came up to a group of parents. "Do you like how the place has been decorated for you lovely people?" They nodded in affirmation as she boasted about it being done by her. Oh Willow. Going over Lela took Willow aside, giving timid smiled to the parents.

"Would you stop doing that Willow. You're supposed to not be here, like me and Serena, we should be upstairs in our rooms." Lela whispered to Willow once she got them back in the corner with Serena.

"Oh look at how those robes just bring out his skin tone wonderfully. Don't you agree?" asked an awed Serena. Miss Drill gave an approving sound. _Arey, its just a wizard, get over it_.

"That's it, grab something sweet and we are out of here." she said while tugging Serena and Willow's arms. Serena wouldn't budge once they reached a new vantage point for her, claiming the light brings out Mr Nightshade's essence. _WTF_? Willow and Lela now had some sweets and went up anyway. Serena can make a fool of herself.

They heard Serena eek out "He saw me, oh no. LEla, Willow!" The two shushed her and gestured to follow them up the stairs.

* * *

In Miss Cackle's office this night sat two Hubbles across from the headmistress at her desk.

"I realize Miss Hardbroom can be a little brusque in her comments about Mildred's behavior here since she started."

Julie nodded with a small smile "You could say that.". _At least someone agrees that HB be is rather harsh with her words, almost mindful not to compliment in any way_, she thought. She looked to her daughter, happy Mildred has been doing better, with a few hiccups here and there.

"However, I'm forced to admit that she may have a point." Ada said carefully and with a small frown.

"I'm sorry?" Julie asked, very much close to becoming defensive.

"I have been in two minds about this, but blowing up the potion lab today was the final straw." Ada said sternly to the two of them. Mildred looked sad. Julie felt rather worried and testy, _it was a blow up, expected of first years surely_.

"I also feel that Mildred Hubble has not really found her feet." Ada added to her previous worry. Mildred was curious. "Perhaps, if she had a friend to guide her ..."

"Well, she's got Enid. And also Lela helping her with basic learning and witching traditions." Julie quickly intervened, stating what she knew.

"While that is true Ms Hubble, Lela cant be around Mildred as much. Already Miss Raathe's time has reduced with Mildred due to 3rd year school work and activities. On the other hand, Miss Nightshade is not the right kind of friend, that has a steadying influence, things might be different, but she hasn't connected with anyone like that." Ada looked a little disappointed and downcast about Mildred._ I have seen the girl is not so happy here, and it has affected her school work greatly, regardless of Miss Raathe's assistance_.

"I am afraid Mildred's emotions has made everything she has tried to do turn into disaster." Ada said with a finality.

"Now, this is school, I have been through this once. Give Mildred some ti-"

"No, Mum. She's right. I don't feel like I belong here." Mildred said looking from her mum to headmistress, her face so somber. Ada and Julie sighed, wishing Mildred had found it in herself to make things happen for her. Like a good witch.

And with that Mildred got up. Julie following her. "Thank you for the chance you gave me Miss Cackles."

"Oh Mildred, I will miss you. But I want you to not forget, while you have not found your place here at Cackles, there are other Academies that you might find friends that accept you." Mildred nodded with teary eyes. Ada got up, around her desk, and hugged the girl, her own eyes tearing up. "Mildred you are meant to be a witch, I just know it. So dont give up, please." At this she looked at Julie, who gave a nod of understanding what Ada meant.

Mildred whimpered out "Thank you Miss Cackles." and rushed out holding her mum's hand. Ada sighed, looking around her office and brushed her tears away. _Such a sweet, vibrant girl, when she came it was there, but Cackles pulled it out of her. Oh what is the hope for this school if it cant even change to accommodate a girl that grew up in non-magical world, _Ada despaired.

* * *

In the 3rd years common room sat the girls having a night off, treating themselves. It was pleasant for Lela until Maud Spellbody came running inside.

Coming up to Lela, Maud gasped for air asking "You have to help me Lela, I did something stupid and now Mildred has forgotten me."

Lela exchanged looks with her friends. They had never interacted with Maud before today. "Umm, Maud, I dont know what you are talking about, but I have never seen you spend much time with Mildred." Lela said gently.

Serena intervened rather hautly stating "Not like it matters Spellbody. Hubble will be kicked out tonight, given how terribly she has been doing during this trial. Its better she doesn't remember you Spellbody, you have done excellently this year."

It didn't seem to be what Maud wanted to hear. So Lela sat to the edge of her seat and caught Maud's gaze, saying "Mildred wont be let go, she has been doing a bit better than when she came, it cant be denied. Though what do you mean Mildred forgot you?" Lela looked curiously at Maud with her friends.

Maud gulped and turned, running off. "Hmm, kind of weird isn't see." Willow said, before getting back to topic with Serena. Lela on the other hand thought about Mildred. There has only been one friend for that girl, Enid. Though something seems amiss here. Getting up, she went out the common area to her room. Needing to check something, she looked down at her schedule. No Maud. Then taking out her notebook/diary she read.

Maud...Mildred….Enid...sneaking out of Miss Cackle's office. Maud and Mildred working on the potions display together. _Huh. What is going on here_. Then she remembered everything. So Maud is telling the truth, but to make someone forget them, takes a forgetting potion. Why would one be used on Mildred. _I need to find Mildred and Maud_. Quickly Lela put her book back and rushed out.

* * *

Mildred wasn't in her classroom or in the headmistress's office. Lela overheard Miss Cackle speaking to Ethel and Ms Hallow, recognizing their voice and some of their topic, she felt awful for Ethel. Maybe she needs to inform Esme in going to comfort her sister. Seeing Maud run over, she was about to ask, when Maud ran into the room. Lela turned and tried to be inconspicuous as Ethel and the projection of her mother stomped out of the office.

Going off with a plan to see Esme first then Mildred, Lela turned for a different set of stairs from the Hallows. Let Maud handle it with Miss Cackle hopefully she is able to convince Mildred from being expelled. Luckily Lela's common room was on the way to firsties dorms. Esme looked up and tilted her head when Lela whispered into her ear "Ethel needs you, apparently your mum's projection is here." Then ran out again, so she didn't see or hear Esme's reaction. Inside Mildred's room, she found things were packed, and Julie was on the bed with Tabby on her lap.

Julie got up to see Lela with a sad smile, holding Tabby. "Well met Ms Hubble, but can you please tell me where Mildred is right now?"

"Uh, Well met Lela. I dont know but she might have wanted to see the castle one last time." Julie said letting Tabby down.

"Mildred can't leave. She has forgotten the one person that brought her here to this world, the anchor is Maud Spellbody." Lela said as fast as she could. Julie was confused now. "I know, you dont remember Maud from your chats with Mildred. But trust me there is magic at work here, making people forget Maud's presence in Mildred's life. So please, we need to find Millie and convince her to stay. Im betting she wanted to yesterday, only today with the potion blowing up people have forgotten that Maud was there too."

"Really?" Julie asked. "Forgetting potion." _Witches have some interesting things at their disposal, but with the wrong intentions it could do damage. Oh Maud_. Taking the lead Julie led Lela out and Lela put up a locator spell, this time just for Mildred.

Following it, Julie told Lela "Mildred has this idea that I am a witch and have been hiding it from her this whole time. I wish I was if it would help her in school, but I'm really not a witch."

"I know Julie, I remember everything so I know where Millie got this idea. The toe nail pain you got, well that came from a spell we brewed in the nick of time to save Mildred, though it only works on witches. I told Maud that its most likely that your part of the Hubble witching family, only you dont have the witch's power, just a gene repressed in your genetic makeup, and many those in your family. I bet there is a Hubble witch in history, just need to look very far back. With this spell Mildred has forgotten what Maud told her about my theory." Lela explained to the mundane as they followed the light that went down the stairs. "Like the moment you knew Mildred was a witch, you could see Cackles."

Julie asked. "That's true. Mildred has been drawing this castle for years while looking out the window. I never knew it was Cackles she saw, because all I saw were hills and forests." Lela nodded in understanding. "I suppose it didn't help any when I memorized Mildred's time table her course load for the whole time at Cackles, the witches code copy I got in my parents hamper, and a magazine I took with me from that witching shopping area outside of town I visited."

Clicking her fingers Lela said "Oh, I know this one, Babbling cave I think." Julie nodded again. "It's ok Julie, you have been an exemplary parent in such a situation. At least your not a Petunia Dursley." They laughed together. "I think we are close, the glow is getting brighter." Indeed it was, Julie was impressed.

Entering the room they found Mildred, Maud, and Enid.

"We have been looking for ya, good thing for that locator spell..." Julie said. Lela looked with Julie as a blue sparkle mist was moving towards Julie. Oh remembering potion.

"Its ok Julie, you can inhale it. Not harmful." Lela assured the woman that followed her suggestion. Then a rush of memories came to Julie. While Mildred went to question her mum, Lela went to get the story of this potion from Maud and Enid. They told her everything, especially Maud. "oh Maud, I don't think your parents would have minded that you had some adventures here, that is what school is for too."

"Exactly." Enid said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lela shook her head and reprimanded Enid "Not only pranking miss thing. Though I don't think you remember Maud has been forcing you to study too."

"But they told my said I'm the second-worst witch at Cackles." Enid said downcast.

"That's the thing Enid. On a ranking scale you are the second-worst, which is the wrong term by the way. More like you are second-last in the rank, with Mildred under you. It doesn't mean you did so bad. You might just be a few points in marks behind the third-last witch. You get what I mean?" Lela explained and asked Enid. Enid nodded a bit. So Lela continued "Just make sure you are showing improvement, and less drastic blowing up potions Ey? Make and follow a checklist like I taught Mildred to do." The two girls nodded with a smile and looked over to Mildred and her mum.

"I just didn't want to embarrass you on being the worst mum." Julie said with the corners of her mouth down. She looked at Lela who grinned. "Though someone has told me that my efforts to know your new world make a great mum."

Mildred nodded while hugging her mum.

A wizard entered the alcove. "I'm not seeing smiles." said Mr Nightshade as he smiled at them all handsomely. Ok, I get what Serena and Miss Drill are getting at, he has a charming smile. Though watching Enid hold up her empty potion indicated that Enid gets her naughty side from her dad. His smile was gone.

"I blew it. Well, she blew it." Maud said dejectedly, gesturing to Mildred.

"You realize that this girl is responsible for your daughter leaving the school, all because she didn't want to disappoint her parents." Mr Nightshade said so Julie had the facts.

Lela came for then. "Miss Hubble knows Mr Nightshade, I decided to let her in on the situation. Well, met." Lela did the greeting, getting one back before turning to Millie and continued "Mildred your are feeling like you don't belong in Cackles because the forgetting power erased your memories of what anchored you here in the first place. Do you really think that one day you looked out the window at Cackles castle and suddenly dropped here for an entrance exam?" Lela asked while kneeling down to hold Millie's hands, and gesturing her head at Maud, who had a sad smile. "While the potion worked to erase Maud's mistake, Maud forgot to be specific that to erase her actions that she believes are mistakes."

Maud came over saying with teary eyes "Millie I never thought falling into your balcony and befriending you was mistake. You either Enid. I'm so sorry, I did this to us."

_Oh now this is two melancholy and sweet. Don't cry now Lela_. Mildred got up and hugged Maud, Enid joining them.

Lela looked to the two parents as she stood up and raised her brows "So what would be the next step to reverse the forgetting power spell."

"I can confess to everyone." Maud said wearily. Mildred and Enid shook their heads.

"That wont help them remember. They'll know you used forgetting power, but the memories won't come back." Mr Nightshade said from his expansive understanding of this power.

"Mr Nightshade, much like how a spell follows the imagination and intent of the caster, in this case Maud wanting to erase her mistakes at Cackles. Would it be possible that she make a mistake now, and we see if the others forget post-spell infliction?" Lela asked him.

He thought about it, intrigued with this idea. That does comply with the intent of the caster, and the rule of doing something after the spell has been cast. "I believe so … I'm sorry young girl, who might you be?"

"This is Lela Raathe, she is mentor or big sister here at Cackles, has helped me acclimate." Mildred shared. _Raathe, I know that name from somewhere, India, witching family. I will look it up later, for now this situation_, Mr Nightshade thought.

"Remember Millie, I only helped show you the ropes and how to use them, you do the rest, especially with you best friends." Maud and Enid held Mildred's hands. "So you ready to make a mistake Maud." "

"Well, I would say I have experience in this, I made a big mistake tonight." Maud said a bit sadly.

"We all have made mistakes Maud, Mine have been known to be bigger than yours, I mean the whole being changed into a frog as revenge from Ethel, and you looking out for me." Mildred gasped "I remember. haha I remember everything." She hugged Maud again, and pulled Enid along who also gasped.

"This is sweet and all, but I think we are running out of time. Right now the teachers and almost everyone should be in the Great Hall for First years prizing ceremony." Lela reminded the gaggle of firsties.

They smiled while giggling. "Oh I have just the idea of what Maud should do." She shared a look with Enid, who smirked. _Dear Merlin, she is so much like me, ah could I love my Enid more, thought Mr Nightshade_. "BOOM!" Maud laughed, understanding what they meant. The three ran off to prepare.

"Hmm, I think our work is done here." Lela said with her hands on her hips, before gulping "Though Mr Nightshade does this mean when the teachers and parents and students remember, they will realize what Maud did?"

He nodded to her and an anxious Julie "Indeed, they will know, that is when us parents need to go support and bail them out. You with me Julie?" She smiled and nodded and looked to Lela "Thank you for your help Miss Raathe, I must say you have been a good influence on our kids."

Julie hugged Lela quickly and they left. _Well, might as well see how this whole crapola happens_, so she ran to join them and found a space in the hall with an upset Esme and some of her friends.

"My mum is going to regret treating Ethel this way one day, when she looks back and her middle child has no love or confidence in her." Esme said heartbrokenly and bitterly. Putting her arm around Esme, Lela stayed as silent support, that is what her friend needs right now.

"Oh by the way watch out for what will be happening now." Lela warned them. They were curious and followed her gaze to the stage.

* * *

It had been fantastic. The speech by Maud. The boom of the potion that shook the hall, its glasses, some of the décor. The when the air cleared, people who were close to or knew Maud, were complaining. Especially a very upset Miss Hardbroom and irritated Miss Cackle. Her friends were laughing a bit because of Lela's warning. Those three really get up to no good a lot. Mildred and Enid cheered Maud on quietly, they were in trouble after all.

Once the teachers handled the situation and took the families to the headmistress's office, people were returning to the feast that Miss Tapioca believes was requires as a diversion. Jillian went forth while saying "Don't mind if I do Miss Tapioca."

Her hand was slapped away and the 3rd years shooed from the hall. They giggled running up to their common room. In the room they wanted the details about what had happened. Serena surely was jealous that Lela got to meet, be near, talk to, and be known by Mr Nightshade. When asked if she would introduce Serena to him, including others that requested the same, Lela said most likely not till next year, and even then not sure. They groaned and went about talking of the Nightshades. Lela sat on the couch leaning into Esme who was back to her emotions.

Lela whispered "Mildred, Maud, and Enid are so lucky to have parents like they do." Esme nodded, to Lela, figuring out that Lela doesn't quite get this from Ms Birchtree. She comforted Lela silently. They both sighed, watching their friends. "And our parents evening is a night away. Greeaaat."

Getting a thoughtful idea, Lela smiled and told Esme "It might get interesting if instead of Grenda, my foster dad Gilbert came." They laughed. "Julie Hubble certainly enjoyed the rather hectic meet."

"Dunno, he has been living with a witch for years. Maybe." Esme suggested.

_Yeah why not. Usually its been Grenda, like they expect it. I'll ask her to bring Gil along, so he can check out this place too_.

* * *

Its the night. 3rd years parents night. Lela eagerly waited by the stairs looking for her foster parents. Particularly waiting for Gil.

And there he was, mingling among Willow and Velvet's parents. Grenda wasn't beside him though. She was way over on the other side talking to Serena's mother Ms Blackwood. _Nothing pleasant I figure, if Serena is a follower of the Witches code strongly, then Ms Blackwood is like what I figure Miss Hardbroom and Miss Darkside's sister to behave. I really wouldn't want her to know my secret. _

Hanging around the stairs for a while, she watched with her friends as their parents all mingled, eavesdropping on their conversations. Utterly boring.

"Your foster father is quite knowledgeable of the witching world Lela." Serena said.

"Why wouldn't he be, he has been married to a witch for decades. It would be rather cruel of Grenda if she kept it from him and herself if she isolated both the witching and mundane world." Lela retaliated, she needs Serena to pipe it before either Grenda or Gil heard her. She doesn't need this tonight.

Finally they decided to descend on the crowd, but why not in style. The lights except the candles went out, the girls spread out, their uniform entirely formal. Smog came about the legs of the parents, and the girls started chanting. Lela was rather happy with this one she made, it would instill a short length 6 hours content feeling until it fades out gradually. With the chanting came the lightings of their animated fireflies, colorful butterflies, and flowers near each table of food. The crowd ate it all up. When they came to their last notes, the lights dimmed before the usual ones came on. The younger years who had snuck down to watch were awed, and some jealous about having not thought to do that too.

The witches of 3rd year smiled at their applause and disappeared together to reappear by their parents. Gil laughed in delight and patted Lela on the shoulder. "Always a delight to hear you chant Lela dear." smiling at him, she greeted him.

"Well met Father, thank you, and thanks for coming tonight. I thought maybe you can also see where I learn to become a witch."

"Indeed Lela, quite the performance." Lela heard Grenda say as she came around to her other side, smiling at her a little.

"Well met mother. Thank you. Share we get going?" Lela asked as this was a good transition as any. Her foster parents both nodded, and bid the others a temporary bye. Lela led the tour, talking mostly to Gil.

It was pleasant, as she believed it would be, most than just teachers telling Grenda how Lela is doing at Cackles.

* * *

Gilbert Rivers found himself sitting with Lela between him and his wife facing the headmistress and Miss Hardbroom. Now he has not met them before, it has always been Grenda who meets the teachers while he is working. But this time Lela invited him, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He knows how she is during this time of year. Plus it has been a good visit, the castle is rather interesting with its old architecture fitted with non-magical powered lights and such.

"While Lela has been doing wonderfully in her studies, she has found time to also be a key player on Miss Drill's Witch Ball team." said Miss Cackle, smiling benevolently. Lela pretended to blush as she smiled, looking to her foster parents that were smiling a bit too. "Though I must say I have been very proud of how Lela has come into her role, requested by us, to be a mentor, a big sister, for our newest first year and first witch at Cackles from an entirely non-witching background." Ada said beaming with pride.

This did interest Grenda, but she hit her surprise. "That is good, if anyone would know how to, even slightly, accommodate and help a young girl into the witching world, it would be Lela." She gave an approved nod to Lela, who smiled back. _Well one praise tonight from foster mother_.

Gil patted her hand showing his pride. "Good on you Lela, for still sticking with it, you could have stopped." Lela smiled bigger. It is true, she could have stopped anytime.

"I believe once this trial is over Mildred wont be needing as much help, but the amount Lela has given should get the girl through the next four years. And Lela, if she so chooses, can remain the bigger sister." Ada asked hopefully.

"Of course Miss Cackle. We have bonded now. I wont leave my friendship with Mildred, just as I wont with my siblings." It is something true that Lela said. Even if not a lot of love is there, they are still her family. "I am rather picky about my friends."

They chuckled, knowing just how secretive she can be. The meeting was over, and they all left for the prizing ceremony. While her parents again mingled, she went to sit near her friends, saving two seats. They exchanged stories, and bad remarks, mostly from HB, and most of Velvet's teachers. Humorous that the girl's parents don't care much, because they know they wont be able to stop her brilliantly devious mind. Too true.

Her parents joined her as Miss Cackle started speaking on the podium. Eventually it was Esme giving a speak as head girl. Then Miss Cackle again with the prizes. Lela smiled and got up for her Chanting prize. She can hear Gil had cheered a bit for her, sweet man, while Grenda politely clapped. Onto the stage, she got her prize and looked to Miss Bat, giving her a grin. She beamed while laughing. Lela went back down, sitting with her parents, letting them look at her prize. Last year she had gotten one as a tie with Esme. Seeing how Ms Hallows was being, she let Esme take it. It is just a prize. Grenda liked that, she claimed it showed good character, and humility. Indeed impressed the old witch. But Lela thinks there had been a little bad blood between the two witches once. Old wounds and such.

Anyway it was a decent parents day. She wonders though how her dad would have felt coming here, like Gil, or actually more like Julie. _I think a mix_.

* * *

Alright quite a learning experience for Maud. A sad realization again for Lela and Esme. I did change something, I think Ada notices more that Mildred in my adaptation that the series 2017 one, because really she couldn't have missed the fact that Mildred came to Cackles so energetic and ready to try it all, learn, then in this episode she was just so tired of it all that she felt she should leave. Maud means a lot to her. And I tweaked a bit that those closest to Maud would realize what memory was hidden from them, with the right push. For Lela it was different, her notebook/diary has a special spell on it to be impervious to most common situations, she trusts what she writes into it to be the truth and made her own deductions. Like a pensive in a way. Though one note of warning for Lela right? Mr Nightshade possibly knowing about the Raathe family, maybe even contacting them. Who knows what will come.


	8. Wart is going on here?

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, we saw our first interaction between Lela and her foster parents, including the home life for those closest to Mildred Hubble, not to mention that bit of anticipated danger with Mr Nightshade's knowledge of the Raathe family (he seems more of a world traveler than the teachers at the school).

* * *

**Wart is going on here?**

It was right there on Ethel's face.

Mildred couldn't look away.

It was a wart on Ethel's chin.

And she was so besotted by it, stroking it gleefully.

* * *

"Uhh Miss Drill, could we like get some reprieve now." gasped out Lela. She had a strong stitch under her ribs. Bending down, propped up by her hands on her knees, she tried to get blood out of her head a bit.

"One more round Lela, I want all of you in shape, especially with Christmas season when people start eating more sweeties to fill their cold bodies." Dimity said loudly to her girls as she kept up with them, pushing Lela along in the back.

"I'd like some comfort food now Miss Drill, I'm feeling a bit dissed." said a rather tired Velvet with a play on words, but it didn't quite land, only a second year snorted in amusement.

"You can get your comfort food after you finish these laps Eaglewing!" yelled Dimity with gradual increase and ended with her loud chime to get them keep going.

Currently were all cross country running rounds in the grounds and forest. They at least had practice in the gym earlier in the morning. To accommodate the older student's schedules, the timing of practices were doubled some days, morning and late afternoon.

Velvet was cursing with Jillian as they kept running, Lela finally having caught up to them. _This sucks! I feeling like my throat and lungs are full of ice now. _

When the round ended, the girls were swaying a bit, hardly able to stretch much. They did hear the coach's critisms on their energy scores. _Damn_.

With stretching done, Lela laid down on the cool grass, feeling close to sleep. Until Jillian kicked her side a bit.

"Lets go clean up in warm water, I need a long bath and we have library next so that's a relief." she said in a strained voice.

Getting up with their help, they walked back, feeling jelly legged a bit. So they disappeared to their rooms and straight to the bathroom. Velvet flipped Yainey the birth for even teasing them a bit.

Quin was helping Jillian with a cramped calf. "Ow!, owowow Oi, ease up there Quintin."

They looked to Lela who had put herbs and ingredients into her bath, it was floating around.

"Hey, when did you get the time to get those ingredients?" asked a jealous Jillian.

"I keep a mix of it ready in small bags in my wardrobe for days such as this one." said a zened out Lela. She quickly summoned two more, dropping them into the other tubs. Soon there were three zened out witches, one snoozing(Jillian).

Quin, Yainey and Serena were talking about something to do with a wart.

"It's there, I checked, on Ethel Hallow's chin, a wart." exclaimed Yainey. Serena snorted while Velvet brought her head up.

"Are you having a laugh? Ethel, having a wart? Ethel having a wart and not our illustrious head girl?" teased Velvet. Though we were all thinking the same thing. Esme seemed to be more powerful than Ethel. Personally Lela didn't give much weight to warts. _Neither method of it being acquired made sense to her. In mundane work the wart grew from lack of nutrient or such, in magical world it just appeared, or started small and witches would give all their energy into making it bigger. As a sign of power. No, I told Mildred as much subtly when we were looking at some pictures of witches in the witchory book for year 1, and found several pictures of witches with warts. Mildred joked of the witch never getting rid of it, wanting to depict the Wicked Witch of Oz__. Lela dissuaded her, saying it might seem a sign of power then why don't some of the greater witches have it now, like Enid's mother. That made sense to Mildred, but confused her too, why so much contradicting facts and rules over time, why no updating of rules_.

"Its probably fake. You really can't expect a pre-teen to have a wart when puberty has not hit enough. Warts take the changing body to actually start growing warts." Serena said sardonically. _Fact_. "It wont be long before Ethel grows tired of keeping it there. She doesn't know how to do a continuous spell anyway."

"Let the tyke have her fame for now, it will be amusing when it goes away." Velvet said wickedly as she sunk more into her warm water.

They soon returned to other topics until the girls went to get changed for some studying, then dinner.

* * *

The snapdragon in front of her started to cut separate itself as she chanted, before going into the small fake cauldrons. Lela smiled, one part done. Lela was in the library during her library session after morning class. Ticking the part off her large list of steps, she started on the one after it for the types of potions she will use.

Having an idea, she quickly found her old essay she did in first year on potion ingredients' catalogue purposes, picked out the ones with snapdragon and putting them into five columns. In those five column she started jotting down their ingredients and instructions when she was interrupted by running feet in her direction.

Looking up, she saw Enid with a bit of crazed eyes. "What did you do?" Lela asked the most basic question.

"Hurry, Mildred needs your help." Enid said pulling at Lela's arm. At this Lela took her arm back gently, calling for Enid's attention since she had turned away.

"Hey Enid, wait." Enid turned around to Lela, who continued to ask "What exactly happened to Mildred?"

Enid sat down in the chair next to Lela, and told her with waving hands. "Well Mildred was late for Spell Science. When she sat next to me, there was a wire and plug coming out of her hat that she wont take off." At this Lela raised her brows befuddled. "When she got out of class and to our common space, where she showed us that there was a curling iron tangled into her rather smoky burnt hair." _Oh Bhagvan, yeh ladki kya kya cheje kar thi hai har hafthe. Ya Mildred needs my help_. As she magically packed her back, Enid got up saying "And that's not the worst part!"

"Did she burn her scalp?" Lela asked worriedly. Taking Enid's arm they started for the common space.

"No! Well, I didn't ask, because Mildred wasn't quite complaining about that part." Enid looked bewildered now and worried she should have asked.

"It's alright, Enid. I figure because of the tight pulling of her hair roots, the scalp hair had become numb, so we wont know yet. Let's hurry." she said in mid run down the stairs. Though she paused as they got closer. "Wait what is the worst part of this problem if its not the scalp burn?" she asked Enid.

"Oh! Right! So we were thinking of how to untangle her, Maud was looking up spells when we couldn't do it ourselves as it was too painful for Mildred, plus its like really tangled up." Enid expressed. Pausing to turn down a corridor, she continued "All of a sudden Ethel was there, and Mildred was apologizing about the whole discounting of Ethel's wart as getting it removed since it didn't look quite healthy. Mildred didn't exactly say that, she congratulated Ethel on the wart so they wont fight again. But Ethel surprised them by apologizing to Mildred about insulting her lack of knowledge and acceptance of it. We though it was fine as Ethel suggested that she knew how to untangle the hair quicker. So I moved Ethel's hand away as Maud showed the book, saying we are looking for a removal spell, and she was close to finding it too. But Ethel said Mildred will become bald. Then suddenly she had whipped out scissors and …" Lela gasped.

She didn't need Enid to finish telling her. Instead they had reached Miss Cackle's office where Enid had been leading her. Entering the room without waiting too long after the knock. She saw Mildred with Miss Cackle's touching a side of the top of her head had been chopped crudely. _That Bitch_! Not only is that a dangerously stupid move by a girl, its against the code for a witch!

"Oh! Mildred." Going over for Mildred Lela stopped at Ethel and stared at her coldly, daring her to move a muscle. Ethel froze, she had never seen Lela so angry. None of them had. Hecate and Ada can understand how Lela must feel. This is most objected by the family of the witch, in this case and sense, that would be Lela. Thus they were wary of how Lela might act in retribution.

"I must say Ethel, for a witch from a witching family that prides vocally of being keepers to the code with the strictest of discipline, I can see that you are most hypocritical of the bunch. Breaking the code when it suits you and throwing it in other's faces, particularly Mildred's, when they do the same." Then she leaned even closer and hissed quietly to Ethel "How about I remove that fake mold on your chin," When Ethel tried to retaliated her, she jumped a bit in fear at Lela smirking at her saying "Oh please, you may expect 1st and maybe 2nd years to be ignorant about the time period in which a witch grows a mole to indicate powerful magic, but everyone else at the school is aware it takes much more time after puberty has been hit." Raising her brows at the stupid witch Lela gestured to Miss Cackle who was still with Mildred, and Miss Hardbroom who was stepping towards them. Lela straightened up then.

"Now I believe you owe Mildred Hubble an apology for wrongfully removing a part of her anatomy Ethel Hallows." Lela said it in that form on purpose. It was a threat of retribution if Ethel did not repent verbally for the crime, or else Lela can and will be allowed to perform punishment. Yet, she knows she cant in this school. "Count your cauldrons that you did this crime in school, your punishment therefore is to come from the heads of school." With that Lela stepped aside and pointed to Mildred. Ethel gulped at this situation she put herself into.

"I apologize, Mildred Hubble, for this act of crime." Ethel said it precisely. She didn't know that a surprised Enid was eavesdropping with a disappointed and worried Esme. Lela seeing the tangled mess of curling iron summoned it to herself and did what she is supposed to do since Julie is not here. First she did a quick detangling spell that she learnt long back, and with the hair in her hand, she burnt them in a ball of fire, including ridding of the ashes in a sphere of fire, she had made it up in second year for her summer project, it was an improved version of a very old one she read. Once finished, she relaxed just a tiny bit more, but still cold with anger. Mildred and Ethel were impressed and frightened by the show of controlled magic by Lela. That is a formidable witch like a dragon, don't poke her when she is sleeping. Hecate and Ada thought exactly the same.

"You are to go back to your lessons while Miss Hardbroom, I and Lela decide upon the best course of action." Ada said gently, careful of the older young witch in the room. Ethel left while Mildred was stopped by Lela, who reached onto Mildred's head, checking for burns. Mildred winced a bit.

"Your skin didn't get burnt then. Good. Just your scalp tight from being strained for so long." Lela said softly, her cold gaze and presence gone. Mildred smiled up at Lela who patted her back. "It will grow back, I know the potion, I believe between youself, Enid, and Maud you can make it easily. I will see you in your room later to see how its growing, should be back to its usual length within a couple hours depending on its potency. No worries Mildred. Go on then." She smiled at Mildred who nodded and left, passing by an upset Esme that entered. Lela looked at Esme, and Esme was glad Lela was not pushing the actions of the sister to the rest of her family.

Turning to address the three in the room Esme asked "Could I please make a suggestion, Miss Cackle?"

"That we left off your sister lightly?" Ada asked, hoping Esme wont say that, because this was quite a strong matter.

"No." Esme looked to Lela who almost looked strange with cold anger and befuddlement at Esme. "Not at all. Ethel is getting far to big for her broomstick." That seemed to appease Lela, who nodded for Esme to go on. "And the other first years aren't far behind. It's every girl for herself."

Hecate wasn't sure that should be discouraged. "A touch of friendly competition never hurt anyone, you know that, Esmerelda, Lela." The two young witches shared a look, remembering those days and now when Esme has catty days with Velvet and Serena.

"I'm not sure this could be described as friendly." Ada added holding up the scissors.

"I had an idea of how to make things better." Esme said to them. Sharing a look with Lela, who wondered what could bring first year witches together. Oh right, First Witch coven challenge. She smiled with a chuckle.

"That may work. It did stop Willow from being jealous of your looks and Velvet from outright sabotaging your potions when MIss Hardbroom wasn't in the room." Lela said with a small cheeky smile. Esme giggled while Hecate and Ada remembered what they meant, getting the idea.

"It's a little drastic, though." Esme warned. _Sure, sure_, Lela thought, _there will be no warnings and it needs to really force them to work together_.

So she and Esme were tasked with this, went back to Esme's room where they will prepare the project. They also called on their other 3 Innovation Pillars, as this seemed like a good bonding moment to create the challenge for the next first witch coven. Lela gave the ending chant that Esme requested, which was being broken down and craftily made into clues by Esme. Willow designed the bat and wrote it in her approved front that it wont come back to them. Velvet made the bats while Jillian and Lela made them fly, with specific firstie locator spell.

When they were done, they looked at it together, placed between them on Esme's floor. It was a charcoal black on one side and a glittery gold on the other side that faded to black in the middle to create an oval of space for golden words to appear.

_The first year coven wants you_.

It would disappear to reveal the first clue.

_I am everywhere_

_ and nowhere, many_

_ and few. Find my _

_door, high **or** low, _

_it's really up to you._

Seeing it repeat on loop because of the continuous spell they put on the whole pile together. Lela changed that it fly to its intendents, stay with them and not perish with use. They fluttered as she sang it with an old chant from Madam Espa Vespateilio, or Miss Bat, a secret Miss Bat shared with her. Quickly her sisters opened the door, as a swarm the bats were off. With the chant complete Lela sighed. The project did make them smile at the continuity of welcoming the next coven. It had only taken them 30ish minutes between them to do the whole prep. So now they had a bit of time before lunch. Might as well go now, so they can observe the progress of the firsties. Esme had her team with her.

Of course during he prep work they had come upon the topic of Ethel's big mistake, and Lela's kindness as Mildred's kind magical sister. Esme got a hug from Lela to be assured there are no hard feelings between them. They didn't know Ethel would not care to stoop to this level in retaliation of how Ms Hallow was not quite present at the parents evening a 2 weeks ago.

* * *

It was going well so far. Well Lela assumed. After lunch she looked for Mildred, she wasn't with her friends searching for the coven. So she asked Maud and Enid. It would seem that Mildred assumed she couldn't belong to a coven, especially because only witches did, and that she might not even have a Hubble coven to belong to if she cant find it in the Brief Witchory of the World book. _That is a big book, it will take time, especially if Mildred doesn't know the spell to find her family name it to save time_.

They had suggested she go look in Chanting classroom. Coming towards it, she found Mildred sitting while Miss Bat was asking "Any homework you could do?"

"Well, it's not exactly work,"Mildred said thoughtfully. "but I've been looking for Hubble ancestors. I could fetch my book."

Lela summoned it to her now and entered the classroom smiling at Miss Bat, who had one herself. "This book Mildred?" said as she put it down on Millie's desk.

Gwen smiled as Mildred looked up thankfully at Lela, who sat down as well. "Thanks Lela. I have been trying to find the name Hubble since this morning."

With a grin Lela said "There is a spell that allows you to find the work you are searching for, so shall we Mildred?" She held out her hands. Mildred took one while Lela opened the book on a random page. "Will you chant start the chant or shall I Miss Bat?"

Gwen smiled "Why don't you go ahead dear. I'll just watch for now." She has another way to check for Mildred.

"Hear my blood, draw up from me, find for me the Hubbles line." And Mildred repeated it with her until the book had done through all its pages before closing.

"Did it go wrong?" Mildred asked.

"No Mildred, the chant was made perfectly." replied Gwen, her smile a little sad for Mildred, and her eyes proud for Lela, who was only slightly disappointed.

"Its alright Mildred, my family name is not in this book, there are many books talking about family genealogy. So you just need to do what we just did after finding those books." said Lela with pep.

"If you insist on doing it the long way." said a mysterious Gwen. They looked to her.

"What's the short way?" Mildred asked. "We magic them up and have a chat over tea?" Lela chuckled a bit.

"You may joke about that Millie, but séances work too, its a very difficult level of magic though, quite draining, not worth it to learn. Trust me." Lela said with a sigh and faraway thought. She had tried it, and failed to call up her father because it had to be a witch or wizard, and she wasn't powerful enough to search further into the mundane realm of the deceased. In fact very little are powerful enough to do that, and she cant ask for the IP5 to do this with her, they will know her secret then and its rather taxing. She couldn't do magic or expend energy much for 4 days. Grenda found out and scolded her harshly. _A well deserved punishment_. Gwen looked at the lost girl, she had a chat with Lela when she mentioned trying it but failed. Miss Bat never knew the full detail though.

"I'm sorry Lela." Mildred said patting the older witche's arm. She smiled at Millie and shook her head.

"That chat over tea is a good idea though, I'm parched." Gwen said to lighten the mood. The girls giggled as they got up to follow her. "Though before that, lets Consult Cackle's records, I think I might have been at school with a Hubble."

Now Lela loves Miss Bat, but at her age, names and some words just mesh and sound the same to her, she forgets. _Disadvantages of old age_. Still she didn't deter Millie's excitement.

"Really? What was she called?" Mildred eagerly asked the old witch. "Was she definitely a witch?"

"Or perhaps that was a Tubble… or a Bubble." Gwen continued, feeling like the name was slipping from her. Lela pursed her lips and moved the corner of her lips downwards at Mildred, who felt the same. "Oh! My memory's not what it was.

"But there's a way of checking?" asked Mildred for a confirmation.

Gwen raised her brows with a smile at them. So onwards they went. Down and down to the dungeons of the castle. Gwen was leading while helped by Mildred as Lela it to them for now. She has Spell Science now.

_I hope Mildred finds a Hubble in the archive, it will be dusty and difficult to get through all that paper work, more like parchments and tombs. Lol._

* * *

After her lesson, Lela went to join the others since Miss Hardbroom will be busy with supervising first years. They went about to several vantage points. Till they stopped in the grounds, just walking around, her and Willow and Serena. Seeing Esme run and call for Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, she pointed to the tower where some screams can be heard and something black and long like, _Hair_, was falling out.

"How many guesses this has nothing to do with Mildred Hubble." Serena said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as Willow and Lela shared a look. This could work with their clues and tests.

"I thought you said she put on hair growth potion and it wasn't quite working." Willow asked confused. "Because that looks like hair, a lot of hair, Mildred Hubble's distinct hair shades."

"I don't get it because I saw the potion she used, and it had the normal amount of bat drool, Less than a pinch." Lela contemplated aloud. "Perhaps during the search of _high or __low_ Mildred went to the dungeons."

"Jillian did say that is where Miss Hardbroom gets her supply of bat related ingredients because a whole colony live down there for decades." Serena finished saying.

"Ok, I have to go see if this can be resolve, without scissors." Lela said as she started running.

"No thanks." said an uninterested Serena, she is tired of Mildred getting up to trouble. Willow wanted to come, plus its a good diversion before the meeting.

"Wait for me, Lela. See you later, Ser." Willow barked. Serena rolled her eyes and continued to their other peers that were annoyed by Mildred and this first witch coven thing. In first year she didn't find the coven, and it greatly upset her, because she knew Esme was part of it as the leader when she announced of the Innovation Pillars 5. They had all guessed and wondered who, but never figured out entirely. Velvet is assumed to be part of it because she gets a smug smile when its mentioned. Maybe also Jillian because of her disappearing acts before the showing of IP5's displays of magic. Plainly saying, neither her and the rest were amused or interested in this event.

* * *

Coming inside, past the hair coiling for them feet first that they knelt to the floor to stop falling down the stairs.

"This is just lovely. Ya, I got up this morning thinking how can I make my day more hairy." said an irritable Willow as she tried to crawl up the stairs. Lela was right behind her.

"You think me or Mildred wanted this, it seems a good punishment for Ethel though. Cut the hairs of a witch, down her in it more like." said a struggling and grunting Lela. She paused in thought, "Willow, what if this is magic's way of punishing Ethel. Like she broke the code, and now the code or magic behind retribution not taken directly from the Hubble's is being brought this way via bat drool. I mean its like all leading this way. Esme would not have suggested this competition if Ethel had not cut the hair."

"I get what you mean Lela, and we know that magic is unpredictable and uncontrolled as a force of nature, so its possible. But right now I'm kinds struggling to think cause of all this hair. Its freaky that it smells only a little like Mildred, and the rest is like bat drool." said the muffled voice of Willow.

Sniffing the hair around her head, Lela can smell those distinct scents.

Suddenly they heard something and stopped moving.

"Cauldron blister, Cauldron shake. Break this spell and make it quake. Rising moon and setting sun, we aren't many, we are one!"

Then suddenly with colors of the rainbow, the hair disappeared like black mist, quickly. Lela took a breath then, sitting up on the step, looking over her shoulder at Willow laying on the stairs still.

"Those firsties did it. Is it our cue now?" Willow asked. Lela nodded and they disappeared to the sanctum that appeared.

Putting on their witches robes of secrecy, they stood behind the teachers with Esme in the center, she will step forwards when its time to do the ceremony for the firsties.

"I believe now is a good time." said Ada. "Come in! Come in!" The teachers opened the passage, light shining on the firsties. Lela smiled at Mildred stepping forwards when no one else did, and led the others inside slowly.

Miss Cackle said to Esme "Top thinking, Esme. Your plan worked a treat."

"The mutant hair was your plan?" asked Dimity with a mirthful grin.

"The coven was the plan to encourage teamwork." said Hecate. She looked at a blushing Mildred as the others came around the brightly glowing and smoking cauldron ready with a potion to bond. She sarcastically said "The hair was a Mildred-shaped spanner in the works."

Dimity chuckled silently. _Hubble strikes around and makes it work out in the end_. She smiled at her six students.

Mr Webb said the riddle again and gestured to the cloaked group. "Curtesy of the Innovation Pillars 5."

"Please will the leader step forth for this ceremony." said Gwen. And Esme stepped up from between them as they merged seamlessly on the absence, and dropped the magical darkness cover of her face. _Cool moment over_, though Velvet.

Mildred smiled at Esme with Maud, Enid, Felicity and Drusilla. Ethel was silently fuming a bit, of course her sister is part of the coven that made the present for the Great Wizard.

"Did we pass the test?" asked Mildred.

At the silence, the robed witches behind and Esme said the chant that was actually created for purposes to unlock the coven door.

"You cracked the code by working together. The chant unlocked the coven door." said Ada, looking jolly at the days turn of events.

"Congratulations." said Miss Bat. "Very great things await such a brave bunch." The others all smiled at them.

"Only this group passed the test. The others will have to try again next time." said Esme to appease their curiosity. They were smiling and Maud was hugging Mildred, while Miss Cackle took Ethel aside for a word. Willow restrained Velvet from wanting to eavesdrop. They were mentally connected at the moment so they know what she had been thinking at the top of her mind.

_Fine. Lets watch this bloody sappy moment. We weren't like this then_. [Velvet]

_As if you would jump on Esme for a hug._ [Willow]

_Hush guys, listen to Mildred._ [Lela]

"… doesn't make me a witch." said Mildred with a sad like look.

"Millie" said Maud.

"Miss Bat helped me search for my ancestors." explained Mildred, looking over to the teacher before at the cauldron again. "There weren't any."

Then Maud said something beautiful. "So? You're officially the first witch of your entire family. That's amazing!" said an exuberant Maud.

"You think?" asked an unsure Mildred.

"The potion went wrong but you knew what to do. That makes you ten times witchier than a lot of us." said Maud. _Very rightly put Maud_.

Miss Cackle came back with Ethel and they all surrounded the Cauldron, extending out their hands once the magic uniformed the firsties. The IP5 had theirs pressed onto Esme's shoulders. She gasped softly feeling their energies and magics through her.

_Woah, that's always a rush huh Esme_. [Jillian]

_Haha, yeah. Those firsties don't know the full extent of the power and possibility a coven can do collectively._ [Willow]

_Your right Willow, we don't know either, we have not reached our limits yet._ [Lela]

"So, without further ado, we will begin the ceremony." stated Hecate to her students.

Esme started it off with "As members of your new coven, you'll be more than just classmates, you'll be sisters." This she said, this her coven thought collectively.

"It doesn't matter who's the best or the worst." said Dimity.

"All that matters is joining together with your fellow witches and being stronger and better together." said Miss Cackles to each other them.

Smiles and gestures were exchanged. Though they did catch the annoyance Ethel showed.

_Esme your sister is very entertaining. She has a minion that is touchy feely. HAHA_ [Velvet] The others giggling in their minds too as Esme rolled her eyes mentally at them.

_Its not a surprise. She doesn't like it when I hug her._ [Esme]

_Rejected_. [Willow, Lela, Jillian, Velvet]

_Ouch_ [Esme] With a smile.

"Mildred Hubble." said Hecate with a note of suggestion.

"I'm really, really sorry about the hair. It was the bat drool and-" Mildred rushed out with her apology. Lela giggled with her friends because Mildred didn't realize what this mention from HB was about.

_Mildred_! [IP5]

Ada decided to interrupt Mildred's tangent. "Toss your invitation into the cauldron." Gesturing to the cauldron.

"But I'm not in trouble?" Mildred asked for clarification sake. The girls laughed again.

_You are trouble Mildred_. [Lela]

"No, dear." said Gwen "You're being sworn in as founder member."

"Me?" asked Mildred.

_No, she meant Ethel._ [Velvet]

"Your were the first witch to reveal the door. That also means you get to choose a name."

_Come on. Mildred, the coven will have it always_. [Jillian]

_Use that creative mind._ [Lela]

_I bet it will be something weird or stupid_. [Willow]

_I agree, the girl is thinking on the spot._ [Velvet]

_Hush guys, I know Mildred, it will be awesome._ [Esme]

"How about the Hair Raisers?"

_YES! I KNEW IT_ [Willow, Velvet]

_Come one, its creative, if you really think about it in a non-pun intended way._ [Lela]

_Ah older sister to Millie, that is not creative. But I get your point, they a bunch of trouble, all of them._ [Jillian]

_Ya, there will be a lot of Hair Raising and pulling and burning … hahaha_ [Esme]

As they tittered silently. Ethel had a negative reaction, shaking her head at Mildred's stupidity. _Now I don't want to belong in this coven. Sisterhood not!_

"The first and founding member of the Hair Raisers. Mildred Hubble!" Announced Ada, and watched Mildred throw in her invitation. The color of the cauldron turned pink purplish and moved to cover Mildred in it too. Then the clapping commended.

_Go Millie_ [Velvet, Willow, Jillian]

_Ya Good lob_ [Lela, Esme]

The clapping stopped eventually. Miss Cackle said "This is your coven room, enter when you need it, for meetings and such if it pleases you. Practicing witching in covens responsibily girls." said a bit sternly at the end. Then looking at others asked "Shall we leave the Hair Raisers to it?" They nodded and disappeared with Miss Cackle to her office.

The girls laughed as they took off their spell and secretive cloaks.

"Oh I should have figured out." Algernon said at the cheekily smiling young witches.

"Thank you for coming teachers, thank you for organizing this Innovation Pillars 5 for participating in the cermony." Ada said with a smile and not. They all went their separate ways then. The girls went to their sanctum, which was funnily enough Esme's room area. There they sat for a bit putting their cloaks away, and talking about the whole ceremony and the girls until they left the room to go for dinner in their synchronized entery tiem so it wasn't suspect. Willow and Lela had entered together. When Quin asked they simply said Mildred's hair problem was fixed and the coven search commenced, so we came down for dinner. Each peasy.

_The Hair Raisers. Oh the shocking displays they will make, I can't even, right now_.

* * *

"Hon?" asked Nathaniel to his wife that sat on the couch.

"Hmm?" replied Narcissus while editing and re-reading their itinerary for the next performance.

"I'm just looking at some of our Asia trips. You remember ever coming across someone from the Raathe family." he asked while looking at the pictures and journey writing.

"Umm, I think so yes. But if you are thinking India then you are wrong. I distinctly remember mountains and snow. That big tall mountain that we raced around on our brooms. Himlaia or something." pondered Narcissus as she looked over to study Nathaniel's profile while he frowned at the picture in his hand.

He got up, coming over to her and handing it while saying "The Himalayan area, Mount Everest it was dubbed. This photo which one was from Raathe family."

Looking down and closely she pointed to the woman. "That is her I would say. She told us about her family being an old Indian witching family that still had deity beliefs instilled in them. Lovely woman." Narcissus said while recalling the details a little.

"You remember her name?" he asked. But she shook her head.

"Why do you want to know, love?" she asked curiously.

"Because little Enid might be going to school with that woman's daughter." he said with furrowed brows. They both looked down at the pictures again.

"Do they look alike?" …

* * *

Uh oh, better watch out Lela, the Nightshades are searching for truth. What are the chances right, that Enid's parents came across Indu Raathe in their, what, early 20s? Who knows, but its hella exciting to find out who gets the drop on Lela first. Coven secrets, Coven stories will come more over time. Some more detail into Lela's sisterly bond with Mildred. The strength of the IP5. It was a sweet and simple chapter.


	9. Pentangle Tango

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, the Nightshades coming closers from afar, IP5 coven had fun inducting Mildred's Hair Raisers coven, Ethel found out just how protective Lela can be about Mildred, and it looks like Lela is making progress with her 3YWP. A competition is entering Cackles, three of them, if you think about it?

* * *

**Pentangle Tango**

Dimity watched with hawk like clarity of each green and yellow clad girl moved around the grassy ground between two glowing hoops, and a glowing spherical glowing ball being passed from one girl to another, following the patterns that were illustrated on her maglet.

Cackles Witch Ball practice was in session during a particularly sunny afternoon in December. She found the weather appropriate to allow for such a practice. _Though I know the girls would rather practice inside the gym again, yet I don't think they should forget that this condition occur during the games_. One of the school's is in Carlisle, Scotland caves.

Carlisle Witching School. The school has its living and teaching facilities in the caves, pathways in the tunnels under the mountain, and down the valley between two mountains they have the ingredients fields for their magical use. Three tunnels lead down to a lower level of the mountain where it opens up to a large expanse of ground, used for broomstick flying classes on the flattened ground. It is simply beautiful, she remembers going there during the tour for the flying team she had been on, PR event. In the morning when she and her team performed a routine the got the most fantastic view shown by the light of the sun peaking between the shoulders of the mountains down the valley. That school is older than Cackles, not by too much, a couple centuries. While its beautiful, her team was lucky to know how to fly in such frigid weather. That is where the Witch Ball tournament between school will take place this year. Last year it took place at Cackles. Thus, Dimity having her girls train in this climate. They didn't complain much when she explained it to them.

Eventually she made her chime to stop the play and end practice. Lela sighed, taking a moment to use her small towelette to dry her forehead and back of neck. Joining her teammates around Miss Drill, she got down to the grass, starting to stretch. _Oo, the grass is cold and a bit dewy_.

"Alright girls, this was a good practice. I did notice you got a bit stiff there Natte, missed the hoop a couple times. You need to improve you blood flow more before practice and between plays. Do what Lela does." Miss Drill indicated to Lela, who showed Natte what she does, jumping jacks and shaking her limbs out. Which looked a bit funny. "Remember these are the conditions you al will be playing. OF course the uniforms you will be given should protect your body, Miss Cackles has already had older winter uniforms remodeled. This is just so its not a surprise when you play at Carlisle." She nodded to them, wanting proof of their understanding. They called back in confirmation.

"Alright, finish you stretching, and get back inside. Next practice in two days will be out here again. Good effort today girls." Dimity left to put back the game equipment with a spell and reevaluated the girls on her maglet.

"I am not quite looking forward to the games now, the air makes my lips become chapped." Gurty complained as she licked her cracked lips again.

"I have heard from my mother that the school has beautiful grounds, and the caves are so intricate, with old age designs, yet still designed tastefully with each modern fashion change. Jeweled with glowing crystals. I cant wait." Jillian shared lost in her imagination.

_That would be nice, I have read about the school before, since I wanted to know about older schools than Cackles, and if they also accept students that are first witches in their families. Not like I would indicate that I am one of those students. People are entirely prejudiced._ These were the thoughts racing through Lela's head as she walked beside her fellow team mates to the castle. It was entering the warmed halls of Cackles that Lela snapped out, jogging now up to her dorm to clean up and get ready to work on her 3YWP in the library.

* * *

Ada Cackle smiled at Mildred Hubble picking up her cat, who had been spooked up to the tower. She had just transferred Mildred to the classroom, who was in quite the pose and her hand glowing. Mildred had worried that her summoning spell on Tabby would sent him flying the long way here, so Ada quickly transferred him here too. _It is good to see that Mildred is able to perform such a spell to her daily life instead of using non-magical techniques_.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, Cackle's Academy are currently reigning champions of the annual spelling bee." She said while watching the interest awaken in the students for this announcement. It would also seem that Mildred is aware of the spelling bee, which is a satisfying as proof that her studies with Miss Raathe are progressing.

Mildred remembered one of her trips with Lela to the awards display. It was the most common depiction of school pride that Cackles shared with other mundane schools. Lela explained to her the category of each trophy, place, certificate, etc. The Spelling Bee bow was the most ostentatious looking prize trophy. Beside it was a plaque with inscriptions of many past school winners since 1900, though Cackles shows up many times until in the last few decades it has been just them continuously. This is evident given what Miss Cackles just said about Cackles Academy being undefeated champs. _Cool, I would like to watch the competition, will it be first years, if so I don't doubt Maud and Ethel will be chosen, they are the best students in class academically_. Mildred snapped out of her memory when she felt Maud lean towards her and whisper "It's like a competition where you mix p-"

"-mix potions to see which competing students from two schools is the best at spells. Ya I know Maud, Lela covered that part, I think it should be you though, you are best at spells." Mildred added while smiling at Maud. She felt good seeing the slightly shocked and impressed looks on Maud and Enid's faces.

Hecate was also impressed, only slightly, while Ada and Algernon smiled. Ethel however couldn't help but interrupt in someone else's conversation. "Amazing that you would retain such knowledge Mildred, or that you are aware the complexity of the competition rules you out." Her haughty look was erased from her face when she saw the disappointed look from Miss Hardbroom. Mildred rolled her eyes at Ethel's need to make comments at the expense of trying to hurt someone else's feelings. Millie is well aware of being a common target for Ethel.

Ada continued to speak then "As we currently hold the title, we are guaranteed a place in this year's finals to be held here tomorrow, which means two lucky witches will have the honor of competing against Miss Pentangle's Academy." The children in class were doubly excited now, hoping to be allowed to compete, but also to see Miss Pentangle. She and her school are quite a hot topic around witching schools, it is a modern school after all.

Having heard of Miss Pentangle from the magazine Mildred was able to place the face and name to the school, though she wonders what her classmates think of her. Maud looks thoughtful while Enid is delighted. "Hey Enid, did you ever go to Pentangles Academy before coming here?" she asked.

"No I didn't get to go, but I think it would have been the next school if you had not convinced me to stay and be a Cackles girl Millie." whispered Enid, the two girls smiled at each other. Then turned to watch Felicity gush about Miss Pentangle.

"She is only the most glamorous witch there is. I begged my mother to send me to her school." Felicity said looking at the ceiling with glittering eyes of longing and a slight pout to her mouth.

"So why didn't she allow you to go? Is it that Pentangles is very modern in its teaching courses?" Mildred wondered.

"No, its because the school is co-ed." Felicity explained to Mildred. Surprised that Mildred brought up such a good and distinguishing point about the school compared to every other witching school. Mum is not bothered by those teachings, she was actually saddened that Cackles hasn't taught enchanting since centuries ago. Ethel tried not to show her annoyance that Mildred knew such fact about Pentangles. Her thoughts were not reflected by the teachers listening in once Miss Hardbroom showed her discomfort of Pippa coming tomorrow to Cackles.

"What does that mean?" asked a confused Drusilla.

"Boys!" squealed out a couple giddy girls in the class. Drusilla smiled and felt giddy herself. She wondered_ will 1 or 2 boys will be coming to school tomorrow. If so then I need to make sure my hair and robes look perfect tomorrow_. That was a similar tangent of thoughts for most of the girls in class. Except for Mildred, _I don't get it, why are they being like this, they have been around boy's right? I mean I was during mundane schooling, it was co-ed too. Omg, is Maud blushing. This is too funny, I have got to tease them later about this_.

Ada brought the girls out of their day dreams by stating "As the rules dictate, we will continue to work our way through the alphabet." Turning to Mr Rowan-Webb, she said "Our official judicator, Mr. Rowan-Webb, has been charged with selecting this year's team."

"Last year's victory by Hazel Goodcharm and Peggy...(ribbit)...Gribble brings us to H, which means our first lucky contestant is Ethel Hallows." Allgernon announced, giving Ethel an encouraging smile. Ethel was beaming by then, as her peers clapped and looked to her, some in jealousy and other in admiration. Mildred however was worried about Tabby being crabby. Taking something out of her bag, she gave him some moldy cheese to eat, hoping it would keep him sated till lunch. "Swiftly followed by Mildred Hubble." said a smiling Algernon.

Mildred jumped up surprised. But then her brain sped up, right H surnames. _Do I have an option to back out_? Others were just as worried as her. Ethel simply annoyed. "Me? Um...Maybe someone else should go in my place?" She asked looking at the teachers then her classmates, and giving Maud an imploring look. She only got a shake of them from Maud.

"That isn't allowed, I'm afraid. Witching traditions always prevail." Ada explained to Mildred with a frown. She knows Mildred is not ready for something like this, potions has been difficult for her to grasp, she is progress in the basics, but slowly as per Miss Raathe's feedback. Mildred looked much more worried and uncertain now. "So I suggest you prepare Mildred and confer with Ethel. Girls give your full support for our two contestants, I am sure they will bring home the prize again." Nodding to them, Ada turned to shared a look with the teachers as two of them left for their duties.

With their departure the talking and whispering commenced until Miss Hardbroom got them quickly under control for her class. Mildred had much to think upon. _I need Lela's help_.

* * *

Lela on the other hand was busy during Mildred's break time because she had selected this time for something else (she had a break too), having gone into the fields to collect ingredients on a voluntary basis with three second years that were given it as detention. Since she knew where to look, it was a faster process to split the four of them up.

Within 20 minutes they had all they needed from the list. Lela had gotten her extra supply of dragon snap, and all three were accounted for, so they were off to the castle to drop the ingredients off and get to the Great Hall in wait of the Pentangle guests.

The girls were ahead of her when one of them, Harriet asked Lela "Lela did you know that tomorrow is the Spelling Bee competition?"

"I did know, Esme informed us, we had helped decorate the great hall for the event and preparing the visitors rooming needs already, as the competition will start tomorrow and visitors will arrive today." Lela informed them. Willow had already gone nuts decorating Miss Pentangle's quarters, now eagerly waiting to find out how the witch likes the room. Willow hadn't gotten frack about it either, since they know Miss Pentangle has no limits to extravagant fashion. Her friends really want to please the other headmistress.

"Do you know that they announced during first period which first years will be contestants?" this time asked by Shea. Now this Lela wasn't in the know about, so she shook her head and looked at them curiously. "Its H this time since last year it was Goodcharm and Gribble. This year is Ethel Hallows and Mil-" Shea said with a delightedly mischievous smile, knowing what was coming, and it did as Lela interrupted her.

"Mildred Hubble." Lela finished in shocking surprise, slightly dread. The girls giggled, in the same thought that Mildred will be having an awful time, and Cackle's might lose this year. Seeing their reaction got her out of her thoughts and instruct them "Alright gals, please do show school spirit and support." They had amused disbelieving looks before laughing and walking ahead of her. _Great, pre-teens can be mean too_.

Rushing to the potion's lab, Lela moved ahead of the three knocking on the door. Entering inside when she heard HB give permission, Lela came upon Mildred and Ethel kind of sweating, well Mildred more than Ethel, and Miss Hardbroom questioning them. HB waved the four to continue cataloguing and putting the ingredients away. Lela put her maglet down on HB's desk and extracted the content, putting it on paper silently and leaving it on the table, her maglet in her bag. Mildred and Ethel were slightly distracted now, but listened as Miss Hardbroom asked Mildred again "Sneezing spell Mildred."

Mildred cleared her throat, wracking her mind, before stammering out "um, f-feather-r of crow?" Lela smiled as she went over to help the three girls store the ingredients. On the right track Millie, the main one say that and HB will forgive the rest a bit.

"And?" Hecate answered, expecting Mildred to say all three in one go, but she was struggling.

Taking a deep breathe Mildred was unsure but went with her mind when it figured her gut was wrong about Eyes of newt. "A...a sap of honey-" HB raised her brows so Mildred finished quickly "honeysuckle, and eyes of newt?" Lela groaned to herself. "Ahh I mean no, not eyes of newt, dragon wart?" Mildred added hopefully at the end.

"While you mentioned the most important ingredient Mildred and were able to realize, too late, that it is indeed dragon wart, Ethel would have known all this and not wasted time to act. This is a time sensitive competition." Hecate said looking at Ethel then at Mildred, before rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the girl. "Eyes of newt. I've met chimps with a better grasp of spells."

Ethel smirked with some anger, questioning the rules of the competition from allowing Mildred to be replaced.

Well, at least Mildred got the ingredients right, eventually, thought Lela with a smile. The other three girls couldn't hear the lesson as they were in the store room, and only Lela had her ears primed to spy. Though they were making catty remarks about Mildred.

"I see will have to start at the very beginning. Get out your cauldrons." Hecate said with a plan brewing in her mind of which potions she wants these two to concentrate on right now. She is already aware of the game plan, Mildred will not be performing in the competition, however if there is a chance of emergency then the girl better be prepared. Plus this will aid her in her school work, given that its sort of a revision, _which she should have already been doing_. Hecate was frustrated. _I will not lose to Pippa Pentangle_.

* * *

Having just finished the ingredient storing, Lela came out with the other three to see potions being made by Ethel and Mildred. Miss Hardbroom came to them, checking their work, the list, and remarks Lela had made, before warning the three girls not to again be gossiping in her classroom. They said sorry and were dismissed.

"Did you get your supply of snapdragons Miss Raathe?" Hecate asked Lela.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, given the season, it was better found under ground." replied Lela, seeing HB give her a nod of approval. "Umm, Miss Hardbroom if you don't mind, could I maybe help you out with preparing Mildred?" Lela asked hopeful hint in her words. At this Hecate looked to Miss Raathe, pondering.

"That might be useful. Although your area of expertise is in Chanting, not potions. And all you can do is make sure Miss Hubble prepares her potions and mixes them correctly." Hecate stated. But Lela had an idea.

"What if it wasn't just me helping Mildred, and even Ethel." suggested Lela, and saw interest in the teacher's eyes. "Much like how Mildred needed to make a magical display for the Great Wizard, that potion was checked and perfected by Natte from fourth year. Though I don't suggest we bother her, instead we get help from Velvet who is best at potions in our year, and Esme or Jillian for spell work."

Hecate can see the merit in the idea. This would free her up to concentrate on preparing Ethel for more complex and advanced potions. With her sister here it would only push Ethel to do better. She will grant the three special permission to join them for today and some of tomorrow, in alternating patters, by the last hour Mildred should be able to perform without aid. "Go on ahead and inform the three you have suggested and any other that wishes to help Mildred and Ethel. While I will be moving Ethel onto more advanced potions now, get Miss Eaglewing quickly." Smiling a little Lela turned from HB and rushed to get aid.

* * *

A bored Velvet stood near a rather harassed looking Ethel preparing a complex potion, watching as Mildred spoon out her potion. Lela beside her standing anxiously.

"Hand me the ladle." Miss Hardbroom asked Mildred. Mildred nervously handed it over, but she felt good about her potion. Hecate tasted it before feeling the affects, and eventually the steaming coming out of her ears. She cracked her neck to the side a bit. Lela shared an amused smile with Velvet who turned back to watch Ethel, and snap her fingers to indicate that Ethel was falling behind in time a bit.

"Not bad." Hecate said with some hope. But was interrupted as they heard a commotion behind them. One other potion Mildred had been working on had tipped over because of a rather irritable Tabby.

"Tabby no, getting away from there." Mildred said wanting to go over and save Tabby from an upset looking HB.

"That's it, That insufferable creature has to go." Said Miss Hardbroom, turning away to call upon the cat training Miss Tapioca.

While she did Lela had picked up Tabby, who growled a little. "Calm down Tabby." Then he had vanished from her arms. _HB_.

They resumed. "Now Mildred a color changing potion. Get started." She vanished the potion in Mildred's cauldron, keeping some for the nurse's use. Then turned to watch Ethel's progress. It went as such for 15 minutes before Ethel's turn for testing.

By then Velvet had quite happily harassed Ethel. "Miss Hardbroom, can you please cease Velvet from harassing me." Velvet laughed at what HB said next.

"Not this time Ethel. Velvet is a clear presence of conditions of noise, annoyances, distractions, and harsh motivation that will make you concentrate more and watch Mildred's progress less." Hecate claimed as she stared at Ethel. "Now, ladle."

Ethel scooped some up and handed it over. This time the potion turned Miss Hardbroom into a cat, before she transformed back by herself.

"While an acceptable effort, you will need to put less..." Miss Hardbroom instructed Ethel.

This went on until it was close to lunch time when they were all allowed to leave.

"Wasn't so bad was it Mildred." Velvet asked Mildred while chuckled about Ethel stomping away from her. "Best fun I have had today, just annoying Ethel. She is easy to rile up."

Lela didn't agree "How about you not rile her up too much or she will take it out on Esme when its her sister's turn to supervise Mildred." AT this Mildred smiled, _that could be entertaining_. "Mildred you are doing well, keep it up, follow the process and you shouldn't go wrong. You might not make an above acceptable or good potion, but that is enough for the competition."

"Ya, plus its rather unlikely that you will be making the potions during the competition." Velvet mentioned nonchalantly. Lela glared at Velvet, she didn't want Mildred to know this part. Mildred was confused and sad now.

"I wont be taking part? What will I be doing then, watching Ethel perform each challenge from the sidelines?" Mildred asked in some anger and hope. "Why am I bothering to do this preparation then?"

Grabbing Mildred's shoulders and stopping her walk, Lela stared hard at Mildred to say "Millie I don't care if Miss Hardbroom doesn't call on you for every challenge, because this is a good opportunity for you to revise all the potions you have learnt and not in this term. Please don't slack off. Plus there might be a chance that you will participate, given the rules, I think both contestants have to, usually always has been. And if you are doing better, maybe Miss Hardbroom will choose you for the challenge." Seeing Mildred's slightly flustered and bashful expression, and Velvet's amused denial head shake, Lela asked Mille "So how about some faith in yourself eh?"

Thinking about it, Mildred nodded. "At least by the end of the Spelling Bee I can claim that I did my best to be ready for it." Lela grinned at Mildred before they split up for their common areas.

"We can only try our best to help Mildred, so please Velvet don't discourage her. This is good for her school work." Lela begged her friend.

"Fiiiine, I won't, she better concentrate when we meet later. I think Ethel and some others will cause Mildred grief during lunch." Velvet predicted and gestured to where Ethel had joined the gaggle of loudly talking firsties and Mildred catching up to join them. _I doubt not_.

* * *

Though they changed their course when the bell rang signaling lunch time. Going back downstairs, they came upon the group of first years, Miss Hardbroom, and the Pentangle company. Several of them continued to walk while Miss Hardbroom stopped Velvet and Lela when Miss Pentangle and the two firsties noticed them, slowing down.

"Yes, Pippa this is one of my best potions students here at Cackles. Velvet Eaglewing also won the Spelling Bee along side Esmeralda Hallow back two years previous in the finals against Xavier School for Gifted witches." Miss Hardbroom said with a tenseness and pride. _Is she showing off? Ohh this is going to be a fun two days, old rivals haha_, Lela wondered.

Velvet did her witching greeting "Well met Miss Pentangle. And thank you Miss Hardbroom. Turns out the competition wasn't as gifted as myself." She added with a confident smirk. Lela elbowed her slightly, so Velvet added "and Esme, they were a worthy opponent pair." And gave an appeasing look to Lela who smiled. Hecate was trying not to strangle Miss Eaglewing for her sass, though it seemed to amuse Pippa and the young Sapphire Hailstone who was tittering beside a rather dreamy Zac Hawthorn. Following his eyes, she saw he was admiring Miss Raathe. _Really! This is why there shouldn't be both genders in one school, its a distraction_.

"Well met Miss Eaglewing, you have right to show pride for your accomplishments. And this is?" She said before asking about Lela.

"Well met Miss Pentangle." Lela said as Miss Hardbroom was introducing her.

"This is Miss Raathe, our best chanter." Hecate added there, she is being rather competitive. Lela blushed a bit, before smiling normally at Miss Pentangle. _Oh no, is Miss Pentangle looking curious? What? Does she know the Raathe's_? _Dammit I should have remembered to stay in the shadows_! Moving her gaze quickly to the two contestants from Pentangles, she greeted them. Sapphire greeted her back, while Zac was a bit more zealous with his greeting. Velvet tried to hide her laugh but came out in a snort that she quickly covered with a cough and her hand over her mouth. A first year boy, fawning over Lela, the others are going to die laughing about this. Lela looked over her shoulder to Velvet, her slightly uncomfortable smile to Zac, becoming a glare to Velvet. Pippa was rather lost in thought though.

"Raathe? I believe I met Ragu Raathe once during my travels." Miss Pentangle said to Lela, a small frown on her lips. "Of course this was after the whole incident with the family. I'm sure he would have mentioned then that he has a niece."

_SHIT! SHITTTY SHIT SHIT!_ Lela yelled inwardly. _Ok fakestory, be ready with it, quick_. She looked up and answered "I'm afraid that with the little time I had with my mother and lack of memorabilia, I don't know my uncle, or that side of family. My mother had changed her identity to avoid them, here as Iris Fawley, so I would beg that you not inform them Miss Pentangle. I don't want my mum's desire of secrecy, why ever they may be, to be revealed to them. I am quite content living with my foster family and my Cackle sisters and teachers." Lela added unemotionally but with a smooth tone, that both Miss Hardbroom and Velvet recognized. Though some of that detail even they were not aware of before today. Pippa feels like she has upset the girl, and quickly decided to appease her.

"Oh course my dear, I would not go against your wishes, or your mother's. I apologize if I upset you." Pippa said gently.

"That's alright, Lela always gets touchy about this subject. So what about lunch, yes?" She asked the teachers, who nodded and Miss Hardbroom led the way. Lela took a moment to collect herself before following and hearing Velvet give them quite the tour until Miss Hardbroom gave her detention and disappeared her to the Great Hall.

"Miss Pentangle, there are quarters ready for yourself and your students. The head girl Esme will approach you after lunch to take you, unless you wish to go now?" Lela asked to change the subject.

"I can wait till after lunch. What about you Sapphire, Zac?" She asked her younglings with a smile. At least Miss Raathe can easily let things go.

"We can wait." The two replied. So they continued inside the Great Hall, while Lela quickly catching HB's look to her went to find Esme and inform her.

The hall had hushed up a bit, before whispered started.

* * *

_This will not end well for me and Esme_, Lela worried.

They had failed to restrain Willow. Who was now eagerly leading Miss Pentangle and the two contestants to their quarters, while Esme walked hurried with Lela behind them. There were some others of their years who had gotten away from lunch to watch. Lela and Esme spied a smirking and amused Natte watching with Gurty and Morgan from an opening in the stairways. Not good at all.

All through lunch they were able to stick Willow to the long bench, before she was finished, undid the spell and ran for it as the headmistresses got up as well. Esme was approaching them before Willow arrived to thier side. HB was giving them quite the looks, indicating to stop Willow. _As if, you know Willow, woman_!

During lunch also, Lela had looked over to a dejected or annoyed Mildred that was given brain food instead. She even saw that the amount of dedicated fawning Willow showed Miss Pentangle, Felicity di for Zac, who in turn looked at Lela. Which annoyed Lela, because Velvet opened her big mouth to their friends in 3rd and fourth. _At least this infatuation works for me, people will forget the whole Raathe family discussion that had happened earlier_.

Lela and Esme realized that Willow had just walked past the room for Sapphire, and was about to do the same with Zac's room.

"Willow wait. I think you miscounted and passed by Sapphire and Zac's room." Esme smartly said to not insult her overeager friend.

"Oh yes, sorry you two, sorry Miss Pentangle. This way." Willow blushed, worried that Miss Pentangle would not like her so much now.

But Pippa chuckled to them "Quite alright dear, we were rather busy in your discussion." Lela hid her smile as their friends giggled from around a bit. Now Willow was blushing. Esme opened one door and Willow another. The kids went inside to look with Miss Pentangle flitting from one to another.

"Hope its to your likeness? And if you need anything, there is the glowing sheet that will alert myself and Miss Pentangle, who has two in her room." Esme informed them.

"A, an in genius idea." Miss Pentangle complimented. This made Esme smiled and blush a bit. It was her idea after all.

Willow then eagerly made the segue "Shall I show you your room Miss Pentangle."

"Yes, please Miss Cherrytree." Pippa said eagerly.

The two students' rooms were simple but made more comfortable and tidy than the Cackle's ones. They are guests rooms after all.

Lela stayed near the door that Willow led Miss Pentangle through. She looked inside at the well matched excitingly painted room of geometric designs, with a pacing idea that came from the 1500s England theme.

"Oo, Quite lovely Miss Cherrytree. Thank you very much for your efforts, I see you have quite an artistic eye for coordination and also juxta positioning." she complimented the young child, impressed by her work, but it does need some more room to grow and perfect her methods.

Willow was like a flying kite now. Lela took her when Esme was gently pulling Willow away from holding Miss Pentangle's hand for long. "Thank you Miss Pentangle. Really happy you like my work."

"I really happy, keep on with the ideas and practices, your future in this talent of yours looks promising." Pippa added truthfully. Though it might have been too much for the girl, who squealed, rushed over to her for a hug. Hecate took that moment to become visible.

"Enough Miss Cherrytree, off to your class, the bell has rung. I don't want any of my students simpering anymore." Hecate said with some harshness.

"Oh Hecate, don't be like that, Miss Cherrytree really has done a wonderful job decorating right now." That was the last they heard as the door slammed in their faces. Esme yelped a bit as Willow had become weak in the knees, muttering what Miss Pentangle had told her.

Lela took the other side as they together dragged Willow away. Their friends laughing and joining them. Serena snapped Willow out of it by slapping her a little. And they were back to their bickering. _Time well spent there, it was entertaining though_.

* * *

During Chanting class there was a knock on the door that stop the chant Miss Bat was taking them through. It was Miss Hardbroom at the door. She gave an uneasy slight smile to Miss Bat before asking a request.

"Miss Bat, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, might Miss Raathe and Miss Farthingwand be dismissed 15 minutes early to help Miss Hubble and Miss Hallow prepare for the Spelling Bee tomorrow?" Hecate asked Gwen with confidence and politeness. Gwen laughed inwardly at how Hecate and Pippa were competing against each other. She and Ada had a delightful chuckle about it during lunch. Smiling kindly at Hecate with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes Gwen nodded.

"Yes, that is alright Miss Hardbroom. We would like for the Spelling Bee bowl to stay at Cackles. Lela and Jillian you are dismissed early, though do take the assignment for today with you, and partner with someone here later. Ok, go on then, best of luck." Gwen said smiling at her two students get up and magically pack their bags.

"Thank you Miss Bat." Hecate said before disappearing with the girls. The class resumed.

* * *

Hecate had brought the girls to a room which was smaller, and had only a handful of desks. They saw that Ethel and Mildred were currently working on spells separately but while arguing with each other a bit.

"Enough you two." Hecate said with a threat in her voice. Once they looked at the older girls behind her she commences to express her requirements for this session of study while she teaches her 2nd and 4th year potions classes. "I have brought Miss Farthingwand and Miss Raathe to aid in your process of study for spells. You will heed their instructions and not put up a fuss. For when I return after my last class, I will be testing if there has been improvement from the disasterous state you are at Miss Hubble, and a much more prepared rate for you Miss Hallow." With that lingering, she disappeared.

"So what are you two on right now?" Jillian asked curiously, she and Lela need to know the current area, and make a system that works for them.

"I'm working on the camouflage potion spell, while Mildred is still stuck at the color changing potion spell." Ethel said with a sneer towards Mildred. Lela could see that this attitude was not helping Mildred, who grumbled under her breath.

Looking at each other, they turned their backs, going to the side and talking of a plan. "Alright, lets get a list of potion spells from each of them and that we know HB would approve and give the easier ones to Mildred?" Jillian suggested. But Lela knows what Miss Hardbroom's plans are for the competition. Although if Mildred shows she can handle the easier ones, maybe she will get to do them.

"We cant do that Jillian, because then we wont know for certain if Ethel can do all those easy level potion spells. We cant have her get overconfident. Also I know HB plans for Mildred to pretty much sit out every single round. So I think lets find out what they can and cant do with easy and some medium levels, before fixing mistakes and moving to tougher ones. Which I think Ethel can handle. This way Mildred will be as proficient as Ethel, and get to participate. It would look bad I think if Mildred did nothing at all." Lela explained with consideration to both parties. Jillian thought about it, it would allow strengths of both contestants to be used. So they nodded and went back to the girls.

"Alright, so we are going to have a list of all the potion spells divided up. We will test you on the easy level with a couple medium ones. Separately." said Jillian. She could already see Ethel about to protest, so she went and nip that in the bum. "Yes, I know Ethel, you can probably perform those spells without a sweat, but I'm not going to take you through the tougher level spells without being certain you know them." Staring down Ethel, Jillian dared her to speak out again. Ethel didn't, she will show Jillian it will is the case, she could do those spells in her sleep. Though if Mildred can do the simple ones, it would take the pressure off during the competition.

"Mildred we want to know which areas your recall is weakest and work on remembering those, then once you have it down pat, we can move on to medium level potion spells. By the end we are hoping you can self study the tougher ones, but logically it would be better that Ethel handle those spells. Ya?" Lela stated frankly so Mildred knows its not up for debate. Millie understood and nodded. "Great, now lets separate the two of you."

Jillian put up a barrier, Ethel on one side, couldn't hear what was happening on the other and Mildred nervously sat on the other. They can faintly see each other. Lela wrote down the list of spells, Jillian remembering and adding some more until they started separating them to levels. Easy peasy.

"Which one you want to take?" Lela asked.

"I think I will start with Mildred and you can take Ethel for now, no biasness this way. Later we can switch once I teach Mildred her mistakes and how to correct them." replied Jillian. Nodding at the efficient idea, Lela confirmed and made two copies of their sheet.

"Plus you are better at potion spells than me, you would find it easier to pinpoint where in the spell Millie went wrong, then I will just take her through it." said Lela as she walked to the other side. Jillian nodded to her before turning to Mildred.

"Ok, Ethel. I want definition, purpose of spell, its uses, chant or specify if silent, and lastly the hand gestures. Lets start with a luminesant potions spell. Go ahead when you are ready."

* * *

The test left Ethel trying to argue with Lela about her getting the disguise potion spell wrong. So Lela was fed up and called over Jillian from where she was teaching Mildred how to fix her mistakes.

Jillian was annoyed, and told Ethel "Ethel you did in fact get it wrong, and to stop doubting Lela, who is in 3rd year and can easily do all these spells herself." At this Lela crossed her arms, because it is true. "Stop waiting time, I need to get back to Mildred." Jillian left without another word.

"I'm only trying to help you Ethel." When Ethel opened her mouth to speak Lela stopped her and continued speaking "You may think otherwise, if so then HB would not have asked us to help you and as proven just now you need someone to assess you. Lets get on with it. The Disguise potion spell." Gesturing for Ethel to settle down, Lela waited until the Hallow had done so, and commended with the correcting.

* * *

Soon they had switched. Lela and Jillian compared their lists and notes before switching them. It would seem Ethel is ready for some more medium and toughing spells, while Mildred has corrected her failed ones, time to perfect it and move ahead.

"Look at that, you are improving Mildred. This is great. You will have no problem not even tomorrow, but also when the end of term exams come around." said a beaming Lela. In fact she did feel better about herself, since separating from Ethel and just concentrating on the work, Mildred smiled at Lela.

"Lets one more time go through the test. Don't be nervous, and take your time, not too much. Luckily the potion is the time sensitive one. The spell part is after the buzzer goes off." assured Lela.

The second round of test went much better. Mildred had asked to go again for a spell and got it right. Lela feels by the third time, Mildred will be ready.

Now they move onto the other side of the list, medium spells with a could tough ones. Mildred didn't seem nervous, she was used to studying with Lela.

* * *

Soon they were joined by Esme, Velvet, Serena, Natte and Gurty. They were kind of swapping out with Jillian and Lela, who had work to do. Lela and Jillian walked them through it. Lela didn't want Serena or Gurty teaching Mildred, but it couldn't be helped, so she put Velvet, Esme, and Serena for Mildred, while the older girls will handle Ethel. Of course they can switch up too.

"Listen Ethel, it's alright if you decline, but do you want Esme helping you in this session?" Lela asked in a whisper. Ethel understood and had a small snarl, before looking down at her hands, to Esme and back at Lela before shaking her head. "Alright, I will put Esme in charge of Mildred only. Good luck."

"Thanks." Ethel whispered. Lela heard and nodded before going over to Esme.

"Hey Esme, I need you to be in charge of Mildred. Given that Serena is rather biased against our firstie, I need you there to sway her from saying anything discouraging. Velvet already knowns not to be. I think Ethel is in great hands with older students who can tutor this in their sleep. Ok?" Lela asked, knowing Ethel was spying. Esme looked at Lela, wondering why, but seeing her sister's rigid posture, she understood.

"Yeah alright, good point. Plus I guess I know how Mildred studies more than Ethel. Ethel doesn't ever ask for help, she is so smart." Esme said with a smile. Ethel liked that and relaxed her pose. Lela smirked at Esme, _the good sister always trying to cheer up her sis_. "See you later at dinner."

Lela and Jillian took off for the library. First they did their assignment, then will split for their rooms to do the rest. Lela has a plan for tonight, she has a feeling Mildred will not be sleeping much

* * *

It took a while for her to be done with her work. But eventually Lela was able to reach dinner in the nick of time. There she didn't see Mildred though. Going to her table she sat down and her expression was enough for others to fill her in on the situation.

"It was all going well. They had even done their lists, perfected more than 3/4rs." Esme started in the discussion.

"HB came was going to test them together when Natte suggested that HB do it separately like Jillian and you had started so as not to create friction between Ethel and Mildred." Serena added.

"And?" Jillian asked, eager to know, since one would end in disaster.

"HB tested separately just like you guys started. Then she got to the other side of the lists and did those. Ethel did very good, but some areas she would need to work on, they are tough spells for a firstie."

"Good, good. And Mildred?" Lela asked eagerly. Feeling like their plan and help worked.

"Also good, she did perfect on sheet one. Had this big smile and all." Esme said with a grin.

"The other side spells too, she did her best effort, really, failed on a couple of the tougher ones, but funnily enough did better on the tougher ones Ethel failed at." Gurty said with a curious look.

"Ya, good thing they were separate or Ethel would be been stumped and ticked off." Velvet added while chowing down on her dinner. Lela and Jillian were too busy listening with great hope and interest.

"HB complimented us on our work and took us to the potions labs after a quick break. Then..." said Serena.

"Well?!" asked an exasperated Jillian.

"See, Miss Hardbroom had Mildred and Ethel work together. Figuring their time apart would help them. So one took lead at a potion when HB named them, and it was all choosing in a way. But as Mildred was doing better with the ones she claimed she can perform, Ethel began to complain when Mildred tried to help her prepare potion or hand her things like such, so Mildred just stood there." Velvet explained.

"The testing was done on us, so we told how potent the potions had been. And while Mildred's worked, half of them were not as potent to last. Which is fine since it doesn't need to stay on that long. HB was satisfied, and warned Mildred she needs to work on making it more potent for her end of term and year exams." said Serena politely. Lela and Jillian nodded, expecting as much.

"The problem came when on one of the potions that Ethel didn't volunteer for, Mildred took it. It was a tougher one of the list, and she did her best, I would say. Only with Ethel telling her she was wrong in her measurements had flustered Mildred. But to be a witch you need to be able to control yourself. Mildred failed to do that and put in too much hellebore, and..." said a rushed Esme until the end when she made the boom gesture.

Lela sighed. Those two don't make a good team when one becomes too jealous or annoyed by the other. "If only we had more time." she said.

"Come on Lela, its Mildred and Ethel, it would take longer than the four years here to get them to work harmoniously full time." said Willow. Which is evident from watching the pair this whole term.

"Still that was a lot more improvement than this morning when I was teaching Ethel. She was so focused on just breaking Mildred's confidence, which hey, I would've too in her place, but I know I can do both together." said a confident and full Velvet.

"Do you suppose HB will give Mildred chance to participate tomorrow?" Lela asked anxiously. They all had different expression. But uncertainty and negative vote was plastered most clearly.

"Mildred didn't come for dinner. I think she wanted to study more." said a bashful Esme. She felt the fault of her sister on herself.

"It's ok, I know who she needs at the moment." said a determined Lela. She finished her dinner and left for Miss Hardbroom's office. HB allowed for the mirror call.

* * *

Mildred sighed as she sat against the chair in the mirror room. She had two nice companies today, encouraging her. First Miss Pentangle, who brought a yummy donut. Second was someone Lela dragged her away to meet, her mum. And next to the seat was also food. Her mum said Lela would let her out until she feels better and has finished her dinner. _I'm glad to have a sister like Lela_. _It as a good talk. Now I'm ready for some more studying. I feel confident in my spells or now, lets work on potions_.

It surprised Mildred that Lela was still outside the mirror room. Getting up off the floor Lela smiled at Millie and closed her things, sending it back to her room.

"So, how did it go? You look better, that twinkle back in your eye." said Lela with a half smile.

Mildred gave a Sisyphean smile in return. "Ya, I'm ready to get studying again. Before I fall asleep." said Mildred cheekily.

They laughed, heading for Mildred's room for her stuff, then down to the potions lab that HB has let them just even at night while HB does some grading.

Hecate was admittedly pleased with the efforts Mildred Hubble has shown to prepare for this competition, especially her improvements. Miss Raathe has been a good influence on her as well. Right now Lela is not doing much except supervising and testing the potions, stating their potency and noting it down. This progress showed Hecate that she can trust Miss Hubble to do a couple of the challenges, leaving Ethel Hallows less tense and cramped in potions preparation. It had disappointed her how Ethel behaved during the test scenario, while Miss Hubble had been giving motivation and helping in smaller ways. That last potion she knows Ethel could have done, but must have been underconfident, it was a level 9 potion after all. But why not try, like Mildred had done regardless.

Hearing a hissing Hecate's head snapped up. She appeared next to Mildred and watched over her shoulder as Mildred quickly did her best to stabilize the potion, then finish it hurriedly by adding the rest of her ingredients in order with extra mixes of her ladle. The hiss reduced and the potion was a murky green rather than dark green.

Holding out her hand, Hecate watched as Mildred handed the ladle over and took a sip. Looking to Mildred, she waited for the chant. And finally her body had become camouflaged. Lela smiled, bouncing on her feet.

"Mildred how did you think to do that? I would have simply covered it up as a botched potion." Lela asked with a curious frown on her brow.

Mildred gulped at seeing the look on HB's face. "Well...umm... I have botched up several so I looked for a book in the library today for instant actions in case the potion is going awry. It was written by..." Mildred stuttered out looking at Miss Hardbroom, who had not said anything yet.

Raising her brows Hecate said "Indeed, Miss Hubble you have taken initiative to prevent a catastrophe by finding a source of knowledge that would reduce the regressing potion, to stabilize it just for a moment before finishing it in quick succession. It is in fact the book I wrote for my work to master potions." She said with an air of pride and approval to Mildred. A pursed lips smiled came to Lela as she thought that Mildred had just complimented Miss Hardbroom by proving that even the 'worst witch' can save a potion by using HB's tricks. However just as quickly Hecate brought her face closer to Mildred's as she started at Lela smiling to add "Although this does not mean you slack off on perfecting this potion making. Am I clear?" She asked.

Mildred nodded gingerly, looking up at Miss Hardbroom. "Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

"Good. I have seen enough tonight to trust you to take part in the competition tomorrow. You may go rest, and I will make sure you are well rested." Hecate said threateningly as she pointed to her door.

"Ye, Yes Miss Hardbroom." Mildred added as she quickly packed her things and left with a silently chuckling Lela. The door magically closed behind them.

No bad, Miss Hubble, not a bad effort, Hecate thought as she magically cleared up the area and returned unused ingredients to her store room.

* * *

"Alright, up you get Hubble. Come on, I want to see movement. NOW!" shouted a voice in Mildred's head. She snapped up from her sleeping position on her bed and looked around till she found a smirking Velvet and giggling Lela near the door. "Did I speak a different language, get out of bed and dressed in sports wear Mildred!" said a Miss Drill like Velvet as she tossed the blanket from Mildred with a flick of her hand.

Jumping and scrambling for her stuff, Mildred got out of bed, got her things, and ran past them to the bathroom. Velvet was just behind her, on her way to do the same to Ethel. Lela stayed to calm down Tabby, who was not happy to be woken from his sleep this way.

"Lets go Tabby, no more noisy Velvet around. Go on, come closer." Lela said with a warm voice, her hands stretched to Tabby at the top of the wardrobe. Tabby came down to her in a moment, and she stroked him. "Lets go to the grounds, we can watch Mildred and Ethel do some exercises to get their minds ready."

Indeed, the two girls were not delighted doing exercises with Velvet coaching them, making them do stupid things until HB arrived and Velvet ran for it. Tabby soon was taken away from Lela to go to the kitchens for cat training. She wishes him luck.

Since there had been an early start of day. The two girls got cleaned up and met at the potions lab where they got started on their potion making practice before breakfast. HB made it clear she didn't want a repeat of yesterday, and allowed the two to peruse their notes for a while.

When the Pentangle group arrived, Hecate had to give them the room, she wont be so catty. Besides Ethel and Mildred showed they are taking this seriously. _Now they need breakfast anyway, she can hear their tummies gurgle_. There were students wishing them luck in the hallways and during breakfast. They classmates showing the signs they made for them. Esme gave Ethel a very simple good luck, without any pressure at all or connection to her own Spelling Bee.

Hecate gave her pep talk to the girls. "Ethel you must take lead in rounds with the most complex potions, and Mildred only when you are entirely positive will you do the round, am I clear."

Mildred nodded, she understood the stakes and believes that is the best course of action. "Only when I am absolutely certain. Understood Miss Hardbroom." Hecate was relieved.

"There will be now selfishness during this challenge. Work together." She sighed. "Though this could have been avoided if pupil not from a non witching-family was accepted into this school." Seeing Mildred's face, Hecate corrected herself. "Although you have proven to me that it has not been a lost caused as I feared. You have improved greatly these past two days Miss Hubble." While Mildred did relax a bit more, she did feeling bad about HB insulting her and students like her. Made her question again is she belonged here, regardless of the friends she has made.

"With the help from upper years, it should be easier to drum the teachings into Mildred." said an annoyed Ethel that didn't get a compliment. Lile Ethel just said, I needed help from older girls to even learn, thought a saddened Mildred.

Then she remembered what her mum had told her. See what she has done above the expectations for non-witching family girls. So for them she said "I may need help, like I suppose you got as a child till you came here. But if I didn't learn then without their help I wont have been able to make any of those potions. It is still my hard work Ethel." Giving the blonde a determined look, Mildred stood taller. _Cant bring me down again Ethel, or HB, I deserve to be here because no matter what, I will be a witch. or more like I am a witch, a witch in training_.

Hecate was too distracted to stop the possible bickering as she saw Pippa arriving. Then hearing Pippa, she straightened up with her hands behind her girls.

"My bees are ready." Pippa stated with a challenging stance between her pupils, mirroring Hecate.

"As are mine." Hecate said with full confidence.

"Let the buzzing commence." Pipa said with a smile, before losing it and making a twirl that put her hat on her head. She likes to make a flourish, just to irritate Hecate. Ethel stared down the competition, wavering at Zac a bit. Mildred smiled instead with determination in her stance, Sapphire smiled back to her.

* * *

Soon everyone was sitting for the annual interschool Spelling Bee. There was such a buzz of talk from the girls gathered in their seating areas. Signed help up for Cackles Academy. Lela sat with her friends, smiling when Mildred looked over and gave her a thumbs up for good luck. The potions areas were set up, as was the judging table and scoring board. All the work by 3rd year.

The crowd hushed at Miss Cackle's speech. "Welcome to the Annual Interschool Spelling Bee. Representing Miss Cackle's Academy we have Ethel Hallow and Mildred Hubble." As the two entered and bowed in greeting to the judges and audience Lela clapped with everyone over the organ being played by Miss Bat. There did seem to be some whispering amongst the contestants. _Really Ethel_.

During the first round, when the potion spell was asked Mildred and Ethel looked at each other, before Mildred shook her head. It was a bit hard, and she wasn't sure. So Ethel got to it, with Mildred helping speed up the Prep, and handing over items Ethel asked for while she was busy mixing and such.

This went on for a while. The rounds that Mildred chose went well, everyone was cheering for her. Unfortunately the last one before the break she didn't finish before Pentangles. But Natte said her potion is correct. With Mildred the more time she has the better she does. Ethel was annoyed by that loss. But she made a mistake too in one of her rounds before Mildred's this slowness.

In the fifth and sixth round that Ethel didn't let Mildred participate in, she sat bored as Ethel was being catty, not letting her help either unless Ethel asked specifically. Ethel got distracted by Zac and messed up the spell. Mildred knows she could have perfectly done that Levitation potion spell. _Ha, Miss Hardbroom is mad at Ethel, even she knows I can do that spell, did it last night on Lela_. Indeed, the same thoughts went through Hecate and Lela's thoughts. While she did believe that Mildred had cost them a round, this one should have been a grab if Ethel didn't get distracted by the boy, which Mildred is impervious towards. Willow did joke at the expense of Serena, that boys do make girls to momentarily lack intelligence. They tittered and giggled around a fuming Serena that elbowed Willow hard in the side. Zac had performed the spell perfectly.

It would seem Hecate and Pippa were also being catty to each other, but much more subtly. Ada was growing annoyed, it wasn't fun anymore. On the other hand, Ada was pleased to see Mildred participate and also complete potions that worked. Too bad Sapphire was faster on Mildred's last round.

During the second brief intermission, this time Mildred didn't come over. Lela figured she felt shunned aside. So she went to check on Mildred. There she overhead a conversation between Miss Pentangle and Mildred.

"Oh don't worry." Pippa said when Mildred looked aside at the headmistress finally realizing Mildred is not from a witching family. "We have people from all walks of life at my school."

Mildred was surprised, and Lela knew the rumors, never figuring their were quite so true. "You do?" Mildred asked.

Pipa nodded pursing her lips before saying what she felt Mildred might also. "You're the odd one out here, Mildred." Lela sighed because she knows its true, especially with her secret. "Why not come to a school that's more suited to your gifts?" Pippa suggested.

"You think I have a gift?" Mildred asked in astonishment. Lela sighed, _of course you do Mildred, its what makes you, you_.

"Oh! From the first moment I saw you." said Pippa, giving full toothed smile. Even as Mildred was pleasantly surprised, she remembered what HB always says to her.

"Miss Hardbroom doesn't think so." Mildred said in a soft voice.

"That is because she's set in her ways." said a frank Pippa. Lela decided to intervene here.

"Millie, Miss Hardbroom may not see that special something in you like Miss Pentangle and Miss Ada do, but she does see that you have a strength in you that is resilient. She never quite mentions that you will never become a witch, always that-" Lela soothing told Mildred while walking out of the doorway shadows to a smiling Pippa.

"-that I don't belong in Cackles Academy." Mildred interrupted. Lela nodded with a sad look.

"You are meant to be a witch Mildred. Just like any other non-witching family pupil in Miss Pentangle's school." At this Pippa approved with a hum, and reached over to hold Mildred's hand. Lela came to an epiphany then. "I, I think that, being a witch or wizard is confusing because of how people use that term in this world. You are a witch because you finished training as one, or is it you are a witch because you were born in a witching family. That leaves out people who don't come from a witching family, how are they not a witch, if at the very fundamental like every witch and wizard, they have the same essence, Their Magic. It is a enormous misnomer in witching history in my opinion." Lela said finishing and looking curiously at the two, especially Miss Pentangle.

"I say, child you have quite correctly pointed out the biggest hypocracy of the witching world. Sorry magical world. If you have magic you are a witch or wizard. Yes that does sound accurate." said Pippa with an awe at the simplistic logical theory. Then Mildred asked something very smart.

"What about Agatha Cackle, or anyone who has their magic taken from them, are they not a witch anymore?" Mildred asked curiously.

Lela grinned here "Of course, that is something that traditionalists would argue with the point being that Agatha is still a witch. But without magic, she is quite mundane, no? Yet I do believe she can still be a witch if she has witching knowledge that she practices. It is the practice of witchery that is also important." Lela added at the end. Pippa hummed thoughtfully.

"There are certainly many areas of this that should be discussed and further investigated. I would like that discussion between us for now ladies, we don't want either of you getting into trouble for too much of modern talk." she said with a light laughter that they joined. She continued "Pentangles is what people call a modern witches' school..." Then looked to Mildred, saying "...and it just so happens we have a scholarship up for grabs." Mildred looked at her with a gape, Lela was also surprised because that is a good opportunity to cease. Pentangles is a fee-paying school.

Before they could ask more they overheard Miss Bat announcing for the final round.

Pippa got up, going to Mildred, touching her shoulder saying "We think you are a very special witch Mildred." She looked hopeful and imploringly at Mildred. _They do want her, much_. "We'd love to have you at our school." Mildred was still shocked as Miss Pentangle smiled at Lela before going out.

"What do I do Lela?" Mildred asked.

At this Lela frowned "Why do you ask me Mildred? This decision is an important one and entirely up to where you see your future. So choose wisely. And good luck with the rest of the competition. Don't let Ethel push you around." Mildred nodded absent-mindedly. For a moment before leaving Lela wondered, _was this a diversion tactic. No, Miss Pentangle really does see the value in a witch like Mildred Hubble. It gives me hope, because this also means Miss Pentangle might be some of the few around who do accept non-witching family witches like me_. A giddy smile on her face, Lela walked out and Mildred went off with a smile for her round.

* * *

"The score is currently... hmm!...tied at four bats each." announced an amused Mr Webb.

Lela could hear whispers about the excitement. Mildred did perform in the seventh round, not letting Ethel boss her, by stepping up sharply in front of her to perform the skin color changing potion spell, which she did well. Sapphire went first, didn't quite get it, so Mildred got to go and aced it by turning Ethel purple like her anger at Mildred's action. Mildred thought with glee, _I can't believe I won a round even after being just a bit slower to press the buzzer_. Of course the next round she didn't let Mildred do that again, anyway in this final eighth round was a potion spell that was tougher and right up Ethel's alley, yet she couldn't beat Zac, he was better versed in these complex spells. So he won the round, making it a tie.

"Then lets start the final round." Miss Cackle said with excitement. _It has been such a brilliant competition, moments that put you on pins and needles, watching Mildred succeed_.

"Uh, just a moment, Miss Cackle." Pippa interrupted, "I'd like to draw your attention to the rules, namely paragraph four, clause five."

"I'm well aware of the rules, Miss Pentangle." Ada said with a bit of humble in her voice but also brow raised at the audacity of her not following rules.

"Well, the rules clearly state whoever took part in the penultimate round cannot participate in the final spell." Pippa said sternly and with a slight haughtily note. Ada remembered this spell now.

"She has a point." Ada said directedly to Hecate. Then looked to Mildred who was a bit shocked. "Mildred, could you step forward, please?"

But she doesn't know what kind of challenge it will be, so she asked just to be certain Miss Cackle was sure "Me?" and Ada nodded while Ethel silently tapped her arm to get up.

"And, Sapphire, could you do the same?" Pippa requested to her pupil.

"You're doing this to spite me, aren't you?" Hecate asked in a slight hiss behind Ada's back.

"I just remember what it's like to be shunted aside like an old broom." Pippa replied with a little emotion leaking out and emphasizing broom. Ada closed her eyes, listening to these middle-aged witches talk about old pains and competition rivalry before the final round.

_Ok so I wasn't going up against Zac, that is more of a relief, I lost my turn to him that one time and he did his spell perfectly_. Gulping a bit, Mildred went to stand in front of her potion and faced the judges after giving Sapphire a good luck thumbs up that she returned. Pippa and Ada were happy to see this good sportswomanship behavior, unlike Hecate.

"Without much further ado Sapphire, Mildred, I'd like your to perform the weather spell." said Ada with a smile that was slightly tensed. She hopes Mildred is ready, this is a higher level potion. But this spell she had decided was a good one for the final round, as she had decided during the break, she didn't want to be unfair to Sapphire who has been giving it the same effort as Mildred.

"And the clock starts now." said Gwen, turning the sandglass timer. Mildred remember reading and working on it because of Tabby before falling asleep. No doubt all the 3rd year girls that had been helping the two little witches were tensed, they knew that wasn't in Mildred's list.

"Calm down girls, I believe Mildred has read up on it, like we suggested she do later that night. Lets hope she applies what she has practiced in potion making with us to it, and the spell." Lela told them as others were making a bit of soft noise. This only assured them a bit. Lela watched how Mildred moved. Oh, she knows. With a smile Lela whispered a bit loudly "Look at her go, she knows this one. Go Millie." This assured others around her, and Hecate had become untense a bit more.

* * *

It would seem that Velvet got caught into a very hilarious situation when she snuck to the kitchens for a snack during the break and found it a mess with Maud and Enid in the middle of it covered in food and flour.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two naughty firsties about to get a months worth of detention, hmm.?" Velvet asked with a Cheshire grin, her hands in fists under her chin. The two girls looked very worried and slightly relieved now.

"You wouldn't tell on us, right Velvet?" Maud begged. Velvet giggled villiously.

"Alright Velvet, from one prankster to another, how about a getaway hint?" said Enid in a business like charming way she learnt from her father.

"Not this time Nightshade. I will keep that in mind though. I figure this is for Mildred some how." Velvet said while running her hand along the side table messes so they fixed themselves. The girls sighed in relief. It was short lived though when they heard Miss Tapioca coming their way. Quickly turning to them she asked "What was the purpose of this all?"

"We were helping Tabby in his cat lessons, but we gave him a potion to rid of pests, only it reacted by him attacking Miss Tapioca." Enid said quickly. Velvet snorted a laugh, as Maud continued to whimper with Miss Tapioca getting closer.

"Tabby is supposed to capture a mouse, we tried and failed." Maud added in a squeak, eyes on the doorway. Velvet raised her hand behind her back to summon the mouse and made them disappear from the kitchens.

"Seriously you did use a spell to trap it, are you witches or not?" asked Velvet with a hint of teasing at their ignorance. Enid and Maud looked at each other with a face. "You spend so much time with Mildred, who doesn't have any issues doing things the mundane way, you caught on. Hmm must be good friends then." Velvet wondered aloud.

The voices were too close now. Maud and Enid begged Velvet now "Please Vel-" And suddenly they were outside the room.

Of course they could still hear Miss Tapioca and took off in a run, laughing as they went back to the Spelling Bee. They sat down near their friends.

"Oi where have you been Velvet?" asked Jillian.

Velvet smirked saying "Getting two mice out of their traps. What's going on, Mildred is doing this round?" Velvet asked there, Curious as its the final round.

The others whispered to her what had happened. Maud and Enid were brought up fast too, they sat holding hands.

"Oh! Well that's different, unorthodox but will work." said Natte with a hand on her chin, contemplating Mildred's creative tactic.

"What. What is she doing, what do you mean Natte?" asked a very curious Mona.

"See she has decided to divert from the potion instructions of the book, instead taking the essential parts, adding some of Miss Hardbroom's specific tricks to make a potion faster. Its really rather creative for someone like Mildred because she needs to take her time during potion making for it to be even workable with low potency." explained Natte. She is aware of and used Miss Hardbroom's book techniques when it is required.

"Oh yeah, now I see it. Did she add the hellebore and Newt eyes in double portions earlier?" asked Velvet to Natte. Who nodded while watching Mildred.

They could see Ethel arguing with Mildred a bit. It caused a slight groan in the crowd that know what Ethel is up to if Mildred doesn't take her advice. Good thing Miss Bat took care of it.

"No more conferring over there." Gwen said sternly. Ethel shut up and watched Mildred who had relaxed some more.

"She is almost done. Just remember Mildred, check the consistency, color and smell of the potion." she muttered while standing up a bit so she can maybe see the color better. They watched as Mildred reached over to the light and slammed her hand on it with gusto just in time just as Sapphire was going over to hit her light. Sapphire and Zac looked a bit sad, she went to stand near him. They smiled, knowing she did her best to go fast, but don't quite know how Mildred got to it faster.

Lela beamed with some of the others, they realized this meant Mildred was certain her potion is right. They held hands now hearing Miss Cackle ask "What is it, Mildred?" Lele rolled her eyes with some of her friends.

"I think I'm done." Mildred said with a sure smile.

"Ok, then." Ada said with a smile, if Mildred is certain then so is she. She nodded for Mildred to give the potion to Ethel.

Taking a goblet full out, Mildred turned to Ethel who had gotten up, worried, uncertain about Mildred, but she did hit the light with energy, she would have stammered if she wasn't sure. So, Ethel leaned a bit and took a healthy sip. Mildred took it back, placing it down and got ready with the spell in her mind as is the image of the angry water logged clouds. Raising her hands, she chanted "See the clouds as they swarm, bring us an almighty storm!" she finished with an extension of her hands in the direction above Ethel's head. Ethel felt like an idiot, that the spell didn't work since she was not seeing this storm. Others were growing wary a bit too. Lela bit her lip, before she heard the thunder rumble and slowly stood up. _Mildred did it! And what a storm. Oh poor Ethel. _

Indeed, poor Ethel. As not a moment after everyone's weariness, thunder rumbled, and above Ethel's head were growing dark grey, angry clouds, with lightening flashing in it, and thunder growing louder, until the side of it took up the whole area and some more of where Ethel stood. There were gasped, especially as it poured down rain on Ethel, who let out a wail, "Mildred! Mildred! Stop!" She was feeling herself really soaked in the realistic stormy rainy weather.

Lela bounced on her feet, her shocked friends still sitting or mid standing positions as Mr Webb announced "As official adjudicator, I am delighted to announce Miss Cackle's Academy are the winners!" The last bit yelled out a bit but drowned out by the immense cheering from the student body. After disappointed looks shared between them, even the Pentangle's team clapped for Mildred and Ethel, especially Mildred who they smiled back to. Mildred had a qualifiers smile on her face as she looked around at the students, seeing Lela hopping with Esme as they hugged and cheered.

Ada couldn't help but congratulate Mildred "Well done, Mildred. Such a spell, who'd have thought you had it in you?" At this Ada didn't realize that it may have hurt Mildred's feelings a bit. _No, there were plenty few who knew I had it in me_. Miss Pentangle pursed lips smiled and winked at Mildred, and Miss Hardbroom though tense looking, had a small smile to her lips and shine of pride in her eyes as she looked at Mildred. _That is right HB, you see my strength, I don't give up, and I didn't let you down either. _

The clapping was starting to die down a bit. Then a chant was going around set by Velvet and Willow. "Mildred!" "Ethel!", until well no one could help it but cheer for Mildred more. She absolutely astonished everyone. The bowl had been awarded to them by Miss Cackles. Mildred went over to Zac and Sapphire to say "You guys were a worthy opponents, that was a great competition."

They said much the same, adding that "You really grew into your confidence during that last few rounds Mildred. And that change in the potion, really smart."

Mildred smiled with a blush, "I suggesting you guys read Miss Hardbroom's book on potion making." They nodded with a mental note.

They looked to Ethel when she approached now dry (thanks to HB), who said "Good effort."

Others had come up now, some to hug, others to speak with them before they were dismissed from the hall to their classrooms.

Lela laughed when Velvet settled into her spell science chair saying "Phew, what a worthwhile effort, another year of Cackles winning the Spelling Bee." The others had much to share too about the experience.

_It was a rather educational and adventurous few days, _thought Lela as she moved her eyes over the other witches in the spell science room_. Me and Mildred belong here as much as any of you_.

"What an exciting competition, eh girls? Got me almost hopping." said Mr Webb while hopping a bit. They all chuckled at his escenticity.

* * *

Later there had been a party for Mildred, set up by her friends. Esme added Ethel's banner as well, and they were making a night out of it. Of course, Natte watched as Mildred being who she is, kultsy, had swung her arm around, knocking the Spelling Bee Bowl off the high table. She reacted when others were looking at the shattered pieced, fixing it instanteously with an advanced spell she had mastered recently. It was pristine again. Though did Mildred a look as she took the bowl, saying "I think I will get this back on display, yes Mildred?" Mildred blushed red while Ethel looked ticked off, others were amused. "Enjoy the party girls." and left with her year friends. They anyway didn't want to hang too long with firsties.

Lela laughed, causing others to do the same, chilling out the vibe in the area. _Oh Mildred Hubble, you crack me up like you were Charlie Chaplin_.

When the Pentangle company came over to them, they said some last goodbyes.

"It was a delight to meet you Miss Raathe. Hopefully we will again for some friendly discussion topics?" asked Pippa, a mischievous glint in her eyes and proper smile disguising it. Lela took note and applied it to herself.

"Absolutely, Miss Pentangle. It would be any witches' delight to have a healthy discussion with you." said a cheeky Lela. Pippa laughed and gave a subtly wink before turning to Zac who had come over.

_Oh shit. What do you want little Romeo_?

"Miss Lela, it was a pleasure to be in your company. May we meet again." an eloquent Zac told her bravely. Smiling at him, Lela leaned down and gave his cheek a small peck before straightening. Pippa was feeling very giggling now, she knows that wizard will be telling everyone of his other wizard friends now. _It is rather cute_.

Serena, Mona and Quin had raised brows, while the others were gaping or open mouth smiling. Velvet was straight on smirking openly with teasing possibilities. The younger years were just shocked that Lela would have the courage to kiss a boy, in front of Miss Pentangle and everyone. Felicity, Drusilla and Ethel wished they had that kind of courage and opportunity. But Zac liked Lela.

"While that would be nice because you are a pretty nice guy Zac, I just feel like we won't work out. Friends?" Lela asked, holding out her hand to him.

A slightly disheartened but decent Zac nodded, taking her hand and shook it once, before he went to stand by his headmistress and giggling Sapphire. Lela watched then put hands on her ears as once they disappeared, her friends and the younger students were loudly exclaiming and teasing her.

_I just wanted the kid to move on from me. And he will, now that he had the courage to approach a girl/witch_.

* * *

HAHA It really is not a big age difference. Just that its not appropriate, and she really doesn't need Zac pining for her from Pentangles, sharing her name around too much. Hopefully the familiarity will make him only call her Lela and not Raathe. So Witch theory, what you think? And a bit more about Witch Ball tournaments, hmm.


	10. Mists into the Past

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, with three people now wary of Lela Raathe and her supposed family soon the connecting dots should lead to Lela, Mildred is doing better in school a bit, I mean she won a competition, winning 3 our 4 rounds on her own magic, Esme is becoming more conscious about her sister's behavior while the older girls try to curb it, the 3YWP and Witch Ball continues. In this chapter, if you have seen the 2017 series, then you are aware Mildred and Ethel will be on their way to the past. How do the 3rd years handle this event.

BTW:** -M-** [Memory] & **-I-** [Interval jump] I figured this would make it easier to tell the transition.

* * *

**Mists into the Past**

It has been about 2 and half weeks since the green and red day passed. This time round she had been invited to the Hubble home to celebrate. Declining was her usual move, so it came as a surprise when she accepted. The night before she went to the Rivers home, while was sort of pleasant. Gil was in a jolly mood that infectiously spread throughout the house. Some of it caught Grenda too, who had this small smile on her lips when he chased her with a mistletoe for a moment. The kids were entertained. Alyssa went all out with décor, like the holiday commercial merchandize magazine vomited in their living room. Not messy and too childlike. Food had been delicious, Gil got a roast duck from the office party raffle, delicious center piece of the feast. Thomas and Gemini had worked together and put some lights around their home, some witchery theme too it as well. Gemini must've been practicing his levitation under Grenda's teachings. It did start off well.

Until the witching traditions.

**-M-**

As always Thomas and Alyssa would go with Gil to the church for a sermon or to meet friends at the church grounds. This would leave Gemini and Lela with Grenda taking them through her witching family traditions. Since joining Cackles, Lela has been able to avoid it completely by not coming back. And before schooling she had avoided to participate much. This time Grenda expected much.

"You need to understand Lela. Without the knowledge of how the Raathe family performs their traditions, you will need to perform the Birchtree one just like Gemini while you live with me. You are too young to make your own." Grenda told them during her process of preparing the offering plate with Lela handing over each properly cut ingredient, duck, goat stone, chicken beak etc. in order as Grenda always wants it. Gemini was at the cauldron mixing it as Grenda had taught him years ago, it was always his task to perform.

"We know Mum." Gemini said with slight tediousness in his voice. In the family he was the one that was the closest to Grenda and Gil, calling them mum and dad. They have been his parents all his life. He came when Grenda's aunt on her father's side had perished during a magical flying mishap through a storm, lightening struck her badly. Her husband had been deceased the year before. Gemini came to Grenda by her father's instruction. "It's just a bit boring. Couldn't I go play in the snow with the other kids at the church."

"No, you may do so tomorrow." Grenda said to him before looking at Lela pointedly. This is when Lela felt a bit of guilt. Grenda has been rather graciously kind to her since she requested her as a foster mother. Neither did Grenda peruse into Lela's orphan story more than the basics. The witch gives Lela a feeling like Grenda is aware of Lela's lack of witching knowledge in her early years, but has not vocalized it. It keeps Grenda in trouble just keeping that secret, so Lela accommodates her foster mother in life teachings. Such as Yule Witching Traditions.

With a reluctant yet polite nod Lela put more effort into her tasks. "Thank you Grenda for extending the magical protection of your ancestors to myself." said a humble Lela.

A slightly wrinkly pale hand tapped her wrist, as an affectionate gesture. Much like Lela, Grenda is not quite an affectionate person.

**-I-**

Turning over onto her stomach on the cot where Lela lay, she positioned her book of unique chanting on the bedding and pulled the pillow into her arms. The light magically accommodating her by coming around to just above her head. After reading a few words, her eyes rose to where the lumps under the blankets on the pull out couch, was snoozing Grenda and beside her a softly snoring Gemini. Since Lela hardly sleeps, she offers to stay awake to watch over the offerings on the plate and potion until there is a glow in the smoking cauldron and the plate of offerings have vanished.

The glow of protection magic is a light yellow color, like the sun rising. Never during her living here has it been any other color or not glowed. Grenda told them scary stories of what happens when ancestors done grant protection. Its like the murphy law works faster on the immediate family. Much goes wrong in everything their endeavor to do to improve the family in any way. A couple witching families have already perished because of that reason. No one would what that, so they push harder to ensure otherwise.

Just when the others had arrived home, Grenda with her witch and wizard had performed the chanting. This way the other three living in the Rivers household are included. Its about 45 minutes of chanting and quite a bit taxing at time. Puts Gemini straight to sleep, yet Grenda makes sure he doesn't puts too much of his magic into it. Lela feels tired and takes a quick power nap (2 hours) before taking over from Grenda who is bone deep exhausted.

A sudden shifting in the air caught Lela's attention. It was familiar. Putting her pillow down, she pushed herself onto her knees and climbed off the cot. Going over silently to the cauldron and sitting down, she sent a quick awaking spell to Grenda, who joined her soon enough with a sleepy Gemini. They knelt in front of the cauldron waiting for it to finish in its glow and the gale like shifting of the air around them, smelling like the offerings plate.

Lela's plated hair stopped moving along her back, and her few escaped curls ceased movement, settling down a little. No doubt she looked a rather ruffled. Grenda smiled at the bright light yellow glow and praised her ancestors. While Gemini took a bit of a moment to full awaken, the end of the ceremony did the rest. It is always a magically empowering display to watch. Getting up, they went about with goblets of the potion and started pouring it while chanting as they went around the outer rim of their home. Finally finished with their sections when they recognized that their pouring had connected with the glowing potion the one in front left. Then inside they went, as Grenda finished the chanting and they could see out the windows that a light yellow glowing dome covered their home, then moved down their bodies, glowing their bodies for a while before fading. Lela smiled at a giddy Gemini who excitedly claimed they are saved. He was being such a dramatic drama queen. Grenda rolled her eyes at her son's antics and patted Lela's arm, before saying shall we start breakfast, before taking a nap again. They went in together. Gemini wasn't allowed to wake up the others.

**-I-**

The Hubble flat is cozy and rather artsy with the several paintings, drawings, and sculptures around. I don't think the Hubble's realize just how that touch gives their home a witchy household design. _I don't suppose Mildred has been to Maud or Enid's home_.

"So, Lela your saying that at some point Mildred should make a family Yule witching tradition, since she can't find out from researching previous Hubble witches?" asked a slightly frowning Julie, she just wanted to confirm that is what Lela was indicating when she explained her Christmas's with her foster mother and wizard brother.

Shaking her head a bit Lela added "That is something assumed. I know where I can get my family traditions, I just need to get in contact with my uncle Ragu or anyone from the Raathe family. Though you two know that I'm respecting my mum's wishes by staying out of their radar."

"Why didn't you enter Cackles with your mundane name, Fawley or Smith?" Mildred interrupted out of curiosity. At this Julie understood Lela's actions.

"Mildred, its like how some people want to get into a certain prestigious university or club, but its exclusive, so they take up a distant family's name for acceptance. That is what Lela did. She used her magical witching family name to get into Cackles. Am I right, Lela?" stated Julie with some confidence in her interpretation.

"Yes Julie, you are right, I did it for the reason of acceptance. If Cackles didn't recognize my name, they wont have accepted me even if Grenda had come forth with it. No other school would have either. And I didn't go for Pentangles because we couldn't afford it. Plus Grenda wanted me to go to Cackles. Which I did too." replied Lela before taking another sip of the delicious nutmeg hot cocoa Julie had made for them. "Hmm, this is delicious. If only Miss Tapioca would be less rigid with her menu setting according to tradition." Mildred laughed because she felt the same.

"Oh, I remembered. I tried my best not to spit out the frog pies." said a shivering Julie. Lela joined Mildred in the laughter. She missed out on seeing Julie's reaction that time.

"My foster father has been on the receiving end of that dish. Grenda has made sure he tries some of it because of its health factors, but only a handful he will stick too. Mostly herb based cream soups." Lela told them some more about the dishes Grenda makes that outshine Miss Tapioca.

They had exchanged presents already. This year Lela had received 5 presents. Willow got her a full witching outfit, with a letter saying 'You better wear this next time Zac comes by', that got an eye roll. But the robes looked good one her. Velvet got her a new potions prep kit, which is sweet, she needed it because her spells were wearing them down. Jillian made her a netted warming hat that she can magically attach to her school hats, so it keeps her dry and warm. That will be handy for Witch Ball and bad flying weather. Esme made her a miniature nightlight of sorts, made crystal, with Bili on it swatting the firelights that disperse during night around it, and return when Lela will spell it sleep. Its so cute and sweet. Lela is sure Esme made the same for all of them. That is their new tradition it seems, gifting their coven sisters equally.

After lunch at the dining table of the Hubble kitchen, they adorned to the living area couches where Lela gave them a magical display, of scenic pond where Mildred entered Cackles and it will continuously have flowing water, swimming fishes, and frogs hopping around croaking a soothing rhythm. They loved it, Julie putting it as a center piece on their living room table. She told Mildred maybe she can sculpt out herself and Maud to put in the pond, I'm not so good at art to get it right. They liked that idea. Mildred and Julie gave her a clay painted sculpture of her holding Bili, her hand in mid stroke. Its adorable how Mildred got Bili's sassiness onto his face, she promises to keep it by her dressing table.

_Look at them. They are so cozy, comfortable, singing Christmas carols._ This is what Lela thought as she was walking in the shopping district with them of the town. It brought her thoughts to how she couldn't even remember her father so well anymore, not the memories as much. She only has his pictures that she found...

**-M-**

Its cold. Its snowing. Its lonely.

These were the simple thoughts of a 3 year old witch sitting in the dark of a small room with a window too high for her to touch. The blanket wasn't quite as thick to warm her. a grumbling sound came in the dark. Her small hand went to the water bulging of her stomach. That was mostly what she had today to eat. There had not been much of a food supply, they had to distribute between 7 people in the flat, and she was too slow to get more before the bigger kids got it first. Just some slightly burnt cheese ham sandwich, a bit of chocolate pudding, and a plenty of cold water that was closest to her. It filled her stomach, but she was still starving.

Curving to the side, she crawled off the mattress, going over to the corner where she had put the box that came for her today. The man and lady looking after her had already looked inside, not finding anything valuable they had one of the older boys leave it in her room. The light from outside hit the box, so she was able to read 'For Lela Fawley, including leftover belongings of David Smith.'

This made her curious. _Daddy didn't have much. We lived in a small flat, just us, a happy family. A room for me, a room for daddy, and the kitchen where we ate, watched cartoons in the morning and night, the couch next to the table. The bathroom was only in daddy's room, but I learnt how to go susu on my own fast. Daddy said I'm a very good little witch. I asked daddy once, why mummy left, he said because mummy didn't like magic, but did love me. I don't agree, if she love me like daddy, then she shoulda stayed like daddy. _

_But daddy also left me. Tears came to her cheeks. Silently making their way down. Daddy is not coming back, I asked magic already to bring him back to me or send me to him. It didn't work. Daddy said to live life because my life is important_.

Putting her hands on the box, she opened the flaps, trying to keep quiet or else mean foster lady will hit her as punishment. Seeing a paper, she saw her name on it, a birth certificate. Then there was one of her father's, his bank details and such that didn't interest her. That money went into her inheritance that she wont access till the age of 17 years_. So the meanies here can't have my money, I need it later to buy a lot of merengue pie_.

There were some of her small toys; a pot that is her cauldron, chef's apron, stuffed black kitty, her clothes and bag, a heavy notebook/diary, and photo album. Taking her toys, she hid them in the secret hole in behind her bed, a mouse lived there too. A sweet mouse. She left her clothes inside with the papers underneath them. The book she looked, tracing the script of her father's writing, not understanding too much, except a few places he wrote '...I love my little witch... my Lela' That she liked, and will read more when she has become better.

The album was strange. It had pictures from his younger years, to Lela a few weeks ago when they went to have ice cream. _The lady, she is...mummy, but look daddy! I love daddy._ Seeing the last Christmas day with him, when he took her to see a big Christmas tree in a park. It was the best day of the cold winter. He got her the stuffed cat, saying 'a witch needs a cat Lela'.

Hugging the album the crying girl whispered "Merry Christmas daddy, I miss you."

**-M-M-**

Lela had woken up with the album on her, and being shouted to get down for breakfast before they will be off to work in foster man's baking shop. _That first foster home had been full of shithead teens on drugs_, a foster father that was aggressively dominated by his violent wife who wanted things her way only, at the flat and shop. He was a big push over, and creepy. _So glad I got away from him when a drug bust on the teens meant I was to move to a safer foster family. _

_Man, the second foster-family were a bunch of socialites_, got kids for the purposes of being seen as charitable while we were stuck in the ostentatious home because waited on by their hired staff. The place was cold and people inside it distant. Lela had been the oldest as they were more keen to take out the twin babies to show off. _Ridiculous family. A Christmas with them was large parties they were invited to and threw at the big place, with boring stuffy people talking business and gossip, always drinking. I stayed in my room, until the twins were put in there after they had a crying fit downstairs from the noise. They were restless from being forced out of their nap earlier, stupid rich woman_.

_The third family took me in, but it was a military man and woman, they were strict hard asses that put me through basic training trying to get my cognitive and motor skills to improve_. _They took her along with them to military bases where they helped in training of recruits. It is not a place for a child, especially a young witch that reacts with magic when she is nervous. It took great practice living with them in close quarters to gain control of my magic. _The witch had lasted with them longer than the rich idiots. And there was improvement in her cognitive skills. She learnt how to spy from them too, while watching them train the young men and women. _I guess it was useful living with them, especially when I discovered the magical world in the park_. When the social worker came by to check on the progress, Lela requested to leave because she wasn't comfortable traveling to bases and left to entertain herself with violent people around. The social worker was a kind one, explained it to the Sergeant and his wife, who were disappointed she was wussing out, so they were done with her. _I feel the love Serge_.

It wasn't more than two days before the social worker had tracked down Grenda Rivers and requested for Lela to join their family. Just talking to Lela for a while was enough for Grenda to realize the girl had so desperately tried to control her magic that she was constipated. A potion took care of it. It took a few days to recover, and since she was so anxious, Lela let Grenda think the magical constipation was the cause of her insomniac side affect. _The rest I left behind_.

Getting back to the snapdragon seeds time growth charm, Lela heard Bili.

"Oh, now your back from inside your head. Don't know which I would have done to snap you out of it; scratch or leap on you." said the raven cat as he peered at her from the seat near the window where one of his pillows were situated.

"Really Bili? Those are your only options. I have told you that you can li-" said a slightly distracted Lela.

"I am not a DOG! As you very well know, little witch." Bili snarled out. She giggled a little doing the spell again, failing at the attempt again. _It will be a long night_.

* * *

Winter has settled with a fog around Cackles Academy. Out the windows, only the pearly fog, or mist as Ada Cackles calls it, is in view. Not the grassy area where Broomstick flying happens. Not the courtyard in the middle of the castle. Not the forest line after the large pond where Mr Webb spent a decade or so of his life. Certainly not the far reaches of the forestry surrounding Cackles. It has left the girls in a state of misery, stuck inside with each other, doing through classes that are indoors, without a definitive idea of when this mist will leave.

In such a situation, it is not surprising Mildred got up to trouble. This time unintentionally, because she really didn't know the dangers of the Mists of Time. If only she had stayed in class, taken note of just how flustered and worried Miss Cackles was being about this obstruction trapping her students inside, then maybe Mildred would have sensed the element of danger. In fact, she need only have stayed in class with Miss Drill, who informed the students not long after she left into the mystical mist, that it would take her to the past, somewhere and if she did not retrace her steps then she won't be coming back to Cackles.

It is undetermined if Mildred being there with Ethel is helpful. Ironically, it was Ethel's cat that they were chasing after to bring home, and after them went Miss Cackle to bring them home. There were two students though who wished they had been around to stop the two thoughtless little witches from leaving; Lela and Esme.

Where had they been?

* * *

It all started with most of the girls in 3rd year sitting in their common room, listening to a blubbering and red faced Yainey cry to them about the mirror talk she just had.

"He... He.. that bastard (sniff, sniff) said h-he met another witch at a party... and-" at this she was brawling again. Quin rubbed her back while the others were either a bit amused (Velvet), upset, or bored (Willow).

"It is alright Yainey, just breathe, and tell us what he said. Are you two still dating?" asked a compassionate Quin. Yainey shook her raven pony tailed hair wildly with squeaks.

"No! I thought we were dating. I mean we kissed and he took me on a broomstick ride around his home." replied Yainey. A few snotty sniffs later, she saw Lela's confused look. "Lela I went to my brother's friends birthday party in August, and there were such naughty boys around. But Gale was such a sweet guy, telling them to back off and crowding me. There were other witches there too, but he paid attention to me. To make me feel better he asked if fresh air would help. Come on, I had to go."

"No, you didn't Yaniey, he was obviously hitting on you." said an annoyed Jillian. Quin gave her a look to show that she was not being supportive of Yainey and Gale. Jillian was stumped by how ditzy these girls were being, and looked to her coven sister to see they thought much the same.

"Ok, so you went flying with him. Did he say you were dating?" asked Lela, trying to be helpful. But Yainey nodded seriously, but thinking about it and bit her lip.

"Well, he didn't say it exactly, but if you're going to be mirroring and talking to a witch it means something. You don't get it Lela, you had a pre-teen trying to woo you." said Yainey in such an abrasive way that Lela backed off. _Enough of this teen bull, why can't they let go of the Zac thing. I bet Zac wasn't being like this jerk Gale_. Willow chuckled before wrapping her arm around Lela.

"Let her have her dramatic moment, and just listen or tune her out. No matter what she is at fault for being bluffed and not having enough control on the wizard that claimed to having feelings for her." whispered Willow.

"That's right. Yainey is just trying to convince herself she was not at fault and hear us say boys are awful." muttered Velvet. Jillian tried to test it out.

"I understand what you mean Yainey, boys are just awful." said an affronted and fake Jillian. Esme giggling behind her back with Lela. Velvet and Willow didn't hide their grins, so Quin and Serena glared at them from across Yainey.

"Yainey, next time don't put all your heart into the cauldron. Do like me, I test the waters but am still self-respecting like a good witch not to prance after any wizard that gives me a compliment." Serena said, being rather sanctimonious. It made Willow and Lela turn their heads down, hiding their laughter. Oh, what a liar, she has already fallen for a pretty word before, but because she is so shy, she never follows through.

Velvet excused herself, and just as the door closed they heard loud cackles. It made Willow let out a snort, and off went Willow and Serena on their bickering until Yaniey wanted the attention back on her.

"No wizard, or even mundane boy would ever be interested in you Willow. Your hair is are as unkempt as your hair." said Serena vindictively. Velvet cackled again as Willow stormed out at Serena's mean words.

"Serena!" Lela said annoyed at her for insulting Willow like that. "You two are friends, why would you say that to her. And her hair is awesome, it has more volume than your tact." She said before walking out the door. Jillian stayed to watch the stupidity, she will tell the rest of the conversation with the others. Esme stayed so the problem would resolve.

Willow, Lela, and Velvet were on their way down to lunch, they had stayed to listen to Yainey. "We should have just gone to lunch." said a miffed Willow.

"But then you wouldn't know what Blackwood thought of you Willow." said a mischievous Velvet. Lela thought, _this was not the time Velvet_.

They were in the middle of eating when they heard a commotion. Looking up, they saw Mildred had crashed into Ethel, whose tray spilled oatmeal onto her chest and then shoes.

_Yikes. Funny though. _Esme took care of the problem when she had entered, seeing the problem.

"Aw, why did you do that Hallow. It was just about to get interesting, I wasn't sure what Ethel would do with all the teachers in the area." teased Velvet.

"Too many eye witnesses, that's why Esme also reacted." said a shrewd Willow. Lela smiled at the nod Esme gave to confirm that very fact.

"Alright, what happened after we left?" asked Lela. She was curious why the others weren't down here.

It would seem they wont be anyway, because suddenly Miss Cackles announced the school will go under lockdown and literally locked all the windows and doorways except the one to the halls. Esme shared a worried look with them and Velvet moved so she could eavesdrop inconspicuously.

Having abandoned the meal, Lela walked calmly with her friends, eyes watching worried and excited students going about in a frenzy to their classrooms. The girls though didn't have class since it was free period for them, they went to the common room instead. Lela told the others what had been announced. it seems Yainey wanted to use this to her advantage so she started off again. Willow, Lela and Jillian turned and left the room.

"I can't hear another hour of 'Gale this... Gale and that bitch... that basta… yeah, yeah, we get it. He ditched you for another witch who probably had actual breasts and not enhanced." Jillian said and reenacted for them while they walked to the first floor again to see what Velvet and Esme found out. But before they could the two had appeared to them with excited and worried looks_. Why does Velvet look so thrilled? That's her planning face?_ This worried Lela.

"Come quickly, to the sanctum." Esme instructed and they all disappeared, reappeared at their spots in the circle around the cauldron.

"Ok so what is going on?" asked an impatient Willow.

"Miss Cackles announced that the reason the school is locked down because that fog outside is not from winter weather. It is a mist-" started explained Esme.

"The Mist of Time." interrupted an overwhelmed Velvet, spreading her arms like it was the most fantastic news. And she got not quite what she expected from the others. They were worried.

"This is not a matter to be excited about Velvet. If you enter it, the mist can take you somewhere in time where the mist also appeared, at a time that matches your thoughts, and if you don't retrace yourself before the mist is gone, then you are lost in that time, forever stuck." said Jillian ominously. They felt it but Velvet did stop her smile from going away entirely.

"Of course we ain't entering it." she confirmed in frustration, _they don't understand what I'm thinking of about the mist_.

"Then why do you delight at the mist appearing?" asked Lela curiously.

"Because..." said a conspiring Velvet. "The mist is a useful and powerful tool. If used correctly, it can be an advantage to us."

"Use it for what exactly." asked Esme.

"What if you lost something, then through the mist you can get it back. Or you need to escape suddenly, you can simply step into the mist. So many possibilities." said a giddy Velvet as she bounced on her feet.

"Like if you broke you arm, putting in mist would return it to normal?" asked Willow. Velvet shook her head.

"That is dangerous, not the right use of the mist, could damage your arm." explained Esme. They were thoughtful now.

"I guess, it wouldn't be a bad item to keep handy in our coven. For emergencies, not pranks Velvet." said Jillian. Lela nodded as she gave Velvet the same look. Who nodded, but still looked eager. They turned as one to Esme. It was up to their leader.

"Quickly, before we are noticed missing for long." she said with an excited smile. "Who knows how to bottle the mist?"

**-T-**

Their research started. Lela and Willow were look outs until they needed Lela to make the chant. They were look outs while being present in different places so they weren't noticed being away. Yainey had apparently calmed down enough and the girls left for the kitchens where Lela left them and joined IP5. They gave her the research, explaining it, while recounting when it was last done.

Understanding the fundamentals of the substance not just being air but also massively fluxing glowing molecules, that attach to the body and in the fastest of speeds made time de-linear, unrestrained. She used some of the old chants, and started editing it to a different rhythm and modern words. They will each hold a small bottle, as it would be difficult to get more than that collected. They are only students still. Having finished she showed it to the ones who had not been reading over her shoulder.

"Alright, I got it as specific and applicable as possible. This might need to be repeated for a while, so lets take a potion for energy." Lela suggested to them as they read the chant. Velvet looked up with a grin.

"I got a supply always ready here for such situations." Velvet said with an accomplishing smirk.

"Are you a seer, Velvet?" teased Willow.

"No, I just know we will get into spells and chants when you all want to be as tricky as me." said a calm Velvet, like it was the most obvious bit of fact.

Shaking their heads at her, they got dressed, had the potion and joined their minds. Together they first spelled the window to open more than just a bit. Turning to each other in a circle, they held out the bottle in the middle, and with the left arm held onto the shoulder of the one on their left. They were connected now.

The chant was long and took quite some time. Lela could feel her knees getting a bit weak as she continued with her sisters. Finally they saw the mist slithering inside the room and sucked into the bottle. When it couldn't anymore, Esme figured that part out and quickly spelled the bottles clothes. They went back to the first spell for the window to close.

Esme sat down on her bed, gasping a bit. Lela knelt down, rubbing her forehead of sweat. They started cackling as Velvet started them off. After one more energy drink, smaller doze, they put the bottles away, labeled 'Mist of Time'. They wont be singling it out to each of them, because the deal is to use it for emergencies.

"Shit! Its been 49 minutes." swore Jillian when she looked at her watch. Quickly they changed, and disappeared in groups with Esme going to the teachers, before coming to their Potion's class.

They didn't know what had happened in all that time.

* * *

Esme had come up to her teachers and curious to see them not in class but congregated in the hallways.

"Esmerelda. Finally!" said Miss Hardbroom as Esme sped up to come to them. Now worried about the look on HB's face. "Where have you been?"

"I thought with the lock down and Miss Cackle's instructions, we were supposed to be in classes, but 3rd years have a free one, so I was in my room studying. And I think the others are either in the kitchens right now or in the library studying. We have potions with you in a few-" explained a slightly confused Esme.

"We had thought you had left after your sister." said Miss Drill. At this Esme frowned.

"Where is Ethel?" asked an nervous Esme. The teachers shared a look before Hecate explained to Esme.

"Miss Hallow, your sister and Mildred Hubble went into the Mists of Time." said Hecate slowly and with utter seriousness. Esme gasped with wide eyes. She felt flustered and afraid now.

"I-I have to go get he-" said Esme as she moved from side to side a bit.

"You will do no such thing. We do not need another student going into the mist. Miss Cackle has left to bring them back safely. Hopefully without changing too much in history." Hecate hissed out at the start as she put her hand on Esme's shoulder to stop her from moving. Then she gestured to the photo wall beside them. Following her eyes and raised hand, Esme lost her breath when she saw her a flustered Ethel and Mildred in the black and white photo looking at the camera, with Ada and Agatha Cackle next to them. No.

"What... what can I do? I don't understand, why did Ethel go into the mist in the first place!" wondered Esme as she held her head. Dimity patted Esme's shoulders.

"Maud and Enid told us that Ethel's cat was outside in the mist, so Mildred knowing a way out that wont be locked, took Ethel." explained Dimity.

"Oh no, I don't think Mildred knows about the mist, Lela wouldn't think to tell her." pondered Esme aloud.

"Indeed, Esmerelda. It is such a rare occurrence that it would be useless to explain to Mildred. That girl really ju-"ranted Hecate before she stopped herself. "We were informed by Maud that Mildred left a message on her desk about their situation. It was most helpful." admitted Hecate.

Esme shook her head, asked "What do we do now?" Their looks were so uncertain.

"We can only wait." said Dimity, squeezing Esme's shoulders. "Why don't you go on to Potion's class and wait there. We will notify you fi they are back." Even when she didn't want to Esme left.

* * *

Lela could hardly believe what Esme just told them.

Velvet was so awed. "Wow, I didn't know that Mildred would have such courage."

Of course Serena had to diminish that credit. "Your confusing courage with ignorance, Eaglewing. Probably got it from living with her mother."

Lela snapped her head to Serena with a little chilly look "Be silent Serena." she snapped. It surprised them, especially Serena. "Even in the mundane world fogs are a safety hazard, Mildred knew this and still went, that does take courage when she didn't need to. She did it for a classmate, despite her feelings for Ethel. And I didn't tell her about this mist because it was not likely to occur during school time. She would have read about it in Witchory class like many of us had." She challenge Serena to refute her. But Serena knew Lela was right. _I really need to chose the right situations to insult Mildred, if its not true then Lela jumps on me. That stare_. She hid her slightest hand quiver.

Jillian changed the subject. "After a cat. Its not like cats are stupid. Would have realized something is wrong and come back."

"I doubt they are that smart." said Quin. Having an idea Lela spoke up.

"What if Nightstar chose to go through the mist because she had an innate sense that its where it must go?" asked Lela as she stared at the table, her hands tapping a beat. Velvet got excited, this meant Lela had a good idea coming.

"I don't know where you are going with this, Lela?" said a testy Mona. She wanted this whole mess over. If they decided to go after Mildred, she is not going.

"See, my foster father watches this tv series called doctor who. An alien man, keeper and master of time, and warrior of the universe, that travels through time and space in his ship with companions running from his regrets and helping all of creation." said Lela, getting them intrigued.

"Woah." whispered Willow. Lela nodded.

"Now the part that interests me is what the time master said 'when something is meant to happen in history, it occurres regardless of other smaller things changing.' This mist was to come here, Nightstar was meant to go through it. But I do not know if she is supposed to stay here now that Ethel and Mildred are there too" said Lela before turning to Esme. "Please, try to remember Esme, your gran that was in school during our current headmistress, did she have a cat she called Nightstar?"

Esme thought about it, before shaking her head. That made Lela decide then "That means Nightstar would have come back after her trip. By herself, perhaps this means Mildred, Ethel, and Miss Cackle will too."

"This is all nonsense Lela, stories from tv series." said a very irritated Serena.

"I think you are ignoring the fact that Lela never said they were real stories, just that she took the concept to apply it here." Jillian told Serena, annoyed by this friend today. "We know that the mist of time make time non-linear. Its random, but the mist took Mildred and Ethel back to Cackles in Miss Ada Cackle's time, also where the cat when who started this whole chase. Therefore, I think Lela does have an abstract theory about time points in history. That photo changing means Mildred and Ethel changed history." She finished.

"Why do you think only Ethel and Mildred, and not Nightstar?" asked Esme.

"Because Nightstar was meant to go travel, and would have been back. Think about it, all our cats were within the cats, why?" explained Jillian.

"Innate magical creature sense. They knew to avoid it." whispered Willow loudly. Lela nodded, she can hear the others discounting the ideas or arguing it. She knows her sisters are curious about this theory because now they are aware they will use the mist at some point. What their actions today meant to happen, keeping them away from helping get the girls back. Perhaps.

* * *

First Ethel arrived back. HB had gotten Esme before heading to the area where Enid and Maud said the two escaped the castle. Esme was so relieved. But Nightstar was not with Ethel. That had confused her. _So Ethel was not meant to find Nightstar_.

Then Miss Cackle came back. Esme and Lela were in the hall watching and waiting. Finally Mildred arrived with Nightstar. They both smiled and snuck back to their potions room.

Later they went to see Mildred and asked her about her trip. With that knowledge Lela told her sisters during their meeting.

"So now the theory suggests that instead of Nightstar coming back by herself, Mildred changed the past by bringing Nightstar back, and changed a couple other things with Ethel and Miss Cackle until it was fixed?" asked Willow to get the whole picture.

Esme and Lela nodded.

"Hmm, this is a good learning lesson. If we ever use it, we need to be careful not to change the past, or future." said Jillian, and rubbed her head. Its a complex topic. They chuckled, feeling that small headache too.

* * *

So Mildred and Ethel had another adventure, but I focused on the whole use of Mist of time by the IP5, I think it would have been stupid to miss out on that opportunity. I remember seeing Miss Pentangle uses it later in season 2, so its not illegal to use one. I dont know much about hydrogen particles, physics, or the physics behind time travel, so i made something up that seemed a bit plausible. Maybe. There is a stronger stance Lela is visually taking with Mildred and witches like Serena are noticing. This is going to become a problem, maybe?


	11. Agatha Cometh

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, we have a mystery Mildred brought from the past and no one but she and the headmistress are aware, there was much activity again by the TP5 coven, Ethel is suspicious of Miss Cackle's secret and wants to be a part of it, Serena is breaking the strong bond between her and Willow with her views on Mildred and mundane world more and more, the sisters of IP5 are bonding more as they had taken up the tradition of gift exchanging during Christmas. Now and old enemy plans to strike Cackles again.

* * *

**Agatha Cometh**

Mock tests.

More Mock tests.

3YWP progress meeting with Miss Hardbroom and the teachers she assigned to students. Miss Bat and Mr Webb for Lela.

Checking up on Mildred's efforts in revising and preparing for finals.

Miss Drill's Witch Ball practices on weekends, and alternative days, early bloody in the morning when its still cold.

Its been an exhausting February, and they have a week left until finals. Lela doesn't enjoy the morning practices because with January ending, came the warming of the temperature by midday. But they had to practice in cold conditions. _Ahhh_.

At least since the mist trip, Mildred has not been getting up to trouble. It has been a great relief, especially that Lela can rely on Maud to push Mildred to keep at her studies. Lela makes sure to test if Mildred is still good at the basics, because that is important to her, the rest has to be Mildred's efforts. She doesn't have time to sit Mildred through it all. Thankfully Millie is a gem, she doesn't expect that from Lela, and in fact want to disturb Lela less since she has exams and a large project to work on, its appreciated.

Though, Lela does need to give her weekly report to Miss Cackle and HB about Mildred's progress or lack of progress in some areas. Especially Potions. Mildred just second guesses herself when its a new or relatively new potion they are working on in class.

"Today, Mildred Hubble had failed another mock exam, by a few points, but still. The girl needs to learn how to make the growth potion properly, she became 2 inches tall today." complained Hecate in her usual manner. Lela sighed.

"Lela, we are aware that with your help Mildred has made quite a lot of strides academically, she is not failing in Spell Science, PE/Gym, or Chanting. She had been failing in them for about two months since she started Cackles, not the case now. Congratulations." Ada smiled and said to Lela, who had a half smile for the headmistress, knowing what is to come now. "But Potions and broomstick flying require more effort from Mildred. You do not have the time to spare, and we don't want you to either. Mildred has the tools you have taught her, and the basics, it is up to her. Therefore this meeting is to inform you that as of right now, your mentoring will continue next term, in mostly witching society, and revision. Understood?" asked Ada.

"Yes, Miss Cackle. Thank you, I know Mildred understands too." said a kind of relieved Lela. Hecate nodded to Lela, who turned and left for lunch. She paused at seeing Mildred outside the door.

"Well, my mentorship has ceased for a while now. We will continue come April, ya?" said a grinning Lela. Mildred gave a toothy smile.

"You need the time to study Lela, I understand, plus I know I can do this, thanks to you." replied Mildred. Then she leaned forwards and hugged Lela. It was something Lela had to accept about Millie, she is an affectionate person. Hugging her back a bit, Lela dropped her arms and Mildred stepped away just as the door opened behind Lela. Miss Cackle invited Mildred inside. Taking her leave now, Lela headed down to satisfy her growling stomach.

* * *

"Just tell me what Miss Cackle is hiding with Mildred and you?" asked an intense Maud.

Lela was stumped. She has spent the better part of her library study time arguing with Maud. Who looked rather frustrated and chitty.

"Listen Maud, I have answered your question about the reason I went to Miss Cackle. It is required of me as a mentor to Millie that I report of her progress. Today Miss Cackle informed me I wont need to until next term." When Maud was about to say something else, Lela held up her hand. "Another thing, as a girl and witch, you must accept that your best friend has secrets. Everyone does. And if Miss Cackle is not including you in it, then you must respect that wish. It is against the code to interfere and push for information. I know you don't always follow it, but as a friend respect that Mildred can't tell you someone else's secrets, or you might jeopardize that very friendship. Got it?" she asked with her brow raised. Though Maud behaved differently when she sneered at Lela.

"All I know is that I just wasted time asking you, when its obvious that you don't know what the secret is." And she stormed off. Huh.

Using a spell she located Maud, who was apparently in the library too. Weird. Getting up for a moment she went to Maud.

"Hiya Maud." said Lela. And smiled when the girl looked up and smiled at Lela before worrying her bottom lip.

"Oh, hi Lela." said a subdued Maud.

"Is something the matter?" asked Lela while leaning towards Maud. She put up a non-eavesdropping spell.

"It's just that... OH! Lela I'm so sorry! You told me to help Mildred study and she hasn't enough that she failed her mock exam for potions today." cried out Maud, putting her head down on her folded arms. Reaching over Lela patted Maud's shoulder.

"I know Maud. I heard from HB and Miss Cackle, but I'm not mad at you. Don't you see that you have been helping Mildred, she has improved in her studies, which is what I went to show them in the office. I give reports every week. They are happy with the results, but like me they believe that Mildred should now do it herself." explained Lela. Maud looked up at her.

"So, Mildred was telling the truth? You are not to mentor her till next term." said a guilty Maud.

"Yes, Maud, that is true. Though I have a feeling that you were angry at Mildred for another reason. Would you care to tell me?" asked Lela after observing Maud's expressions. Maud struggled a bit, deciding if she should share, then just did anyway.

"When Mildred came back, she gave a scroll to Miss Cackle, and they were talking to each other about the dangers of the discovery in the scroll. When we asked what it said, Miss Cackle said it wasn't nothing to worry about. But she said it was dangerous, so I and Enid asked Mildred plenty of times about it. Got nothing back. Even when she would go to meetings with Miss Cackle. I just don't understand why I can't know." said a slighted Maud, crossing her arms, glaring at her book with a pout.

"Oh, your cute when you're all huffed up." teased Lela. Maud pouted a bit more while uncrossing her arms. "Maud, I think I speak for myself when I say that if the secret is not mine to share, then I shouldn't betray the person if they explicitly don't want others to know. And I would feel awful if my friends kept pestering me about it, while I am bound by a promise not to tell them. Now what would you wish your friends do if you were in Mildred's shoes? Hmm?" asked Lela after painting a picture with words. Maud thought about it, before coming to a conclusion.

"I wouldn't want them to make me feel guilty for not sharing, nor would I want to break Miss Cackle's confidence in that way." Maud said with an accepting look.

"There you go then. Now, you can remove that guilt from Mildred if you concentrate on just helping her with studies." said Lela.

"But she keeps getting distracted. Its upsetting to see her not put all her efforts into passing." retaliated an angered Maud.

"Woah, calm down Maud. Mildred is her own person, you only need to show support that you will help her revise. The rest is up to Mildred. We cant force her to study. If she fails her potions or other class finals, then it is all on her, and she would not blame you or me, and neither should we blame ourselves. We have done all we could, right?" explained and asked Lela as she got up. Maud let out air after taking a deep breath, the weight off her shoulders and nodded to the older student.

"Thanks, Lela. I needed that talk." Maud smiled at Lela.

"Any time Maud. When I'm free of course. Enjoy your first year, it gets a whole lot tougher each term." Lela stated rubbing the back of her back and stretching her arms above her head. Before leaving as Maud giggled, Lela recalled something "By the way, do you know that there is an impersonator in your image around the school?"

Maud's eyes bulged, moving around the area. Lela nodded "The person came to me with the same complaint about the secret. I told her the same too. But unlike you this person is very selfish. You might know this person, so I will leave you to it, got my project to get back to now. Bye." Lela finished and went on, leaving a ticked off Maud. _Oh Ethel, you better hide_.

* * *

It is never good news when Agatha is on the prowl.

Only just moment ago, Mr Webb announced to his 3rd years that Agatha had fled her imprisonment cottage, and might be heading for school. Miss Hardbroom has put up a perimeter spell on it so that only those invited would be allowed inside. No student or teacher is to leave the grounds now. And the Great Wizard is coming tomorrow.

"This is just great. We had our project progress meeting tomorrow, and now its postponed. It will clash with my study schedule!" complained Mona.

"Plus, with a dangerous criminal that has someone helping her is on the loose, until she is caught, I don't think they would even do the exams." said a hopeful Willow. Some chuckled at her delusion.

"Not going to happen, Willow." said Esme. "We all know who had been helping Agatha last time. Miss Gullet. So if you see her near Agatha or Miss Cackle lookalike, then don't invite them in, or help them. Just inform Miss Hardbroom." inform Esme, it seemed like the best plan.

"Ya, Good idea not trusting Miss Cackle. We wouldn't actually know if its her would we now." said Quin.

"Unless she is with Miss Hardbroom, or the other teachers. Then we know it should be her, as they would have checked, since they are on alert now." said Serena. This is a serious situation. Agatha is a jilted crazy witch.

"Ok, plan all set." said Velvet. "Lets get back to class even if Mr Webb is not here." That put them all rushing to their seats again.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The noise was annoying. Especially when followed by cooing sounds that Gullet gave her pet bat Flappy. _I can't believe I had to reduce to such lengths to require this baffoons help! Once I have my power and take my school, then I will contact my sisters. They don't respect me without my powers, but they will. They will fear my wrath when news travels, _thought Agatha with a maleficent smile on her lips.

"Whose a good flappy?!" cooed Gullet. "Oh, you are, you a-" The smile was replaced by a scowl and gritted teeth.

"Oh get on with it Miss Gullet, what did you find out?" interrupted Agatha.

"It would seem that Ada has put Miss Raathe off duty on mentoring and being Mildred's guard dragon till next term because of exams and such." Gullet cackled as she said. "This is the perfect way to lure out Mildred."

"Yes, Mildred has been under protection of that annoying teen this long. But not today. When my dear sister returns, she will be so emotional that people will suspect something. Mildred especially." said a conspiring and smug Agatha as she push back her locks. "Then Mildred will come here, and I will trick her into giving me her powers. That will be her punishment. Without it, I will banish her back to the non-magical world." She cackled now with Gullet.

"Stupid Lela Raathe. Urg. I cant believe she is the daughter of the Indu Raathe." Gullet said with a snarl.

"She might be a thorn it will need to control or dispose of, if she wants, she can get the Raathe family here to stop her. And they will. That is a strict law with them, they will side with family, always." a slightly worried and angered Agatha hissed. "I believe a missive to the family's enemy may help us rid of Lela Raathe."

"What do you mean enemy?" asked an intrigued Gullet.

"See no one knows why Indu ran away, but one of my coven had informed me that there was talk of Indu finding out what the Jadu wizards were doing to get wizards back into their family line instead of just witches." said Agatha with a smirk and some disgust.

"Oh! You mean illegitimate heir to find the witch that can produce them wizards." Gullet realized. "Disgraceful. Of course, Indu Raathe ran from that problem. But why run and not just break off the marriage?" she asked Agatha.

"That is something that my coven sister didn't know either. It is a secret between the two families. The Raathe would have easily found a union for Indu elsewhere. She is a beauty. Or was a beauty according to Ada who told me that when she accepted a witch from a non-witching upbringing. Only because Grenda was the foster mother and Raathe is the witching line, did Ada accept Lela. Otherwise the girl should have been rejected. Merlin, my school has fallen into disrepute because of my idiotic older sister." cribbed Agatha, her hand coming to curl under her chin.

"Right. Right. Sending the missive to the Jadu family would be like calling the enemy to some revenge by bringing the attention to Lela. Want me to send Flappy? Or you want to wait till we take Cackles, for a mirror call?" asked Gullet. Agatha didn't answer, her thoughts busy with scheming. At the moment she has not lost control of the situation. _But I need a contingency plan, or plans_.

"No, I will leave instructions with my coven sisters. There will be a contingency plan if something should go awry. Only if the contingency plans all fail do I want the Jadu family to be notified." said Agatha. She will wait for a mirror call to inform her sisters.

_I will not let that teen witch come in my way._

* * *

They were sitting in Esme's room with frowns and not studying as they should be doing. It was around after classes that things went crazy.

Esme came with news about Ethel in trouble for trying to get the secret again from Mildred by making a friendship potion, only because Mildred lied to her about the secret being she is Miss Cackle's niece. It amazes Esme how much Ethel only thinks about herself, regardless of others feelings and rights. _Breaking the code so often that she seems surprised their parents are pissed at her. _She had tried to explain to her sister that 'if your not happy with your life then only you can change it. You would be the best if you just tried your best at things that are morally right. Stop breaking the code so much, stop trying to compete with Mildred, who is not doing anywhere as great as you academically. You are the top of your year. Before your petty fights with Mildred, you were the star student for Miss Hardbroom. That can change, if you change your ways back to how you used to be Ethel, a good person.' And her friends agreed, it was a good speech. So why did they feel uneasy about Ethel agreeing with Esme's advice. Velvet had said it best 'a person cant change overnight'

Anyway that wasn't the most shocking new. It was from Maud. Apparently, she thought that she had convinced Mildred not to go after her hunches, but the girl still left the school grounds. HB will not doubt expel her now.

"What if we first check if its actually Miss Cackle, then tell her what Mildred thinks happened and is in trouble now." asked Jillian.

"Alright, what is the best way to test this? A disguise dropping spell will take a while to brew." said Velvet.

"How about a locator spell. Is we want to go to a specific person?" asked Lela.

"That wont work because in your head you picture Miss Cackle, and they are twins." said Willow.

"Then use the truth potion." said Lela. They looked to Esme.

"I guess truth potion since it doesn't take as long as a disguise dropping spell, right?" asked Esme. They all nodded and got on with their task.

**-I-**

It did take a while to brew. During dinner Velvet stayed upstairs with Lela while the others ate and did their other studies. Sometimes she hates this anxiety of waiting. Lela had switched with Willow, and went to call Miss Hubble so she is aware that her daughter is in trouble. Possibly. Julie hated how she has to wait to hear from Mildred, because no one can really leave the castle right now, except Miss Hardbroom, but she is protecting the castle. She hopes this mess resolves itself.

When Lela got back to Esme's room, she found a note that said 'The potion is ready, and we didn't want to waste time to alert Miss Cackle', so now she disappeared to Velvet. There it would seem they were in the middle of testing, the teachers near them.

"I am Ada Cackle." said Ada, and saw everyone else around her relax. Velvet, Lela and Willow smiled at each other. "May I asked where you got the idea that I was someone else?" she asked. That is when the girls gasped collectively.

"Its a bloody trap!" said Velvet.

"Detention Miss Eaglewing!" said Hecate.

"Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom. This theory came from Mildred. Maud told us that she volunteered to test you, if you could use magic to -" Jillian quickly told them.

"Revert the spell on a transfigured Mr Webb. Oh dear." Ada interrupted, sighing.

"And, where is Miss Hubble right now, knowing that the punishment of leaving the grounds will lead to the student being expelled?" asked Hecate darkly. Lela gulped and bit her lip as she saw the dark eyes land on her.

"Maud says she isn't in her room, and when I tried to locate her, the glow went out of bounds." Lela whispered. "I'm sorry Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom. I thought it best to make sure you were you, because if you weren't, that meant Mildred was safe with Ada Cackle in the place she is trapped. But now - Millie has flown into a trap." Lela could feel tears prick her eyes hard. This is her fault, she should have made sure Mildred knew she could come with her for anything, even if she is busy with school work.

"Oh dear, Hecate we need to go get Mildred. No one leaves the castle Mr Webb, Miss Drill, Miss Bat. None of you girls will leave, understood?" she asked. They nodded and Miss Cackle left with Miss Hardbroom.

Lela brushed her tear away, and felt her sisters hug her. _Mildred's life was in danger, I feel so helpless here_.

Gwen came over to Lela, and patted her cheeks of tears, saying "Don't worry dear, you did right by telling us, even if late. It allowed Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom to go save Mildred. Trust them to succeed. Yes?" she asked them. Together they nodded. "Good, now even if you wont be able to rest, I want all of you to go to your rooms. We are in a lockdown after all. And tomorrow the Great Wizard is coming." Again they nodded and left for their floor.

"I'm sorry Lela." said Jillian, squeezing Lela's hand.

"If any one can get Mildred, it would be those two, especially HB!" said Velvet, trying to reassure Lela. It worked partly.

"Thanks you guys, for trying to cheer me up, but I wont feel better until I know Mildred is not in danger." said Lela, the corners of her mouth downward. They understood and split for thier rooms.

Sitting on her bed, she put a spell on Bili so he will speak. Venting out to him about what happened. "I hope she will be alright?" Lela whispered.

"That is all you can do right now witch. Unless you want to risk expulsion by going to get Mildred?" he asked while purring.

Lela thought about it, biting her lip too. But she wouldn't even be able to help in a duel, she is not strong for that, and she cant ask her sisters to risk expulsion too. Even if Velvet would be ready for adventure. "No, I did what was the smartest thing. Instead of me risking expulsion by going and possibly losing a duel and in the same place as Mildred, I sent two powerfully formidable witches to get Mildred back."

"Then you have your answer, and should try to worry less." Bili said as he flicked his tail under her chin. She smiled a bit down at him, stroking his black fur.

* * *

"No one is here Ada. Not even Mildred." said Hecate as she came out of a room. Ada frowned.

"We know that Miss Gullet no doubt helped Agatha. Lets trace her, Mildred should be with them, most likely to be used as hostage again so that I would give her the school." said a very upset Ada. She was worried for her student's safety. If only Mildred didn't feel like she had to take this all on her own, instead of trusting others to come up with solutions too.

Doing the spell, they located Miss Gullet heading for Cackles by broom. "Quickly, we must get back to school and meet them head on." said Hecate. And with a nod they both vanished to the school grounds. Looking up in the air. Calling for Dimity first.

"Dimity, I want you to search the castle by broom for Gullet, she should have Mildred with her." Ada instructed and Dimity was off. Hecate went searching in the hallways with the teachers, while Ada went towards her office to alert the wizard.

When she appeared in the room near her desk, she gasped at seeing her sister, Miss Gullet, and the Hallow sisters. No Mildred.

"Esmerelda!" Ada gasped. "What have you done?"

"Miss Cackle." Esme started, her voice breaking a bit. The cold seeping into her from lack of magic.

"We are both Miss Cackle." interrupted the other look alike. Then changed her appearance. "But I'm Agatha."

"Miss Ada, I knew you were out looking for Mildred, and they came back on a broom, looking like yourself and Miss Hardbroom. So when i asked where Mildred was, they said that the place was empty, they had already taken Mildred away." Esme clenched her fists. "I swear i didn't know. And when she asked me for my powers because she said Gullet stole yours to give to Agatha, I was just thinking about the danger Mildred and the school was in, so I gave it before Ethel could." she explained and looked over to Ethel, who had this look on her face. Betrayal entered her then, shocking her wildly. No, Ethel wouldn't! Not to me! BUT SHE DID! "You knew! Esme said with surprising disgust. How far had their sibling bond fallen that Ethel hates me that much. It broke Esme's heart.

Ethel rolled her eyes at her sister, then greeted Agatha. "Well met Agatha."

"Well met." said Agatha with a gleeful glint in her eyes at the fracture in the relationship between the sisters. Now she need only do that to Ada and feel the satisfaction Ethel does now.

Ada couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ethel had found the scroll.

"I think you might want to see this." said Ethel while holding it out to Agatha. Ada was shock still, because no matter what, her sister deserves to know she is oldest, even if not the rightful head of school for witches. She had already informed the Great Wizard this morning. "It's your birth scroll." Ethel said before stepping back to Esme. Even while Esme listened, she stepped away from her sister. Not able to stand it, not right now while she felt awful inside. There was this ache inside her whole being where magic had been, she wanted it back, but knew Agatha would never do it. She will have to wait for the Great Wizard. Right now she watched the drama and danger in front of her.

"They lied." hissed Agatha. Turning to Ada she said harshly "You lied."

Ada felt awful now and told Agatha what mother told her was the reason during a trip in the mist of time. "Mother didn't tell us becuase you always got up to mischief, more than just breaking some rules, you did it without any care of the school, mother, or the people around you. That is why mother hid this and gave the school to me."

Agatha yelled "SHE BROKE THE CODE! THE ELDEST DAUGHTER GETS EVERYTHING!"

Ada didn't back down. "AND YOU WOULD HAVE NOT CHANGED AGATHA. REMEMBER WE RAN THE SCHOOL TOGETHER. IT ENDED IN DISASTER! YOU ARE NEVER SATISFIED WITH WHAT YOU HAVE, YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE IT FROM OTHERS, THE SCHOOL, THE WITCHES. YOU THINK I DONT KNOW HOW YOU GOT THAT COVEN STARTED. YOU MANIPULATED ALL THOSE WITCHES TO BREAK THE CODE, DESTROY THEIR OWN COVENS, AND LEAVE TO YOU! Why cant you have compassion Agatha. They were only young witches at the time. These are young witches right now."

"I DONT NEED TO HEAR YOU SANCTIMONIOUS WORDS. I SHOWED THOSE GIRLS THAT THE CODE SIMPLY STANDS IN THEIR WAY. LOOK AT ETHEL, SHE DISREGARDED THE CODE, COIERCED HER OLDER SISTER TO LET GO OF HER MAGIC AND DESTROYED THIER BOND. NOW SHE IS FREE TO TAKE THE INHERITENCE THAT ONLY GOES TO A WITCH!" Shouted Agatha. Gullet joined the fight to help and subdue Ada.

They teachers couldn't enter the now locked room. Esme still couldn't help her feeling, she was scared, having no powered, she couldn't risk being caught in a duel, and moved back, taking Ethel with her, and covering her. Ethel was shocked, especially after hearing what Agatha said, that she will now get the inheritance. FINALLY!

"WHERE IS MILDRED HUBBLE!" asked an angered Ada.

"I GOT RID OF HER!" snarled out Agatha.

"Went lost in the forest she did, wont come back now." Gullet said with a laugh.

It had shocked Ada, and she was distracted. Now immobilized. Agatha having an idea as she looked around the office, smirked at her sister.

"We will always be sister, always together running this school." said a cruel Agatha, and used a spell chant to put her sister into the painting. Esme gasped, while Ethel's eyes widened with shocking amazement.

"Miss ADA!" shouted Esme, going over and touching the portrait. Miss Ada could only blink at her from the portrait. This is bad.

"This is to stay between us now. Ethel you have my thanks for showing me the truth I was deserved." said Agatha as she went over and sat down on the chair.

Gullet was cackling as she let the others inside now. The show of power was obvious now.

* * *

It was rather late at night that Lela heard the frantic knocking on her door.

Going over she opened the door to find a distraught, exhausted and freaked out Esme. It was not a sight one sees, ever.

"Esme!" Lela gasped.

"Oh, Lela this is bad, very bad." said Esme and felt tears comes. _No, you need to tell her. She needs to go get Mildred_.

"Lela, LELA!" said Esme, grabbing tightly to Lela's arms.

"WHat, Esme, just tell me slowly. Is it Mildred, are they back?" she asked. Esme shook her head, biting her lip.

"No, Lela. They came back, but not how I thought. I was in Miss Cackle's office to stop Ethel and her need for finding out truths. She didn't heed any of my advice for her. She found a scroll that says Agatha is the older twin, so the school is actually hers. But LEla I didnt know it was Agatha. She said all the right things, and Gullet was being Miss Hardbroom. Oh, MErlin, I messed up. She made a tale where Mildred was still in trouble out there, and they came back because Ada lost her powers to Gullet who transferred it to Agatha. I KNOW NOW they LIED TO ME!" letting out a sob she shook hard.

"Oh No Esme. What happened then!" asked LEla as she rubbed Esme's arms.

"They, She, asked me for my powers." Esme mustered out of her mouth the words she didn't want to admit.

Lela gasped, her hands over her mouth. "Please tell me you didn't." Lela asked. Then frantically she touched Esme like they would when bonding as sisters. No! "NO! HOW DARE THEY!" Lela shouted. Esme was shocked by Lela's connection, she felt it differently, not the same, not as wonderfully strong. She felt the betrayal Lela felt. But didn't tell her yet that it had been Ethel.

"Ya, But Lela you can do anything about that, the Great Wizard will come tomorrow and fix the problem. Until then you need to go get Mildred. She is out there in the rain walking in the wilderness where Agatha and Gullet ran her off. I don't know what condition they left her in though." Esme told Lela quickly, pushing her a bit to move. "Go, get Mildred. She is not safe."

Lela nodded, knowing what she needs to do. Quickly she started to change her clothes from night dress.

"I can feel that your magic is not here witch." said a voice. Esme yelped and looked around.

"Down here." said Bili and Esme felt her eyes widen. Bili jumped at her, and she quickly changed her arms, to hold him.

"I put a translation spell on him when its night time, its nicer during night when no one else is awake, and Bili is quite sassy." Lela explained as she pulled a raincoat robe over herself after duplicating one as well for Mildred.

"I don't need you telling the witch lies, my little witch." hissed Bili to Lela as he got comfortable in Esme's arms.

"Alright, keep him with you Esme. Bili take her mind off what happened. And Esme please tell our sisters, they need to know to protect you." said Lela as she grabbed her broom. Esme didn't understand why Lela said that.

"But I am not a witch?" said Esme. At this Lela was about to answer when Bili did it instead.

"Well if your not a witch then you cant see this castle or me, or right now my little witch, can you?" he asked while swatting her head with his tail, as if to smack some sense into her.

"Listen to the kitty Esme. You may not have magic, but you know and can still do quite an amount of witchery." She checked she had everything important with her. And her personal items were hidden, incase those bitches came this way to search her room. "Alright, i'm off then. Take care of Cackles Esme."

Going over to the window, Lela got her broom out first. Esme whispered "Be careful." Lela nodded.

"You too." she said before gulping her invisibility potion and chanted herself invisible. Then she jumped onto her broom and took off for Mildred.

"I hope this works." whispered Esme.

"Everything has a set of paths and plans, they work out how they are meant to. Right now you need rest, so that in the morning you can work on protecting the school. Come on witch, to your room." said Bili as he watched the shine of his witch disappear over the forest.

* * *

It took a locator spell, and she followed it on her broom. This was dangerous flying in the weather. She chanting for the weather to not bother her so much, and sped up.

Finally after about an hour or less or flying, she had seeing the glow disappear into the trees, and started to slow down, and float carefully down. Then on foot, she chased Mildred down. Only a ways ahead of her, was an upset Mildred, crying and shouting in the rain.

"I'M SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU MAUD. I WONT DO THAT AGAIN, PLEASE. PLEASE help." Mildred sat leaning into a wet tree to stop the heavy downpour.

"Oh! Mildred!" Lela said as she came to a stop and left her broom to levitate. Throwing her arms around Mildred, she felt the girl be surprised then push Lela away harshly.

"How do I know you are Lela? Why would you be here?" asked a cautious and angry Mildred. Thinking its a trick by Miss Gullet.

"It is me Mildred! Come on, we need to get out of the rain, Now!" pleaded Lela as she reached to take Mildred's hand but it slipped away as Mildred went behind the tree a bit, holding up her hand. Lela watched, pleased when Mildred used the reveal spell on her. It worked.

"LELA!" she shouted and ran for Lela, only her foot caught the tree root. Either way Lela reacted fast and grabbed Mildred by her shoulders, to stop her fall. Mildred scrambled to straighten up, and wrapped her arms around Lela, who did the same. They breathed hard, crying a bit, in relief.

"Le- It-t-t-t was a T-t-traappp." Mildred tried to say, the cold was making her stutter. Shaking her head, Lela backed away a bit, and pulled out the raincoat.

"Its alright Mildred, I know, Maud told us what happened, so we did the check ourselves. Miss Cackle was Ada, and we figured you were trapped. I will tell you more later, but we need you dry, and away from her. Come on." Putting it over Mildred, she helped the shivering, stiff girl, and they rushed to a heavier overgrowth of trees. There Lela magicked them dry with a chant.

"We can't fly in this weather back to the castle. And I'm not certain if I can transfer both of us to the castle as Agatha has taken control." Lela said. That made Mildred gasp. So Lela started a fire to keep them warm, and told her what all had happened.

* * *

It had not been too long before Lela noticed the rain had reduced. Looking at her watch, she figured about a hour of flying, and they would reach just as the sky lightens up. So she woke up Mildred from her fretful sleep.

"Come on Mildred, wake up. We can leave now that the rain has reduced." Lela whispered to Mildred as she gently pulled Mildred into a sitting position. Yawning largely, Mildred blinked a couple times, looked around, before everything came back to her. Including her nightmare.

"Hurry, we need to go back to the castle and stop Agatha." said Mildred. But Lela put her hand on Mildred's shoulder.

"We need to first get inside information, and that will hopefully be waiting for us at the gates of Cackles. Get on behind me." said Lela.

It took them a while, and boy was it tough with Mildred not so good at flying. Lela tried coaching her, but it was getting rather wobbly.

Deciding to land, Lela said "Never mind the flying, I am going to transfer us to the gate. Hold my hand Mildred, we do this together. Think of the gate, of being there, standing there, and will do the rest." Lela waited till Mildred nodded to her that she was ready, then she transferred them.

It worked. Lela chuckled while Mildred whooped a bit.

At the gate Lela went closer and did a knock. It opened to show Maud. She crossed her arms, frowning at them both. Mildred started first.

"Maud." Mildred said with relief.

"Mildred. Lela." said a frank cool Maud. _Uh oh, what is going on here?_

"I'm sorry about before Maud, you were right. Please don't be mad at me." said Mildred defeated by her mistake. "We need to sa-"

Maud quickly reacted then by looking behind her and calling out "Miss Hardbroom!"

Lela relaxed while Mildred got more tensed exclaiming to Maud. Mildred felt betrayed. Miss Hardbroom appeared walking fast to them, she did not look happy. _Oh dear, is it because I broke the rule_.

"Mildred Hubble and Lela Raathe. Did you leave school grounds without permission?" said Hecate, her eyes trying to indicate something. Lela got distracted by something above Miss Hardbroom a little away, it was a bat. Lela spied it while Mildred trying to explain what had happened. _Flappy, Gullet's familiar, Shit_. _Play along Lela_, and she gave a nod, but Hecate understood what it was for, gave her relief.

"They did, Miss Hardbroom." Maud said, interrupting Mildred's hurried try to explain. Then Maud crossed her arms. Acting prissy. _Good girl_, thought Lela.

"But Mildred was out there, and hadn't been back when I checked her room, so I had to-" Lela tried to say, being all dramatic for the bat.

"You know the penalty." said Hecate.

"Please, Miss Hardbroom, just this once, in this strangest of circumstances." asked Lela imploringly. _Oh good show Miss Raathe_.

"I shall transfer you home immediately." Hecate said, wanting them safe.

"I'm sorry I was wrong. Maud!" Mildred cried out as Lela caught her hand.

"Don't -" she wss able to say before being transferred, with Mildred to her home.

Julie cried out as she saw them. Getting up quickly she called for her distraught daughter saying "Oh thank goodness they got to you safely." And held her daughter tight in her arms.

Mildred was so wracked with emotions that she didn't catch on to it yet. Lela on the other hand put her broom to the side, and fell to the couch groaning.

"What happened, Lela?" asked Julie.

"Food first, please." asked Lela, closing her eyes as she lay there, exhausted from the night, the crazy flying, the emotions from Mildred missing to Esme losing her powers. It was too much.

* * *

"This is..." said a lost for words Velvet. "I just can't believe things escalated to this level."

"Hear, hear." added a somber Willow. She was looking at Esme, even if Esme was wearing her uniform, she was without head girl brace, as if she cared about it right now. No she felt for Esme because Ethel sold her out like that, just to have power. "I'm sorry Esme, but your sitter and Agatha have much in common." Willow stated.

"I know." whispered Esme, wrapping her arms around herself. "But there is one thing they don't share. Ethel wouldn't want people to actually get hurt. At least, I don't think so."

"You are her sister, you have to have faith in her that she might still care for you and have a good side. But we don't need to think that, we are your sisters too, and we felt betrayed by what Ethel and Agatha and Gullet did to you." Jillian said adamantly. She wanted retribution for her sister.

"Peace, sisters." said Esme. "Right with Mildred and Lela safe, outside Agatha's control, we still need to save the school. The Great Wizard will be here soon."

"Yes, but we will have a plan too." Velvet said strongly as she stood up.

"Slow down Velvet, we need to not rush into this, Agatha is cunning." said Jillian.

"Right now, we need to assess our enemy, before we act. Wait for their guard to be down, and attack at the right moment. That's what Lela would suggest." said Esme. She wanted revenge, but she wanted to do it the right way. Smart way, that is usually how Lela does things, she thinks steps ahead.

"Alright, we split up and gather intel. Esme you try to get what you can by Ethel. We do it subtly, don't get caught because we don't want to turn into a snail like Miss Drill." said Velvet. They shivered a bit, remembering how to show obedience or proof of magical power, Agatha had changed Miss Drill during the morning assembly.

They had to tread lightly.

* * *

Ohh, oh oh. Agatha came, she took, Esme lost, Ada lost, Mildred, HB, everyone else lost. Lela may be safe, but the spell has been set for future danger that reveals her biggest of secrets, and Agatha has the power.


	12. Banish Thee

AU: Don't own the characters or story line of Worst Witch books, tv series or movie.

Alright lets continue, Agatha conquered Cackles in a duel against her sister with Gullet, and claimed her birth right. Everyone is stuck inside. All except, Mildred and Lela. When will they return, if they have been expelled. Is it all up to the Great Wizard and the IP5?

* * *

**Banish Thee**

Yummy, yummy cornflakes and fresh donuts.

Thank Merlin for Julie Hubble for getting this at short notice. Finally satisfied, Lela sighed. She could tell Julie was still curious, and Mildred just emotionally drained. Time to talk.

"All right, so the situation right now that me and Mildred are expelled for leaving the castle without permission. And HB was absolutely right on that count, we left without seeking permission." Lela said frankly. She could see the look in Mildred's eyes. "Don't even Millie. You know HB and Maud were right. You had a good suspicion. When Maud tested it out, you didn't want to accept it. When she said to concentrate at school work, you disregarded her, putting yourself in danger. Not only did you plan to leave, you didn't take any help. Not me, Not Esme or Velvet, or even Enid. You didn't go to Miss Hardbroom to tell her either."

"But she wouldn't have believed me anyway, stopped me too." argued Mildred. At this Lela raised her brow and let her go onward. "I knew HB wouldn't listen to me, probably say I don't know anything about how Agatha wont have been able to dup Ada, or would be able to fight and beat Ada. But that is what happened, you said so Lela."

"Mildred." said Julie to calm down her daughter.

"Alright, and when did this fight happen that Agatha won?" asked Lela. And Mildred felt her shoulders slump. "It happened because you didn't plan ahead, take backup with you, or left a letter for Maud to alert the teachers. Do you know it was me who told Miss Hardbroom and Miss Ada that you had left the school?" Lela asked, crossing her arms. At this Mildred looked at her betrayed. But Lela held up her hand. "Did you actually think I wouldn't inform them when I had correctly tested Miss Ada of being herself! Hell I was the one that told your mother you were MISSING!" Lela shouted at the end. Mildred looked a bit shaken. Julie gently put her hand on Lela's arm.

"Calm, now Lela." soothed Julie.

"I-I'm sorrrr-rry." cried Mildred. Lela went over and put her hand on Mildred's shoulder.

"I know you are Mildred. I heard you in the forest. You left with good intentions, to save Ada and the school, but Millie you should always use help. I will always help, even if I have a lot of work, I would help you, especially in these situations." she assured Mildred.

"So, what else happened?" Julie asked with a small smile as Mildred had calmed some more. Lela and Mildred told the story, filling in the holes, until they got to the school part. Here Lela went on.

"When Maud opened the door and was being cold, I was confused. I first figured she was angry Mildred left without her, and possibly Enid. But then she called HB. When I saw HB's expression, it was indicating to me something else. Her face was aggressive, but her eyes were very worried and frantic. Then her eyes flicked upwards. I spied up as Mildred tried to placate HB, there was a bat, and I recognized it as Gullet's bat Flappy." Lela said with a hand flourish. Mildred gasped.

"This means..." started Julie and Mildred.

"That HB was warning me that HB and Maud were being watched. So I knew I had to play along. And it worked. I was being rather dramatic as I pleaded. Then went the time came to disappear us, I quickly held onto Mildred so she wont accidentally say something about us knowing what was happening." With that Lela leaned back in the couch.

"HB and Maud were saving us." asked Mildred and Lela nodded. "Uh oh."

At this Lela sat up frowning. "Whaat?" she asked. Mildred looked to her mum, before telling Lela about the mirror call.

"Arey! Are you serious, you didn't answer it even once." Lela groaned. "Ok, now you know to take any of the calls. We have lost connection with the school. And if I know a good strategic move for a criminal taking a school hostage, then it is to take down all communications." stated Lela, now pondering on what else Agatha would have done.

"A criminal would hardwire the alarms and video cameras to have full surveillance." suggested Julie excitedly.

"Yes, its simpler by magic, an alarm of sorts attuned to them when someone comes into the office or school or leaves it. Defenses up, and punishments for those that retaliate. We are lucky to be out. But now we must wait for the signal and a method to get inside." Lela muttered.

"But who will do that except HB, Maud, -" asked Mildred.

Smiling at Millie, Lela said "Trust me, I have the best witches, magical or not, working on a plan. They will get us a message, don't worry." And at this she bit her lip. "When we go, we need back up." At this Julie raised her hand. "I would Julie but I hardly think you know how to use mundane weapons or fight when a magical duel starts, if it starts."

"I understand, but do you think those surveillance spells would pick up on a mundane inside the school." Julie asked.

"Noo, they wont." Lela smiled, and shared a look with Mildred.

"Ok, this may be a bit dangerous, but it can made a line of communication." Lela was pacing before she stopped. "Alright I will get Grenda, our magical backup, we will make you invisible so you can go inside. Millie I want you to make floor plans of the castle, so you mum knows where to go. And also your time table so Julie knows where to find Enid or Maud. Alright we have a plan, I will be back soon." And she disappeared. The Hubbles paused, looked at each other and got started at the table where Mildred told her mum where the chanting class is and how to sneak up to Maud at the right time.

* * *

"You're not joking?" asked Grenda again. This was quite a turn of events. Lela make a swearing gesture. "Ok, then we need to get started on the potion for Julie. If it works on mundane's." Grenda said.

"It will work because a toe ingrowth potion spell worked on Julie already, as did the spell that took it away. I believe there had once been a magical witching line in the Hubble blood. It has reawaken in Mildred. In a sense Julie is part witch, a small percentage, but a witch none the less." Lela convinced Grenda.

"Really? I wonder why Miss Hardbroom and others are so staunch about Mildred not being a witch. Stubborn fools." Grenda muttered as she got the potion ingredients ready. They needed to work fast.

**-I-**

42 minutes later, two mothers and daughters stood around a table, with the potions, the maps and schedule.

"Julie, one lasts for hours, but given you low percentage of witching blood, I'm giving you a lower dosage. Take it every hour. You will have to keep an eye on your watch. The spell however does not disguise your foot prints, so mind where you step, and please don't make too much noise." Grenda instructed Julie. Who stood in front of her in Lela's uniform, just in case.

"The best time is during chanting class, Miss Bat tends to fall asleep, though she may be awake and worried. She wont mind, Lela has papers with instructions for two of them." said Mildred to her mum, while Lela held out the six strips of instructions for each witch Julie may come in contact, and handed it over. Julie put it in her jeans pocket.

"Julie you can do this, relax. Grenda, I and Mildred will be just on the brink of the school, hiding. If you think someone is following up, go and hide in the areas Mildred's has marked. Don't mind cats, they wont rat you out." Lela said, chuckling at her pun at the end. Millie giggled too while Grenda rolled her eyes. She transferred them to the outer skirts of school. Lela pointed where Julie was to start. Julie took the potion, watched as her hands disappeared from in front of her, but got acquainted with her limbs, she doesn't want to crash into things. Then she was off, first walking fast and light.

It was as simple as they had told her. zipping in, no alarms. She continued, remembering the maps Mildred had drawn for her, she didn't want to take it out yet. She came upon the grassy area where broomstick flying happens. Going over to where Miss Drill was, she wondered where to leave the slip she had taken out of her pocket. Deciding of a smart idea, she walked behind a second year student, putting it on their hat.

"I know that right now things are different with Agatha as headmistress, but that doesn't mean we don't do our class, this is your practice time before the exams. Those wont be postponed." Dimity told them strictly, but still half-hearted. She was passing her gaze by Rowena when she stopped. _What was that on her hat_? Going closer, she picked it up, and read the inscription. "Don't read yet, keep walking till alone. and the message disappeared." So she did just that until the girls were up flying.

'If your alone, this is a message from the Hubble's, Lela, and Grenda. Julie Hubble is has left this communication memo for you. The other three will be on the outskirts of the school, waiting for the right time to enter and aid as we dont know all the security measures Agatha has taken yet. If you care to share, please send by your cat to look for Lela.'

_Oh Smart girls. Ok, I will wait until mock exam in 30 minutes. I figure Julie is gone now_. Dimity looked inconspicuously around, _invisibility spell_.

**-T-**

There were some students walking around. Avoiding them, she slipped inside the side hallways. Going to a corner, she was getting out the map before she froze. There was a mean looking woman snarling at the children.

"Why are you lot loitering? Its against health and safety rules. Back to class!" she shouted and they ran saying sorry. Julie watched the awful woman follow them. This gave her a moment to breathe properly. Then she heard a meow and a black cat rubbed up against her. _WAIT! That's Tabby!_ Julie realized.

She knelt down, stroking him, and asked "Tabby, can take her to Maud, its a secret mission." Tabby meowed, rubbing his back against her hand, before sauntering off down the hallway. _Hope he knows_, she thought to herself.

**-T-**

_Oh, I just feel so awful for what I had to do to Millie. I don't think she will ever forgive me_. Maud was downtrodden.

Enid felt for her friend. But at least Mildred and Lela are safe. _Miss Bat was doing a chant but Maud wasn't even paying attention, she is fully blue now_.

When Miss Bat assigned them work, seeming not to put effort much because she herself was so worried about Ada and the whole situation. She was still waiting for the Great Wizard to arrive. She started a bit when a piece of paper suddenly floated down onto her desk. The students didn't notice. She quickly took it, putting it on her book, and read the same message as Dimity had only moments ago.

_Oh, Lela and Mildred, of course you would not leave us at Agatha's mercy. Bless you._ Gwen then wrote down what she knew. Rolling it up, she left it on her desk. Suddenly it vanished. _Ah Julie Hubble_. She looked over to where Maud and Enid were not working but frantically reading the paper. They looked up, catching her eye, she gave them a subtly wink and looked to their desk. They got the idea, and shared their information. It took disappeared.

**-T-**

Like this Julie had made it to several areas. Taking the second potion just in case. By now she had informed all the teachers. HB will find hers a different way. Now she looked for certain people and a place to hide, she is not meant to go back out unless to bring something.

Oh Tabby was leading her somewhere else now. Mildred's room. Good hiding place. She sat down on the bed. Out the window she saw a man flying on a broomstick. Must be the Great Wizard Lela told her about. She told Tabby "If he fixed this mess up, then we don't even need to intervene."

It wouldn't be longer than 20 minutes later that she realized it had not worked.

* * *

Enid, Maud, Esme, Velvet, Willow and Jillian were standing in Mildred's room where a smiling Julie was sat invisibly on the bed, stroking Tabby. Who looked like he were floating on air.

"This is our only meeting, then don't get caught talking." said Jillian. Enid and Maud nodded eagerly. Maud felt better knowing Mildred wasn't mad at her once she knew the truth.

"As per Maud's intelligence and Esme having seen the act, we need to get the portrait away manually. Since we cant perform magic without alerting that Bi-" said Velvet in her attitude-filled conviction before Esme interrupted.

"Velvet!" she shook her head at Velvet, who smirked a little. "Yes get the portrait and hide it, make a wild goose chase by replicating it. The original can go to Grenda."

"And who will take it to her?" asked Willow "That kind of portrait wont become invisible easily as Ms Hubble."

"True. Then we need to get someone in here." said Jillian.

"Get Mildred, Lela and Grenda inside." said Maud.

"Are you sure the spell wont alert about Grenda?" asked Enid.

"It shouldn't." said Julie. They looked to the bed. "I have the note from Miss Bat here, saying that the detection spell is on every who was on the premise. That excludes me, Mildred, Grenda, and Lela."

"Excellent. I think Julie should get the message to them, this way you will also be outside of the danger zone Ms Hubble. Like near the trees where the broomstick flying lesson happens." said Esme.

"Yes, I understand, thanks for not asking me to leave the whole school grounds, I want to make sure my daughter will be alright." said Julie as she got up.

"So we have tasks now. Julie gets the backup. Maud and Enid hide the portrait, we will go looking for the Great Wizard, and keep up appearance, waiting for the right moment to attack at least Gullet, so there is one crony short to help Agatha. Once the backup arrives, hopefully by then Grenda will rescue the Great Wizard while Mildred and Lela work on getting Ada out of the portrait. We will create the diversion curtesy of Velvet Eaglewing. If Ada is not out by then, we will start the attack on Gullet and Agatha." said Esme.

That being set, they all separated. Tabby following Julie.

* * *

The girls had gone together into the office. Jillian and Esme as look outs. Willow and Velvet lifted the portrait down after saying to it "Hiya Miss Ada."

Then Willow had an idea and asked. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Great Wizard is will you?" And they watched the eyes of Miss Ada go several times to the storage room. Perfect.

They tried the nob to no avail. Enid and Maud had by then hid the portrait behind the bookshelf. Willow took a hairpin out her hair and held it to Velvet, figuring the prankster would know. Indeed Velvet did and smirked as she got down on her knees.

That did the trick. Have to be specific with a spell, the spell only locked the lock, not the whole doorway. Rookie mistake. They went inside, looked around.

Enid went in, then whispered "The balloon is new." Of course Nightshade has been here before. Giving her a wink Velvet, took the balloon with her, and they left the door, locked from the inside. There is a trick Velvet knew.

"We cant use magic, remember, that will set off alarm too early. You will know when we have set it off. Don't worry." Velvet told them as she walked to the door and snuck her head out making a bird noise. She got one in return. Meaning to hide. Quickly they hid behind the bookshelf. It was HB. Oh good. She saw their progress, and nodded the girls to leave for the next part.

The girls quickly moved to a close by alcove, where they left the balloon. Esme sat there as this would be her part. She will protect him until Grenda has arrived. Which should be soon. However when she saw Ethel going towards the office, she decided she needs to stall.

"Ethel, what did they do to the Great Wizard? Tell me, because if and when he is back to himself, you will be the one in most trouble." said Esme. Knowing the Great Wizard can hear her.

"It was you too Esme. You didn't have to volunteer your powers to Agatha." Ethel said.

"Is that right, sister? Is that what you say to delude yourself that allowing me the misconception of giving Miss Ada my powers was my fault, when it could easily have been avoided if you informed me." Esme said. Then stepped closer to Ethel saying "You got what you wanted though, right Ethel. Making sure you only look out for yourself. Then tell me, who will stand by you when they figure out they cant trust you for anything. I had your back, every time looking out for you." she told her sister.

"Because you had to look out for me." Ethel debated.

"See that might be the difference between you and me, I love you despite you being the person you are, you only love me in the sense of obligation to family. Sound familiar Ethel? Out of us both, who is more like mother?" Esme asked leaning closer and raising her brow.

"Your wrong! I summon Miss Gullet. I summon Miss Gullet." called out Ethel. Then the woman appeared.

"Stop... doing that Ethel. Only for emergencies..." she scolded the girl before being interrupted.

"This is an emergency. Esme is trying to ask about the Great Wizard and to find him." Ethel said looking up to her sister. But she didn't recognize the look in her sister's eyes, it had never been directed at her before.

"Is that right-" Gullet was about to say when Esme straighten up, tall and raised her brow.

"Given that you have kidnapped the Great Wizard, it wont be long before the appropriate team is sent out to discover what is going on here, then Miss Ada will be founded, and Agatha with yourself arrested. So return the Great Wizard and release Miss Ada." said Esme with conviction. This is distraction, she can feel someone is near her tap her hand to feel the bond before passing by. They were through.

"Is that right? Are you telling me what to do, mistress bossy drawers?" said Gullet.

"Would you like the challenge my claim, because by now its spreading through school that the Great Wizard had been here and suddenly went missing after Agatha's meeting with him." Esme raised her brows, going nose to nose with the witch.

"Esmerelda Hallow, your sort make me sick!" spat out Gullet. Esme noticed something, the recoil before a curse. _Would I let it happen to myself, not like I could protect myself with a spell, not like Ethel will either. But I could do some damage_. "You're all jolly broomsticks and team spirit and shiny trophies!" she shouted the last one with her hands raising. That is when Esme ducked to the side of Gullet. The spell went to hit the wall, and next Gullet was howling as Esme had punched the bitch in the nose._ Lets see if your even more nasally than normal. Esme felt the spell then_. Ethel watched horrified as Gullet turned Esme into a trophy while swearing with a bleeding nose.

"Better put it somewhere safe, from me. What a little ch-" snarled a stuffy Gullet before disappearing. Ethel picked up the trophy and took her away towards her room.

But before she could get there, she heard alarms. When one stopped, another was set off.

Quickly she followed the noise of loud talking down the hallways. There was white smoke pouring in billows.

_Who did this_? Ethel thought as she held the trophy closer to her. But Esme was delighted inside, _Go Velvet_!

* * *

The group had already snuck into the room by then, and Lela had gotten the message from Jillian of where Esme hit the balloon. They had been let in by a nifty spell where Grenda had lifted the protection as if it were a blanket. It was cool but rather taxing. _Oh dear._

Having arrived the ladies were invisible of course. Before they could do anything though. someone arrived in the room and saw Maud and Enid with the portrait that they were putting out for the backup. Grenda, Lela and Mildred stayed silent, as Gullet turned the two girls into cakes and took them away. Mildred only stayed so they can try take Ada out first.

Their efforts were almost paid off, just more energy needed. That is when Hecate had taken the alarms excuse to go to the office by appearing and helped them take Ada out. Ada leaned into Hecate, and smiled at them in gratitude.

"Thank you ladies and girls." said Ada.

"Grenda do you think you can release the Great Wizard now." asked Lela. But Grenda shook her head as she sat down on the chair.

"Not alone, the plan requires you to go and help your friends, Mildred go make sure Maud and Enid are not eaten." said Grenda. "I will remove the Great Wizard from the area, come back with him."

"Not required Grenda, we will do this together. Girls go on, create distraction, we wont be long." said Hecate.

Mildred transferred with Lela. This time dropping her in the kitchens, while Lela left for her friends.

The three older ladies went and got the balloon they need to change. Their area of ceremony being in the grounds where Julie was waiting and watching.

* * *

Velvet was having a lot of fun indeed. Jillian and Willow cackled in their IP5 robes as they transferred yet again, this time at the Great Hall where a feast was waiting.

They were having quite the grand time. Especially avoiding an enraged Agatha and Gullet. Other students were cheering them on ab it. Mildred suddenly ran inside as the IP5 disappeared again. Spotting Felicity and Drusilla about to eat Maud and Enid, she shouted for them. Miss Drill was waiting in the moment to react when needed.

"Those aren't cakes." said Mildred as she took them away, putting them down. "They're your friends." Felicity and Drusilla were not amused.

"Each to your own, let the truth be shown." Mildred chanted and pointed to them. The girls grew to their normal shade, on the table, with arms crossed.

Felicity got up, absolutely horrified. "I nearly ate you. Who did this?" she asked Mildred. Maud pointed to Gullet.

"She did." said Maud. The girls were getting confused and wary now. "And Agatha trapped Miss Ada Cackle in the painting." Maud explained.

Agatha decided to boast as she walked closer "And turned the Great Wizard into a balloon, don't forget that." Then walked down the isle away from Mildred, the girl no longer a threat, towards the podium. "My methods are a tad unorthodox, but the Witches' code says I am headmistress." That is when the alarms went off again. Agatha was infuriated.

"Miss Gullet I want those ingrate little witch coven found!" she hissed to Gullet before continuing to speak as Gullet went off after them. Mildred, Maud and Enid tried not to smile. "As I was saying, I am headmistress and nothing any of you can do about it."

Maud came forth saying "Yes, there is." And went about causing a vote first for Agatha. No sound. Agatha frowned a bit.

"Who wants Miss Ada Cackle back!" shouted Enid. And everyone was cheering. Gullet had arrived back then.

"Nasty buggers got away again." she said to Agatha. Who ignored her, though incensed.

"Point is Agatha, if you don't leave, they all will, and then who will you be a headmistress of?" said Mildred.

"Alright." said Agatha passively. She changed her outfit from headmistress to travel. Gullet did the same. "Well, I'll be on my way, then."

Mildred needed to be sure. "You're actually going?"

"I always dreamed of running this place. But a school consists of people, not bricks and mortar." Agatha said. "So it doesn't really matter if I do-" she asked while walking to the walls like Gullet on the other side. The alarms went off again.

She snarled, when she heard Esme Hallow speak "No you don't, and yes it really matters that you don't just leave."

**-M-**

While Ethel had been watching what was happening with the attacks, she backed up a bit, needing to put Esme somewhere safe. But when she turned it was to Lela Raathe. Who was looking down at her with a grin.

"How's it like having all you wanted Ethel? You got all the respect? Do you even want to think about how your parents will react knowing what you let your sister do, because I will warn you that that kind of action doesn't inspire positive attention." she told Ethel, going around her a bit, before looking at the trophy. That is when Lela's eyes widened. "Who is that Ethel?"

Ethel gulped a bit before saying "Esme. Gullet turned her."

Lela hissed, took the trophy from Ethel. "Saying I might as well change her since you don't seem to mind her in this form." Ethel felt bad now, Lela was right, she didn't try to change Esme back yet. With that Lela took Esme with her to where the girls were in their room. They cheered at seeing Lela, but she quickly put the trophy down, saying transformation spell.

Jillian reacted quickly, taking hands, and a quickly spell later, Esme was between them. They hugged her.

"Where were you?" Lela asked.

"I punched Gullet in the face, she turned me into a trophy." Esme said with a bit of smile. Velvet laughed and hooted with Willow. They kissed Esme's cheeks.

"Alright lets continue with mayhem. I will drop Esme in the hall." said Lela. They all nodded and left.

Esme kept to the shadows, watching. When she knew it was time to intervene, she called out mentally, hoping as leader she still can do that. She Can!

"No you don't, and yes it really matters that you don't just leave." said Esme as she stood in front of Maud and Enid on the table, Mildred beside her. Girls of the third year knew they were to follow thier head girl here, and several of them went to back up Esme. Fourth years followed with Natte leading them. A whole school watching an enraged Agatha. Nothing compared to how she reacted when the coven arrived and attacked Gullet, taking her out.

Agatha went to retalitate but had many students on her. She used a big spell to spread them over their had, onto the ground. Dimity came at her then with Tapioca. They were head and head for a bit. Gullet cried out at many of the hits, before she and Agatha decided to disappear to another level and do the chant.

"Bricks and stone, beams and slate, all must fall, annihilate!" and the school started quacking and breaking.

Esme shouted "Everyone out, now." She jumped off as Lela reached her, and transferred her outside.

There Jillian, Willow, and Velvet were without their robes. Miss Drill had been inside to slow it down but couldn't. Lela started thinking, a chant. Grabbing Mildred she whispered "We need a chant that will count those two and stop the spell. So you remember the one you made as first witch." Mildred's eyes widened as she started chanting "We aren't many, we are one." Lela smiled as she saw Enid and Maud join her sides. The IP5 on the other hands went up on brooms to fight, well Esme stayed on ground. They needed to distract and annoy Agatha and Gullet.

It sure worked to irritate them, but Agatha was very motivate. Ada, Hecate, the Great Wizard, Grenda and Julia appeared to walk towards them. The older witches had spent much to break Agatha, Hecate, and Gullet's spell on the Great Wizard. He can intervene but is seeing how brilliantly the girls are doing.

"We aren't many, we are one. Agatha's spell shall be undone!" they all shouted and a wonderfully brilliant yellow glowed from each of the girls, onto the castle, the teachers, and the spell. Quickly the IP5 had taken control of immobilizing Agatha and Gullet.

"Watcha gonna do now Gullet?" asked a cheeky Velvet.

"I thought you were about health and safety? Doing that to a school was against your own rules." willow added while Lela and Jillian had other plans.

"Give back Esme's powers Agatha, or you will again feel what it is like to have them removed forcefully." said Lela.

"Never, Raathe." she snarled.

"As you wish." Lela said softly. The others followed cue, and started their chant to curse of old, that their ancestors throw them aside, without protection. It may be a request, but if just, will be granted.

Ada watched with shock. But she understood. The coven had a right to avenge their sister.

"No! Stop!" Agatha pleaded, but they heard none of it till they were done, and disappeared. Reappeared near Esme, their coven leader, their coven leader.

"Banish thee Agatha and Gullet, bring protection upon the victim Esmerelda Hallow." and with their hands on her body, everyone saw Esme glow with the Yule protection. "So mote it be." Then they disappeared, inconspicuously appearing separate in the crowd, clapping with the cheering students.

The moment the ladies were done, Hecate looked to the Great Wizard and asked "I truly am sorry, Your Greatness."

"I suppose there's no real harm done." he replied after thinking it over with an unbiased view.

"Thanks to Mildred." said Ada as she looked to Mildred. Everyone clasped for her, except Ethel, though she was now standing and hugging her sister. Glad she was back to human again. Esme, wont forget, but she will forgive, for now. Mr Webb and Miss Bat arrived near the teachers, spooking Julie a bit.

"It wasn't me. It was all of us. The students. The teachers. The Innovation Pillars 5." At that everyone clapped and cheered around, looking around. Not seeing the IP5 anymore, except Esme, holding Ethel, who was clinging to her. "We just … well, I don't really know. But I don't think we could it again." She gestured up to the criminals.

Lela laughed from beside Natte. That is true.

"You wont have to." said Ada, with a promise. The adults turned to look up with the students. Mildred went to stand with her mum.

They screamed in protest. "Let me go, please!" Agatha begged her sister. "I promise I'll leave your school alone."

"Yes, you will." said the Great Wizard.

"Ada, please. I'm your sister." Agatha begged again.

"Yes, you are. But my girls come first." said Ada sadly as she kept reeling her sister in while Hecate had already done so with Gullet. But she couldn't finish it on her sister, so she handed the magical red reins to the Great Wizard. "I'm sorry Agatha." And walked away.

He used a powerful silent spell and magicked the two women into a photograph.

Esme sighed, she knew she wouldn't get her power now. It was a lost caught. But she is still a witch, in some sense. Dropping her arms around Ethel, she went over to her friends, getting in a few hugs.

The students were breaking off in groups to excitedly talk about todays adventures.

* * *

Quite a hectic two weeks though. First having the expulsion cancelled, then swiftly being given detention with the IP5 for their distraction methods. _So worth it anyway._ The news reached homes of parents about what had happened. Their story tellers doing a bit much of exaggeration.

The Rivers family had a fun time hearing the details of the revenge and capture that she got to watch Lela do with her coven sisters. Julie had quite an adventure herself and made art pieces out of them. It had been fun, included in Mildred's life this way.

Esme had been taken from school by her parents before she could even give the exam. Then they were with the Great Wizard who had to delicately explain why the power could not be taken and put to Esme, it doesnt work that way, by taking it from Agatha, it would be just gone. Esme understood this and inwardly rolled her eyes. Ethel will get an earful later. Of course, there had been an interesting mirrior call Esme got from Grenda. She was offering to teach Esme how to balance being in both worlds, and to stick to witching in potion making, witchory and many other things. Esme had not realized becuase her parents were being so simple-rigid-minded. At least, Sybil was happy to have her home, though mostly because she was so scared from what had happened to Esme at that school, she doesnt want to go there now. That will take another long month to fix. Esme wished she could have at least finished her 3YWP, but that's a moot point now.

Though for Esme's classmates, they had to worry about the 3YWP progress meeting. Lela had little issues there, just helpful suggestions and corrections. The exams on the other hand left her not sleeping more than an hour or two. She helped Mildred if Millie came to ask, it had to be a tough one that even Maud couldn't help her perform.

After that, smooth sailing still the last year, enjoying prizing giving ceremony, chill out time with classmates, mirror talk as a group woth Esme (mostly filled with Willow and Velvet complaining about their classmates).

_I wonder what I will do during my one month holiday_?

* * *

AAAnnnd that's the end of Winter term. Yes I changed some thing about the spying, the breaking into Cackles part, the Ethel part, the Esme part, and other smaller things. But it was fun to write, alter, edit.


	13. Author's Note

Hello dear readers,

I realized something when I was planning out for the next term at Cackles, the summer term. While in the book the school goes on for 5 years with 1book/term, and in the 2017 series each season is 1 year, I find I would need to make that major change in the past chapters, so they will be rewritten.

The reason for my changing it is also from noticing that Sybil Hallow and new students enter in the second season, and the again I overlooked at each season is a year at Cackles. My bad. Another reason was that Esme is not present in the whole of season 3, which means that the series Cackles does in fact end in four years.

Thus, I will need to change the first season for Lela so that its her full 3rd year, and the events I planned for her fourth year will happen during season 2. Which works out with my scheduling.

Sorry for the changes, but since I am leaving this story as is until I am done with the whole story under a different name, please enjoy.


End file.
